Terry Terry
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Set in modern day times, what happens if Candy and Terry's life were reversed? And Terry was the orphan instead? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**I will never forget you…**_

_**By Mallory Quinn **_

_**In this story, I wanted to have a little fun… "What if the situations were reversed?" Enjoy! Oh yeah, one more detail, it's set in modern times!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"Happy times"**_

I was snowing, big snow flakes that year. Spring had mad itself scarce, it was the beginning of May, but it was snowing like it was January. There was a house who took in children who didn't have parents. The house was called the Pony Home. There were two women who took care of there poor children; Miss Pony and Sister Maria. They had a heart of gold and they took care of those children with the help of some volunteers and the government who was helping them. Some companies were helping them too, but it was to get a big tax exemption… But you couldn't refuse the money, especially when they needed it so much.

The two brave women and the volunteers were feeding the children in the evening. One of the little girls, Tam, who was about a year old, was being difficult.

- But, what's going on? Said Miss Pony, she's usually not this difficult… come on Tam, calm down and eat…

But the little one continued crying, she pushed her plate away, splashing Miss Pony on the face and she walked to the window.

- Oh! Said Miss Pony looking for a paper towel, Tam!

- She walked to the window and she's pointing outside, said sister Maria

- Don't you hear the cries? Said a little boy

- What cries? Said Miss Pony

She listened more carefully and she heard baby cries; a crying baby.

- Sister Maria, do you hear that? Said Miss Pony

- Yes, sounds like babies crying, said Sister Maria, outside in the snow, let's go see!

The two women walked to the door and they opened it. A freezing breeze was felt in the hallway of the orphanage, with the snow. Sister Maria followed the baby cries, and she found one by the big tree. It was covered with snow, and it was crying because he was starting to get cold. She took the baby and she took the snow off its face. It had a little sponge car and there was name on it that said; "Terry"

- Oh, look at you, all covered in snow, all white… Terry, that's your name? Since you're all white, we're going to call you Terry White…

The baby stopped crying as soon as he was in the nun's arms, secured and warm. But they could still hear baby cries.

- Sounds like there's another baby, said Sister Maria walking towards the house, take this one…

She gave the baby to Miss Pony who had stayed at the door. This last one took the baby and Sister Maria walked towards the other baby cries. She found another baby, crying, a little further from the tree. There was a note which said;

_I can't take care of my baby, please take good care of him. He's name is Arny._

- Arny, said Sister Maria, I'm here now, stop crying…

She took the baby inside and put him in a crib next to the other baby.

- Terry White, let me introduce you to Arny, said Sister Maria

- We need to find a surname for him too, said Miss Pony

- Well his name is Arny…why not Jones?

- Arny Jones? Jones sounds so common

- Well it's now the name of our new boarder! Said Sister Maria smiling

- Tam, said Miss Pony, here are your two new little brothers, whom you just saved from the snow…

Tam burst out laughing, looking at the babies, and she ate her meal like she should. All she wanted was to alert her two mothers that there were two new little brothers outside who would've frozen to death in the snow…

The two babies were raised together. Since they were found on the same night, of May 7th, the year when spring made itself scarce, had become the day of their birthday. Ten years later, Terry became a happy little boy, prankster, who bothered little girls. Arny was blond and he was a little more reserved than his brother, a little more scare, but he still bothered little girls. Terry love to bother Tam, pulling her hair, or lifting her skirt. This last one would always follow him to fight friendly with him.

- Terry, that's enough! Said Tam

She was now a pretty little girl with dirty blond hair.

- When are you going to grow up and treat girls well?

- You're not a girl, you're my sister… said Terry laughing

- But I am a girl, Terry, I'm your big sister…

- And I love you so much, big sister Tammy, said Terry lifting her skirt again…

He ran from there. Tam looked at him shaking her head smiling. Terry was impossible, but it was hard to get angry at him. He was very nice, despite his pranks.

Kitten cries where heard and everybody turned around to see what was happening. All the little kittens were tied by the neck to their mother and they wanted to free themselves but they couldn't. Sister Maria looked at the scene horrified.

- TERRY!!!! Yelled Sister Maria, what have you done again!

- What? Said Terry, why are you accusing me?

He was on the top of the big tree. Sister Maria panicked to see him so high on the tree.

- What are you doing up there? Come down immediately!

- All right, said Terry coming down from the tree

- You're really not possible!!!

- I'm sorry I worried you, Sister Maria…

Sister Maria looked at him, he was sorry… but no, this was not the time to be sentimental.

- What are you accusing me of today Sister Maria? Asked Terry

- The kittens…

- How do you know it's me?

- Because only you can get those kind of crazy ideas! Go to Miss Pony's office!

- All right, Sister Maria, said Terry sad

Terry went to Miss Pony's office, who had followed the scene from her window. Terry knocked on the door.

- You wanted to see me, Miss Pony? Said Terry

- Terry, come in my boy, have a seat, said Miss Pony

- Thank you Miss Pony

- Terry, why did you tie the kittens together? You don't know that you hurt them?

- I didn't want to hurt them, Miss Pony…

- Why did you do it then?

- Because I didn't want them to become like me…

- Like you? What do you mean?

- Like me, who lost my mommy… I thought that by tying them together to their mommy, they won't lose her like me… I didn't want to hurt them…

Miss Pony looked at the little boy, who was now very cute and who had long brown hair and big bleu eyes. He was a handsome little boy… so unpredictable; he could be playing tricks one minute, and the next minute show a lot of compassion.

- It's ok, my boy you're not going to be punished. Go untie the kittens and play with your friends…

- Thank you Miss Pony, said Terry smiling

Sister Maria was at the door, and she had listened to the whole scene.

- Miss Pony, you're too good with him, she said

- Sister Maria, when I heard his explanations, I didn't have the courage to argue with him… he had no bad intentions at all…those children need us, they already lost their parents…

- Terry is so full of life, and Arny is sometimes so reserved, but you barely see one without the other.

- If they get adopted by different families, the separation is going to be hard…

Every Sunday, couples came to see if they could adopt a child. Terry had no intention of getting adopted and live with strangers. He wanted to stay at the Pony Home for ever.

- Arny, you want to get adopted? Said Terry

- No, I want to stay here with you forever! He said to his brother

**********

One Sunday, Tam was adopted by a family of farmers. Every body was sad to see her go. Terry was more hurt than the others. He wouldn't have his big sister to tease anymore. He started to sulk and stopped talking to her. Miss Pony noticed what he was doing. She talked to him about it.

- Terry, she said, why are you ignoring Tam?

- Because she doesn't love us anymore, she's leaving!

- She was adopted and she's going to have a mommy and a daddy now…

- Why? Why do we need a mommy and a daddy? We're fine here with you!

- I know, but we're giving you a temporary home, while a mommy and a daddy come and adopt you…

- But why? We're going to be apart and sad…

- You won't see Tam everyday aymore, you really want to ignore her until she leaves?

Terry started to think, and he said to himself that Miss Pony was right. Tam won't be there for him to tease anymore… it wasn't fair!!!

- Alright Miss Pony, I'm going to talk to her…

He got out of the office and he went to see Tam, who was outside getting some fresh air.

- Tam, he said softly

- Terry, said Tam smiling, you're talking to me now?

- Oh Tam! I don't want you to go! He said jumping on her to hug her

- Terry… oh… I got adopted…

- But you can refuse to go…

- No, I want a mommy and a daddy

- But why is everybody like that? Aren't we fine here?

- Yes, but everybody wants to be taken care of exclusively…

- Not me…

- You're special, Terry, said Tam

- Stay with me…

- I have to go; you'll leave some day too…

- No! I'm going to stay here forever!!!!

Terry ran and went to cry on the Pony hill. Why wasn't anybody understand him? All he wanted was, to stay with his family at the Pony Home… he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around

- Arny, he said

- Terry, I'm going to stay with you for good…

- Really? Even if everybody leaves?

- Yes, I'm going to stay with you….

- Thank you Arny, said Terry smiling and hugging him

The time came for Tam's departure. Everybody was outside to wish her good luck. Tam's new parents were there smiling

- Good bye everybody said Tam smiling

- Good bye said everybody, good luck

Tam was going to get in the car with her parents. Miss Pony told Terry, who was still sulking…

- You know, Tam was the one who heard you cry in the snow the day we found you

- What? Said Terry, Tam found us?

- Why haven't you said anything until now? Asked Arny

- Tam! Tammy, yelled Terry

This last one turned around, she was about to get in her parents car.

- Yes? She said

Terry ran to hug her with Arny

- Thank you, thank you Tammy for finding us!

- Oh, she said moved to tears, you're very welcome, little brothers…

- Good luck Tammy said Terry

- Thank you Terry said Tam

- You're going to come and see us? Asked Arny

- Yes, when I can, said Tam

- Good bye Tam, said Terry releasing her

She got in the car with her parents and the car left. She cried in the car. Terry and Arny were also said.

**********

The calm was back at the Pony Home a little time later, a couple came to adopt Arny. Terry was devastated. What? What about their agreement?

- Arny? He said, what is this?

- Terry… I… want a mommy and a daddy…

- But…

- I love you Terry, but… I want a mommy and a daddy for myself…

Terry felt betrayed, but he couldn't be angry at Arny… he had the right to want parents…

- Arny, if it's what you want, said Terry sadly

- You have to understand me, I'm not as brave as you, as independent, I want a mommy who will read me stories, and make my meals…

- I understand, you're going to write me?

- Yes, every week!

That's how Terry found himself without his brother for the first time ever since they found them. The separation was terrible for Terry, he had felt a void… Arny, his brother, his twin, and his best friend wasn't there anymore to play with him… They wrote each other everyday, for a while, than one day, Terry received a letter that was going to devastate him.

_My dear Terry,_

_This letter is the last one I'm writing you. My parents want me to put my old life behind me and to concentrate in my new life. I'm sorry but I won't be able to write you anymore. Don't answer this letter. It's a farewell letter._

_Arny Jones Brighton_

Terry was on the Pony hill, and he started to cry in silence. The last link he had with Arny, had just been severed for good.

_"I don't understand; why are parents like that? Why won't they want Arny to keep contact with his old life, a life he's known forever? They just adopted him, they don't know him like us! Life isn't fair!!!" He said to himself_

In the middle of his tears, he heard a weird noise. He opened his eyes, and he had the impression he was daydreaming. He saw a blond girl with a white dress and she was playing the harp…

- Hi, why are you crying?

- I'm sad, said Terry

- Oh come on, don't be sad, you have to laugh and be happy

Terry started by smiling and then laughing.

- You're right, I feel better when I laugh…

- And you're much more handsome when you laugh, than when you're crying…

- What's the name of the instrument you're playing?

- It's the harp…

- It's very beautiful…

- I'm going to play for you, close your eyes…

He started to play the harp and Terry sat down, closed his eyes and fell to the soft music sound. When he woke up, he was alone, he must've been dreaming…but he saw something on the grass, a sign with a "A" on it. He picked it up and put it in his room.

- She disappeared, my princess of the hills, she was beautiful, said Terry, I will give it back to her the next time I see her. I'm feeling much better, she's right; it's a lot better than to be sad….

Terry felt better after his meeting with the "princess of the hills". He became the little boy, prankster and he was also the boss, because he was now the oldest of all the children, the dean. He thought about his princess of the hills often and he was wondering if he would see her again.

**********

Time passed, and Terry was now a young teen, very very handsome. Girls were always after him. They were trying to charm him but… he sometimes did like he didn't see them, and sometimes he would make out with them, without promising anything. He went to public school and went back to the Pony Home to sleep. Sometimes, a lot of girls would come to the Pony Home to see him, so he could help them with their homework. Miss Pony thought it was funny but Sister Maria thought it was a sin…

- Sister Maria, they're young, let them have fun…

- But Miss Pony, the Bible…

- Oh come on Sister Maria, they are only children

- But they can succumb to temptation…

- I know, they're young and their hormones are raging right now, it's almost unavoidable…

- I can only pray for them then…

Terry went to see Tammy at the farm after he finished his homework, to help out a little. Tam's father was paying him for his services. Tam was now a very beautiful young woman who was also going to the local school.

- Terry, you're making yourself a Casanova's reputation…

- It's not my fault if girls are after me…

- You could try to avoid them…

- I like the girls' attention, Tammy, it's fun. What about you big sister, do you have a thing for a guy?

- No, said Tam blushing

- You can tell me…

- You're not going to tease me?

- Only if we're alone, I promise you…

- At least you're honest… ok. There's this boy, Martin Sutton…

- Sutton? That moron? Why would you want him when you can have me?

- Terry, stop! You're my brother and I'm a year older than you…

- A year, it's nothing, it's only… "_525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so__dear.__525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
In 525,600 minutes - how do you measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love.  
Seasons of love."_

Tam burst out laughing. Terry was so funny when he wanted to.

- You really liked the musical "Rent"

- I love it! I'm happy we went to see it with the school in Chicago

- I can see…if you put it like that… said Tam smiling, but I want Martin, and anyway, you've got enough girls drooling over you as it is…

- But none of them measure up to you…

- Because none of them are resisting you like me… said Tam smiling

They worked and continued talking and Terry went back to the Pony Home and he saw a car parked in front of it. He saw the license plate had the "A" like on the sign he found on the hill, "his princess"… he got in and he found a man talking to Miss Pony.

- Oh Terry, you're back, come in my boy, said Miss Pony

- Good evening Miss Pony, sir…, said Terry

- This is Terry, said Miss Pony. This man came to see if you wanted to be part of the Reagan family…

- The Reagan family?

- Yes, it's one of the richest families in the area

- Oh, said Terry

He thought about the "A" on the license plate. Maybe if he went, he would find his princess…

- Do they have a young girl in the family? Asked Terry

- Yes, said the man

- Then I'll go, said Terry

- What? Said Sister Maria, but Terry, think about it…

- Sister Maria, said Miss Pony, he's made is decision

- Yes, Sister Maria, I'm too old to be adopted, so I'm jumping on the occasion I've been given, said Terry

- But Terry, said Sister Maria heartbroken

- Everything is settle then, said the man, I'll come and get you in 3 days…

- I will be ready, said Terry

- Good, goodbye ladies, Terry.

The man left. And Terry was wondering what possess him to do that. He never wanted to be adopted, and now because he saw the sing of his princess, he says "yes" without thinking? He needed a change and becoming the son of a rich family was a start.

- Terrence, said Sister Maria, are you sure?

- Yes, said Terry

- Ok, then but if you're not ok, you promise to come back?

- Yes, Sister Maria, I will come back if I'm not ok…

She approached him and hugged him for a long time. Miss Pony approached him to hug him too.

- Good luck Terrence said Miss Pony

- Thanks Miss Pony, Sister Maria

Terry got ready for his big move in 3 days. He didn't know what life had in store for him, but he knew that he wasn't going to be bored…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Terry Terry  
**_

_**By Mallory Quinn **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**"Reality…bites!"**_

Three days later, Terry was ready to go at the Reagans. He was wearing baggy pants and a big sports jersey. A car was coming for him to take him to his new home. It was a Saturday, so everybody was there to say goodbye to Terry. Sister Maria was crying. Since Terry was getting older, she had hoped he would stay at the Pony Home, hopefully get a scholarship for college and leave then…But, she couldn't prevent him from leaving, that would be selfish of her. She loved all the children, but she had a soft spot for Terrence.

- Mommy Maria, said Terry hugging her, I'll come and visit, don't worry, and don't cry. This isn't the end of the world.

- Good luck Terry, I love you…, said Sister Maria

- I love you too, Mommy Maria..., he said kissing her on the cheek

Tam took him on the side, she was sad too.

- Well, little brother, I heard the Reagans are a mean family, I hope you're going to be fine…

- I will, don't worry

- If it doesn't work out, it's ok. You can come back…

- Tammy, I can't abandon something only because it didn't work out…I'll make it work…

- I know you will, I'm going to miss you…

- Enough to make out with me? He joked

- I'm not that desperate! She said laughing and hitting him softly

- I love you Tammy…

- I love you Terry, she said hugging him

He went to Miss Pony who hugged him hard too.

- Good luck, Terrence, and don't forget to pray when things go wrong and don't forget, you can come back, whenever you want…

- Thank you Mommy Pony, said Terry

He hugged his little friends and got into the car, a Lexus. He sat in the back with the driver and they drove for a while. Terry was thinking about the unknown he was going to find. His "princess"? He always felt at peace when he thought about her. Sometimes he thinks he probably imagined her, but he remembered what she left behind…the sign with the "A" on it.

They arrived at a big mansion with a very big court yard. There were some young girls sitting in the sun wearing bathing suits, and drinking lemonade. They were wearing sunglasses, and chatting. There was a boy holding a hose who wanted to play a prank on the girls…

Terry got out of the car and he took his suitcase and he was walking toward the entrance of the mansion. He was surprised to be splashed with water…

- Hey! What is this? He asked surprised

He turned around and he saw the girls laughing, with the boy and his hose…

- You're not even going to apologise? Said Terry angry

- Why? I was having fun, said the boy with brown hair about his age

He started to laugh again. Terry couldn't take it, he put his suitcase on the floor and he ran to the boy and punched him, the boy fell on the floor, letting go of the hose that soaked the girls who started to scream also.

- Hey how dare you hit me? Said the boy on the floor

- How dare you soak me?! It's not funny!

- Well I do what I want! Said the boy holding his chin

- Are you going to apologise?

- No!

The driver came and talk to Terry.

- Master Terry, said the driver, let's go inside… they are waiting for us

- But I'm all wet… I have to change

- You can change later…

Terry had no choice but to take his suitcase and walk inside the house with the driver. The girls outside where screaming, but one of them saw how Terry was.

- Neil! You idiot! You got us all wet! Said a girl

- Eliza, he said you're wearing a bathing suit and you don't want to get wet?

- Why did you wet that boy? She asked

- I just felt like it… said Neil

- Well he punched you hard…

- He's going to pay for it, who ever he is…said Neil angry

- Who's the hunk? Asked one of Eliza's friend

- I have no idea, said Eliza

- He's so handsome, and he had a suitcase. He's going to live here…, said her friend

Eliza and Neil looked at each other. Who was the young boy? Not too long after that, they were called by their parents to come inside the mansion. Neil asked his sister if she knew who was the boy who had dared to hit him.

- I'm just as clueless as you are, said Eliza

- Maybe it's dad's illegitimate son, said Neil

- What? Are you nuts?!

- No, I'm realistic, do you know how many times I caught him talking to a woman on his cell phone?

- Maybe it was his assistant, said Eliza

- He called her honey and told her to put on her pink negligee…

- Alright! Shut up now! Don't tell mom!

- I don't need to, she knows. I heard them argue…

- You really think he could be our brother?

- Why do you sound so worried? You have the hots for him after seeing him for two seconds?

- You soaked him because he was good looking and you were jealous, admit it!

- Oh I'll admit it! I hate to see someone else get all the attention…

They arrived in the big living room and they found Terrence sitting down on the couch. Sarah Reagan was sulking and their father was there standing, waiting for them. He smiled with he saw them.

- Neil, Eliza, come in he said, let me introduce you to your new brother…

Neil and Eliza looked at each other. Eliza was crushed.

- Our new what? Asked Neil, brother??? Mom! How could you let this happened?!

- Let what happen Neil? Said his mother

- How could you let dad bring his bastard child in here? Yelled Eliza

- Dad how could you do this to us? Said Neil angry

Terrence was looking at the scene, like in a dream. Did he miss something? Or those two spoiled brat where really thinking he was their illegitimate brother??? What the heck was going on?

Mr. Reagan was shaking his head.

- Why don't you explain to the kids, dear, what this boy is going here…, said Sarah

- I can't believe how rude the three of you are! Said Mr. Reagan.

- Your bastard son just punched me outside! Said Neil

- He punched you and you just fell on the floor, I bet, said his father, you're a wuss! And you're going to inherit my business, when I'm gone?

- Well since you've got a brand new son now, said Eliza, maybe you'll leave him all our money!

Terry thought he was assisting to a scene from those cheesy soap opera…

- He hit you? Said Sarah, he must apologise at once!

- What? Said Terry, he soaked me with the hose!

- It must've been a joke, said Sarah, you hit him, you used violence… you apologise to my son, right now!

- I won't apologise, he soaked me, said Terry, and everybody saw it!

- I didn't see it, said Eliza, I only saw you punch my brother…

- And how did I get wet? Said Terry, it was raining on me only outside?

The driver was passing by and Sarah called him.

- Nick, she said, what happened outside? Why was my son punched?

- He was punched by the young Master Terrence…

- Why? Said Eliza, he just came and punched him right?

Nick the driver didn't respond.

- Well Terry, said Sarah, you put Nick in a very embarrassing situation, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let him go…

- What? Said Terry…

- Yes, if he's unable to account for simple events, he must have some memory problems… Unless you apologise to my son…

Terry had never seen people so mean! Mr. Reagan was looking at the scene not saying anything. Terry thought he could've intervene, he thought he was weak… He understood he had to comply with those people.

- So what's it going to be, brother dearest? Said Eliza, you apologise, or Nick is fired…

Terry looked at Nick. He didn't deserve that. He practically didn't have the choice; the poor man's job was on the line.

- I apologise, said Terry in his teeth…

- I didn't hear a thing, said Neil…did you hear something Eliza?

- Not a thing, said Eliza

- I apologise, repeated Terry louder

- Why don't you kneel and say, "I apologise for hitting you, Master Neil"

Terry looked at him and he wanted to hit him again. _"If it doesn't work out,_ _it's ok…"_ he heard in his head. But how long has it been, since he left the Pony Home? 5 minutes? He couldn't already go back with his tail between his legs…He was so angry, he had a headache…

- Come on! Said Eliza

It took him all the strength of the world to do it…Terry was about to kneel, when…

- THAT'S ENOUGH! Said Mr. Reagan, enough! Leave him alone!

- But dear, said his wife…

- I said, you leave him alone! You should all be ashamed of yourself, is this anyway to great a guest? Soaking him, humiliating him? Said Mr. Reagan

- You're the one throwing your bastard child at us! Said Neil angry

- So, I announce you, you've got a new brother, and your response his to humiliate him? Said Mr. Reagan, my God, who are you guys?

- Who are we? Said Eliza, who are you dad? Having affairs, and bastard kids? How many more are there out there?

- For your information, my dear Eliza, I'm not Terrence's father…

- What?? But you said…

- I said he was your new brother, because I wanted to adopt him…for you Neil, so wouldn't be alone at home…he comes from the local orphanage, the Pony Home

- Orphan? Said Neil, you want a dirty little orphan to be my…brother? I think I prefer the bastard version!

Could this day get any worse for Terry?

- So he's not our brother? Said Eliza with a little voice, he's just an orphan?

She was regretting her attitude towards him, when she thought he was he brother… Too late, you only get one first impression and she ruined it, big time!

- I'm very ashamed of your attitude! You're supposed to treat guests with respect, regardless of whom they might be! Maybe those business trips weren't so good… I should've supervised you more…

- I don't want a companion! Said Neil, I don't need a friend!

- Shut up Neil! Said his father, I'm still the master of this house! This is how it's going to be! Terrence, I apologise for my family's rudeness. I hope you stay with us anyway, please…

- Don't beg him! Said Sarah, if he wants to leave, let him!

- Sarah! Said her husband looking at her

Terry wanted to take his suitcase and leave… but that would be the coward's way out…and he was not a coward!

- I'll stay, he finally said

- Thank you Terry, said Mr. Reagan, now Dorothy is going to show you to your room…

- Thank you, said Terry

A maid came in, and she walked with Terry to his room. It wasn't as big as the other room, but it the biggest room he'd ever had. He was still wet. Dorothy smiled at him.

- Master Terrence, she said, let me get a towel for you…

She went to the bathroom, and brought back a nice fluffy towel and gave it him.

- Thank you, Dorothy, he said smiling

- You're welcome, Master Terrence…

- You can call me Terry…

- That wouldn't be appropriate, said Dorothy

- What if it's what I want? Don't you want to make me happy?

Dorothy looked at him; he was so handsome and irresistible! He was so charming!

- All right, I can call you Terry, when we're alone…

- Only when we're alone? Said Terry smiling, that's going to be intimate, then… like now…

Dorothy started to giggle…

- I'm one of you, said Terry, and I don't know how long I'm going to be here, but I'm glad you're here

- Welcome to the family from hell! Said Dorothy

- That bad, hein?

- As soon as I get another job, I'm out of here!

- I wish I could go back…but

- What?

- I don't want to look like I'm running from a difficulty…I'm not a coward…

- Well I admire you for that. Good luck in this family, you're going to need it…

- You can say that again…

- But I'll come and see you as much as I can, so we can talk, all right?

- Thanks Dorothy…

- I saw what happened downstairs. You saved Nick's job…you've got the whole staff on your side. Be sure of it…

- Well I feel like a member of the staff myself…companion to that snotty nosed kid…

- Oh he's going to treat you like the help, which means like dirt…

- He already started…said Terry sadly… I thought someone else was in this house, I guess I was mistaking…

His princess wasn't there…but instead he got the family from hell! There was some old photograph on a desk in his room. Dorothy was putting his clothes in the closet. Terry saw one that shocked him.

- Dorothy, who is this…?

- She's a member of this family…she comes here a lot.

- She does? Said Terry smiling

- Yes…

- So I'll see her then

- Yes, you will

The picture was one of his princess', so she was real, and he was going to see her. He felt at peace at that thought. The Reagans could bring it on, he was going to see her soon…He sat at his desk and he started to write letters to his friends.

**********

Eliza was walking with her brother back outside to see her friends.

- I can't believe I let myself influence by you! She said

- What?

- He wasn't our brother! And now I've burned my bridges with him!

- Right, said her brother smiling, you only get one first impression! And you blew it, big time!

- I thought he was our brother….damn you Neil!

- Don't blame me for your unkindness…you could've greeted our dear brother nicely; you didn't have to be mean…

- Well now it's too late… damn it! He's so hot!

- And I'm going to make his life a leaving hell!

- Neil…

- What, he despises you now! You blew it!

- I have guests waiting for me, said Eliza going back to her friends

They were having smoothies, waiting for Eliza.

- So Eliza, asked one of them, who's the hunk?

- Is he going to live here now? Asked another one

- Yes, said Eliza sulking

- Wow, aren't you lucky! Leaving in the same house as that handsome boy! Said the first one

- You should go to his room at night and seduce him…, said another friend

- You're nuts! Said Eliza, he's a stray cat, an orphan my father took in…

- I don't care if he's America's most wanted criminal, said her friend, he's drop dead gorgeous!

Eliza continued listening to her friends going on and on about how handsome and gorgeous Terry was… For the first time in her life, she regretted being mean to someone.

**********

It was dinner time, and Dorothy came to tell Terry to get ready.

- They dress up for dinner…right!

- You've got something to wear?

- Yes, I do… I just hate those casual clothes…

- You have to wear them…no baggy pants, no baggy t-shirt…

- All right, thanks Dorothy…

- You're welcome Terry… I'm going to let you change, then you go downstairs to the dining room…everybody will be there

- That's enough to cut me my appetite!

- They're having guests…

- Well at least, they'll behave in front of their guests…

Dorothy looked at him.

- Wishful thinking? Said Terry

- What do you think?

- Well at least now I'm prepared…

- Good luck, said Dorothy leaving

Terry got ready and put his dressed pants with a nice white shirt. He went downstairs and he found Neil in the living room, with their guests.

- Well, said Neil, you've got nice clothes at the orphanage?

- Yes, said Terry, we get leftovers from generous nice rich boys like yourself… and some stores are nice enough to give us brand new clothes…

- How could you afford all those jerseys? Said Eliza

- Sports clothes are very generous too…, said Terry

- Well, it's good to have you here, Terry, let me introduce us to our guests…, said Mr. Reagan

Terry approached him and Mr. Reagan, introduced him to his guests who had daughters who were just mesmerised in front of Terry. He was flirting with them and talking to their parents.

Eliza was looking at him sulking. Her mother was looking at her.

- Eliza, she said, you're sulking?

- I'm fine, mom, I just have a headache…

- Are you sure?

- Yes…

Deep down inside, Eliza was crying, though she would never show it. She had the most charming boy she had even seen in her house and she couldn't do anything, because she had been mean, very mean to him.

Neil couldn't really do anything; his father was there…The coward he was couldn't stand up to his father for long.

Sarah was also sulking. All that adoption crap, sounded fishy to her. Maybe Terrence was really he husband's illegitimate son…anyway, she was not going to treat him nice, she's going to be so mean to him; that the bastard is going to go back to that orphanage of his…the Pony Home, if it's the last thing she does. No stray cat, bastard, orphan, is going to come and tamper with her children's inheritance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**"A very nice Sunday"**

The birds were chirping at Terry's window making it a sweet sound of a natural alarm for him. He was wondering where he was for a few seconds.

_"Right! The house from hell! I should be so lucky!" He said to himself._

It was Sunday morning. Church time. Terry got up to get ready to go to church. He put on another nice suit. He went downstairs to have breakfast. He found Mr. Reagan alone in the dining room.

- Good morning sir, said Terry

- Terrence! He said, come in my boy. How was your first night? Did you sleep well?

- It's always strange to sleep in a new room, let alone a new house.

- I hope my family didn't scare you too much… you can go back to the Pony Home if you want… I wouldn't blame you. But I hope you will stay and become friends with my son… he really needs a friend…

- Maybe if he was nicer, he would have some friends…, said Terry without thinking

Mr. Reagan was surprised by Terry's bluntness. Terry was taught to always tell the truth at the Pony Home and he told it like it was…

- You're right… I was hoping you could get through to him, make him a decent young man like you…

- You came to an orphanage to get me so that I could teach your son to become a decent young man?

- We kind of spoiled them when they were little…

- Oh gee you think? Said Terry

- I wanted him to be with a local boy, so he could see how the other side lives, how decent you are even though you're only an orphan boy…You're a fine young man. You get good grades in school, in fact you've got a 4.0 average. I've enrolled you to the private school where my children go… They were very impressed when your old school sent them your transcript…

- When did all this happened? Said Terry surprised

- Well I've been investigating to find the perfect boy for my son…

- So what's my job… what am I? I'm going to go to private school, but… I'm not your son?

- You're going to be my nephew I took in, for the school and the rest of the family…

- What if your children tell them I'm just an orphan…?

- An orphan I took in….which is the truth…don't worry about that.

- After what happened yesterday? How could you tell me that?

- I'm asking you to give us a chance…please Terrence. If it doesn't work out… we'll deal with it then…

Terry looked at him. He seemed like a decent guy, but his family was completely nuts! He was begging him to try and make it work. Terry was not a quitter. So he was going to stay and try to make it work.

- All right sir, I'm going to stay…, said Terry

- Thank you very much. I really do appreciate it.

A maid came and served Terry some eggs and some toast with some tea. He continued talking to Mr. Reagan. The others arrived, they started sulking when they saw Terry.

- Good morning, father, said Eliza, good morning Terrence…

- Good morning, said Terry

- Good morning father, said Neil…

- What about Terrence?

- 'morning! Said Neil between his teeth

- Neil, said Terry, good morning Mrs. Reagan

- Good morning, said Mrs. Reagan without looking at him…

They all sat down and they were served to eat their breakfast. Mr. Reagan took advantage to speak to his family.

- We're going to church this morning, so I'm going to be brief. Terrence is going to stay with us. To the rest of the world, he's my nephew, your cousin we took in, because he lost his parents!

- He's an orphan! Said Neil

- Neil don't interrupt me when I'm talking! Said his father

- But…, said Neil

- Yes, he is an orphan since he lost his parents…, said Mr. Reagan. These are things we can't control…I don't get why you like to repeat it so much…And he's going to keep you company Neil…

- No way!

- You have no friends…, said his father

- So you go and get me one from the orphanage? Said Neil

- He's a decent young man. He's a straight A student…you can learn a lot from him…and maybe your grades in school will improve!

Neil looked down. He was so humiliated. Eliza was looking at Terrence. She couldn't stop thinking about him… but he wasn't even looking at her. Mrs. Reagan didn't say a word.

They finished their breakfast and they went to church. The driver was waiting for them outside. They all went to church. Terry was wondering how those mean people could even enter a church! It should be banned for evil people like them.

The service was fine as usual and after church, Terry was outside talking to some girls.

- Hi, said one with blond hair

- Hello, said Terry...

- You're new in town? She said, I've never seen you before…

- That's because he's an orphan, said Neil smiling, Antonia, I thought you had better taste!

- Neil, said Antonia, how could you be so rude?!

- Is that a serious question? Said another girl with darker blond hair

She smiled when she saw Terry.

- Well hello, she said my name is Ashley Cornwell

- Hi Ashley, my name is Terrence White…

- I'm Antonia Brown, hello Terry…

- Hello, said Terry smiling…

Terry couldn't stop looking at her. She looked like the lady he saw on the hill…his princess! He was so happy to see her. But he couldn't say anything.

- Looks like we got company, said another voice…

It was another girl, with black hair.

- I'm Allyson Cornwell, Ashley's big sister, hello…

- Hello Allyson, said Terry

Neil was getting annoyed by the attention Terry was having.

- We have to go Terry! He said

- Oh, you don't know? You're all coming for tea after church the great Aunt is expecting you… she didn't come to church because she was a little tired by the trip., said Antonia

- Terry can go home, he doesn't need to see the great aunt…, said Neil

- I'm inviting him, said Antonia…

- Mom! Said Neil

Mrs. Reagan was talking to some friends.

- Mom ! Said Neil, we're going to see the great aunt, and Antonia invited Terry to come…

- Is that all? Said Mrs. Reagan

- He's not family! Said Neil

- Neil, stop being such a baby! Said Antonia, I invited Terry, the great aunt is not going to mind… other people are coming too…

- Come with us Terry, said Allyson, I have my own car, I'm going to drive us home…

Terry left with the girls. Neil was fuming…

- Neil, looks like you've got a rival, Antonia has fallen for Terry, big time! Said Eliza

- How would you know? Said Neil

- Because she got the same look I have… thanks to you, I will never get my chance with him!

- You're not even going to try? Go see him at night in his bedroom and you'll see how nice he could be to you…

- You really think so?

- Of course, said Neil…trust me…

- I did and now I have a hot guy living at our house who won't even look at me! Go to hell Neil!

- Neil, Eliza, come on let's go…, said Mrs. Reagan

- Where's Terrence? Asked Mr. Reagan

- You worry about him a lot, said his wife coldly

- Sarah, we came with him, shouldn't I ask where he is? Asked Mr. Reagan

- He left with Allyson, daddy, said Eliza

- Oh… thank you Eliza. Let's go then…

The mansion was huge; a lot bigger than the Reagan's. Terry was getting out of the car with the girls.

- Welcome to the Andrew mansion, said Antonia smiling

- Thank you, said Terry smiling back at her

- Come with me, I'm going to try to give you the landlord tour, said Antonia

She took Terry by the hand and they went inside after a butler opened the door.

Ashley and Allyson were looking at them. Ashley was a little disappointed. Allyson saw her mood.

- What's up sis? She said

- He only looks at her…

- You have a thing for him after 5 seconds?

- He's… charming…

- Hum hum, and he likes Antonia, judging from his eyes when he looked at her…so forget about him…

- But…

- Ashley…no! Antonia likes him, he's off limits!!!

- He must have a girlfriend already, anyway…he can't be available! Said Ashley

- Maybe he is. If he's not… it doesn't change anything!

- You're no fun at all!

Antonia was still will Terry. They were talking while going to the living room.

- So Terry, how do you like it at the Reagans'?

- Well I haven't run away yet, said Terry. I was thought to persevere…

- That's good…what about school?

- Mr. Reagan enrolled me to the local private school… I was in public school

- How was that? No uniforms?

- No uniforms! You were your cool clothes…

- You were lucky… St. Francis, that's your new school, wears uniform

- Bummer, said Terry…

- Did…?

Terry looked at her; she wanted to ask him something.

- Antonia? You want to ask me something?

- It's too personal…

- You can ask me anything…

- Are you sure?

- Yes, go ahead…

- Do you have a girlfriend?

- Yes, I have one…, said Terry

Antonia felt sad. What did she expect? He was a very good looking guy.

- Oh… of course you have one! She said

- Antonia… you want to show me the living room?

- Of course. I didn't mean to put you on the spot…you're my guest…come on, let's go. The great aunt must have come down already…

They went to the big living room where everybody was. Antonia approached the great aunt.

- Aunt Elroy, this is Terrence…

The woman was old sitting on an armchair like the queen…she was the matriarch of the family. She looked so severe.

_"She looks like an eagle, a mean eagle!", said Terry in head_

- Terrence? Said the great aunt

- Yes, Great aunt, my dear husband decided to take him under his wing…he's from the local orphanage.

- I'm please to make your acquaintance, Madam, said Terry

The great aunt looked at Antonia; she couldn't disappoint her grand niece.

- Hello Terrence and welcome to the family, she said

- Thank you madam, said Terry

Antonia took his hand.

- Thank you great aunt. Come on Terry, let's go to our living room watch a movie…

Terry followed her. So did everybody. They were in their living room were there was an entertainment centre with a big screen television. They had a collection of DVDs.

- What should we watch? Said Allyson…

- I have no idea, said Ashley

- How about "Oliver!", said Neil, since we have our own little orphan…

- I'm all for it, said Terry, at the orphanage, it was every little boy's favourite movie… finding out at the end that you're part of a family after all…

The girls looked at Terry with admiration. He wasn't going to let Neil bringing him down. Neil tries to reply

- What did you do? Learn all the songs by heart? He said

- As a matter of fact said Terry, we even played it among us as a game…

- So you know the songs by heart? Said Ashley smiling…

- That's great! said Antonia

- Isn't that cute! Said Neil…

Eliza was looking at the scene shaking his head. Everything Neil tried backfired … Their cousins were all drooling over Terry. Neil was sulking. He was plotting his revenge…Antonia put on "Oliver!" and they watched it together.

Neil went for a walk outside. His sister followed him.

- What? Said Neil, you're tired of Oliver Twist already?

- Don't call him that, said Eliza

- He's ignoring you…how could dad do this to me?

- Well you do need a friend …

- I don't need him!

- You're just jealous he's got the girls' attention… you nicknamed him "Oliver Twist" why don't you sing; "Consider yourself" to him!?

- You're not funny Eliza!

- _ Consider yourself, at home! Consider yourself, one of the family…We've taken to you so strong. It's clear we're going to get along! _

- Shut up Eliza! Said Neil angry, why don't you sing him: _ I'll do anything for you…anything for your forgiveness? _

Neil burst out laughing. His sister didn't how to apologise!

- I hate you! Said Eliza

She left him and went for a walk on her own.

The others in the living room continued talking.

- Terry, said Allyson, I love the way you don't give in to Neil's provocations…

- I just spoke the truth, said Terry, I love Oliver Twist…, said Terry

- Looks like his new nickname for you, said Ashley

- I'm not going to resent him for that! Like I said, every little boy wanted to be Oliver Twist! So he thinks he's bugging me… actually he isn't!

- I like your way of thinking, said Antonia, you take life on the good side…

- If I didn't… life would be kind of dull and said, said Terry

The girls were amazed by his looks, by his good heart, his sense of humour. They could sense a little sadness in him, but he wasn't showing it. He was happy, he was cheerful and he had the three ladies attention and protection.

Brunch went fine. Mrs. Reagan was sulking, Neil was sulking, Eliza was sulking and Mr. Reagan was happy to see Terry adapting so fast. They had a barbecue outside. There was a swimming pool and everybody was having fun.

When it was time to leave, the three girls drove Terry to the Reagans'. Antonia gave him her cell phone number.  
- Call me if you need a friend, she said, we'll see you tomorrow at school!

- That you will, said Terry smiling. Thanks girls and goodnight!

- Good night Terry!!!

They left and Terry went inside the house. Dorothy greeted him at the door.

- Master Terrence, you have a visitor…

- Me? Said Terry

- Yes… your girlfriend…

- Nina? Where is she?

- In the back of the house, said Dorothy, come with me…

Terry followed Dorothy to the back of the mansion. Nina was waiting for him sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

- Terry! She said when she saw him

- Nina! Said Terry, what are you doing here…?

He approached her and she hugged him. She had straight black hair with bangs falling, with beautiful blue eyes…

- I came to see you…, she said, you didn't call me…

- I was going to call you as soon as I found a phone

- You mean there's no phone in this big mansion?

- Nina…

- All right…

- Let's go outside and talk

They went outside and they walked to the stables. They got in…

- Terry… how could you not call me? I heard from Tam you were adopted by this rich family

- Well sort of…

- Sort of…?

- I'm here to keep company to their spoiled brat of a son…

- Oh…

- He's really mean…but…

- So you're coming back?

- No. I have to get through this… I can't give up now…

- You've always been so courageous…Terry. I love you…

- Show me how much you miss me…

The girl put her lips on Terry' and they started kissing passionately. Neil was following Terry and he was looking at him making out with his current girlfriend. He was jealous. Terry had the looks, the charm and the girls all drooling over him! And he was just an orphan! Neil was furious!!! But what could he do…? He already looks pathetic, trying to make Terry look bad. So he just looked at him making out and he was…

Nina left an hour later after a make and touching session… Neil was excited from snooping on them and went back to his room. He went to Eliza's room first.

- Eliza…

- What do you want?

- Oliver Twist…

- What?

- He had a girl over!

- In his room? I'm going to tell mom!

- No… in the stables! He's not stupid!

- In the stables? What were they doing?

- A lot of smooching and touching…he's good!

- Neil! Oh my God! You are such a loser!

- I don't get it…He's just an orphan? What does girl see in him…?

- For one, said Eliza, he's kind of nice in a sick kind of way…I like him, I can't stop thinking about him… I should be making out with him, but because of you, he won't even look at me!!!! Now get lost!

- You're a tramp anyway, said Neil leaving, get over yourself already! You chose to be mean…live with it!

Neil left. He went to bed and he had fun thinking about Terry and Nina.

Terry went to his room and he got ready for bed. He found a computer, a cell phone, his school uniform and school supplies. Dorothy was arranging his stuff…

- There you go, Terry. All set for tomorrow…

- Thanks Dorothy…

- How was your day?

- Full of excitement… I met the three cousins …

- They are nice girls…

- I wish they had taken me in…

- Do you have a favourite?

- A favourite what?

- Cousins… which one is your favourite…? The one from the picture we found in this room?

- Antonia, yes… she's so beautiful! And nice…

- You seem to have a thing for her…

- She's the girl I've been dreaming about…

Terry thought about what he had seen when he was little. It must've been his little boy's imagination, because Antonia seemed to be around his age…But she was the girl of his dreams…

- But you have a girlfriend?

- Nina? Well I never stay with a girl for long… I like to have fun! Said Terry

- That's because you haven't found the one, yet…, said Dorothy

- I like to make out with girls, just make out…

- Really? No third base yet?

- Well some girls have a lot of experience, said Terry

- That's what I thought…, said Dorothy smiling, I'm going to let you sleep. Goodnight Terry

- Goodnight Dorothy.

Terry went to bed thinking about Antonia. She was nice and she became sad when he told her he had a girlfriend… she liked him and so did her two other cousins and even mean Eliza… Oh boy…

**********

Antonia, in her bedroom couldn't stop thinking about Terry. She couldn't get him out of his head, after one day!

_"He's got a girlfriend…, she said to herself, I should forget about him, but I can't!" She said to herself._

Her cousins came to her room.

- Hey couz! Said Ashley, thinking about Terry?

Antonia blushed and smiled.

- That obvious, hein? She said smiling

- I can read it in your face, said Ashley

Her sister gave her the mean look.

- Well he's got a girlfriend, said Antonia sadly…

- You asked him? Said Allyson

- Yes, of course…I needed to know…, said Antonia

- Oh bummer, said Ashley

But her sister could see that Ashley was glad.

- Yeah…but… I can't stop thinking about him…

- He's not available said Ashley

- He could be, if he likes me too, said Antonia

- You're expecting him to break up with his girlfriend to be with you? Said Ashley stunned

- No, but…if he likes me… he'll do it on his own…, said Antonia

Ashley wanted to reply, but Allyson gave her the look again.

- Tonia, sweetie, said Allyson, did he give you the impression he liked you?

- Yes… I have hope…, said Antonia

Ashley wanted to die! Antonia's cell phone rang.

- Who could be calling you at this time? Said Ashley

- Terry! Said Antonia instinctively

She picked up her cell phone.

- Terry! She said

- Antonia… how did you know it was me?

- No one calls me this late…

- Not even your boyfriend? Said Terry joking

- I don't have a boyfriend, said Antonia, or I would've told you about him. How's your girlfriend?

- She actually was waiting for me here…

- Oh… said Antonia sadly

Allyson and Ashley left the room. Antonia and Terry continued talking...

- Why are you like that? Just because she lost her mother we have to be gentle with her? I like Terry too! And I can't even say anything! That's not fair!

- Ashley! She's family…be nice!

- You be nice to her…I've had enough! Now he's calling her? Damn that Miss Goody two shoes!

Ashley went to her room upset. Allyson went to her room. She was very protective of Antonia, since her mother was dead and her father was always abroad. They had two loving parents living abroad too… but Antonia was the great aunt's sweetheart and everybody lived to make her happy…

Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

_**Terry Terry**_

_**By Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**"Private School is fun!"**_

The birds woke Terry up again, the next morning; they were his own natural alarm clock. A new day was starting, a new school, a brand new life for him.

He took a shower and he got ready by putting on his uniform; grey pants, white shirt, dark blue cardigan, dark blue vest, with a tie…Terry thought the tie was too much..

- It's a school for God's sake! Ties everywhere! I've had enough with the dress up for dinner thingy! If it were up to them, they would make us sleep in ties too!

He burst out laughing. He looked pretty good in his uniform with his long hair. He got out of his room and he went downstairs with his school bag. He went down the big staircase and he got to the dining room. Mr. Reagan was up. He was the only member of the family who seemed to like Terry…

- Terrence, good morning. How was your night?

- Good morning sir, said Terry

- Ready to take out private school

- I'm ready…

A maid came and served him tea with toast, eggs, bacon and sausages, without him asking for anything. The whole staff loved him because of what he did the first day.

- Thank you, said Terry smiling to the maid

- You're very welcome, Master Terrence, said the maid smiling

Mr. Reagan noticed that the staff was very nice to Terry. Why couldn't his kids follow his example?

Neil and Eliza came down late, in a hurry.

- Hey Terry, said Neil with a mocking smile

- Neil, Eliza, said Terry

- Terrence, said Eliza

They took a toast and ran to the car, they were late. Terry had time to finish his breakfast. He walked calmly to the car. Mr. Reagan went with them to introduce Terry to the headmaster. The ride to school was noisy. Neil and Eliza kept babbling about the papers they had to work on.

- Terry, said Neil, you're sure you don't want to stay in public school? The workload in private school is pretty heavy…

- I love the work, said Terry, I'm not afraid

- Terrence is a straight A student, said Mr. Reagan, he's got a 4.0 average…

- You don't say, said Neil sulking

Was there anything Terry wasn't good at?

- Of course, said Eliza, he's perfect!

- You two should be grateful, he could help you out a lot , said their father

The Reagan didn't reply. They were not even trying…Their father shook his head. They finally arrived at school, and Antonia was waiting for them in front of the school. She smiled when she saw Terry…

- Good morning everybody! Said Antonia smiling

- Good morning, said Terry

- Welcome to St. Francis, said Antonia

- Thank you Antonia, said Terry

- Hello Antonia, said Mr. Reagan…

- You're going to the Principle's office right? She asked

- Yes, said Terry

- I'm coming with you, said Antonia, let's go

Neil and Eliza went inside the school to see their friends. Terry was walking with Antonia and Mr. Reagan.

- By the way, said Antonia, I heard you've got a 4.0 average…

- How? Said Terry

- Let's just say word got around that the new guy is a little genius! But not a nerd!

- Gee thanks, said Terry laughing

They went to the Principle's office to finish the formalities with Mr. Reagan and then Terry was given his schedule and he went to class. Mr. Reagan gave him some pocket money.

- It's not necessary sir, said Terry, I have my own money…

- Yes, I know, you worked and saved up your money and I admire you for that. This money is part of our package deal…

Terry was feeling uncomfortable, but Mr. Reagan seemed sincere.

- All right, but I intend to look for another job, sir… I'm not used to having everything handed to me…

- Get used to it for a little while…but I admire your sense of responsibilities…Take the money

- Only because you're insisting, sir…, thank you, said Terry

- You're very welcome. Have a nice day…

- Thank you, sir.

When Terry arrived in his classroom, he had a surprise… he saw Arnie Jones, his old pal who was also stunned to see him! Terry didn't know how to behave, since Jones had severed all ties with him…well the ties were severed… so. He just pretended he didn't know him. He was still hurt by his friend's betrayal.

During recess, some boys came to talk to Terry. Jones was left in the back burner. Other boys made fun of him…Jones was being bullied…

- Hey Ernie! You've got my paper? Asked one

- I'm not quite done yet, said Arnie Jones softly

- That's not what I want to hear, said the bully, you want me to break your nose?

- But I had to work on my paper too…

He was weak, shy and had not guts whatsoever!!! Terry was stunned! His brother had become a real wuss! A loser, doing to other people's papers!

- I want my paper by tomorrow, or you'll have to answer to me! Said the bully

Neil was among the group of bullies.

- All right, said Arnie…

Terry couldn't help protecting his brother… he stepped in.

- Hey Carter, he said, you're bothering my friend?

- That's none of your beeswax new boy, stay out of this! Said Carter

- It is my beeswax, because, I don't like it when people take advantage of my friends…

- "Ernie the puppet" is your friend? Said Carter stunned

- His name is "Arnie" said Terry, and yes, he's my friend…, you do your own papers and you leave him alone… if I hear that one of you bothered him… they will have to answer to me…

- Who the hell do you think you are? You're just new here!

- Yes, and I'm marking my territory, said Terry angry, now get lost!

- You won't get away with it….

The group of boys left, swearing revenge, with Neil in tow. Terry turned to Jones…

- Terry, why did you do that? Said Jones, you made things worst!

- No, I didn't! You can't let them bully you like that!

- So you stepped in to protect me once again? I didn't ask you for anything! I don't need your help! Terry, leave me alone!

Arnie Jones left upset.

_"What an ungrateful S.O.B! Said Terry in his head, he didn't even say hello! Well it's true what they say, you can't chose who you love… I love him and I'm going to protect him whether he wants it or not…"_

Antonia joined Terry.

- Hey Terry? What was that all about?

- Nothing, said Terry

- All right? How was your first day?

- Good, said Terry I never had problems with school… I take it as a job to get my diploma and find a better job!

- You know what you want to do?

- I'm no quite sure yet… but I have time to decide…

- Well I want to be a botanist… I just love flowers, roses and plants in general!

- That's good, said Terry at least you know what you want to do…

- Getting married and have kids is on my list too…, she said smiling

- That's on my list, definitely! Being an orphan… I want a big family!

They looked at each other with fondness. Ashley saw them from afar and she wanted to leave, her sister dragged her.

- Hey guys! Said Allyson

- Hey girls! Said Terry smiling

- Terry, said Ashley, how was your first day? I heard you stuck up for "Ernie, the puppet"…

- Don't call him that, said Terry

- Sorry, said Ashley, for Arnie Brighton…

- I don't like it when people are treated badly that's all…, said Terry

Terry didn't want to break Jones' confidence. But he was a little hurt by Jones' reaction to his help.

- By the way, we're having a ball at the mansion for the Great aunt's return on Saturday night…

- That's good…, said Terry

- You're invited of course, said Antonia

- You can bring your girlfriend, said Ashley

- I can? Said Terry

- Yes of course, said Ashley, she would be welcome!

Allyson wanted to whip her sister! Antonia was a little sad.

- All right, said Terry, I'll see if she can come, thanks Ashley

Terry had seen the little game…he didn't like it when Antonia was sad. He wasn't going to bring Nina to the ball…

- What's her name? Asked Ashley, your girlfriend…

- Nina, said Terry…

- I would like to meet her, said Ashley, I hope she can come…

- Ashley, said Allyson can you come with me? I'll talk to you later guys!

- Bye, said Terry and Antonia

Allyson dragged her sister by the arm.

- You're terrible!

- What? She has to know the reality… he's not available!

- Why are you doing this? Because he's not interested in you?

- Who said she had to have him? Why can't it be me?

- Ashley…don't let a boy come between you and your family…, said her sister leaving

Allyson left. Ashley felt bad for being mean to her cousin. Antonia was always very nice to her. But…She went to talk to her friends… her cousin could squirm a little!

*

* *

Jones on his side was surprise to see that no one was bullying him anymore. The word was out that the new guy was protecting him… He felt ashamed for lashing out at Terry. At lunch time he approached Terry.

- Terry, he said, can I talk to you?

The other students were getting out of the classroom.

- What is it Jones? Said Terry

- Hi… I didn't even say hi to you when it's been all these years since I've seen you…

- Hi Jones…, said Terry

- Thank you for sticking up for me… I forgot what it was to have a big brother protecting me….

- You can't let them bully you like that, Jones, it's not right!

- I know, I'm weak…

- You have to get some backbone, buddy… life is though

- You always protected me… I felt so lost without you! I missed you so much…

He hugged him, Terry hugged him back. He had missed his little brother…

- I missed you too, Jones…, said Terry, it's good to see you!

- I love you Terry…

- I love you Jones…

They went to lunch together laughing. They saw the three cousins at the table and they went to sit with them.

- Guys, said Terry, this is Arnie Jones … Jones for friends

- Hi Jones, said the cousins

- Hi girls, said Jones smiling

He was looking at Ashley… Ashley thought he was weak and stupid. She looked at him with mean eyes. Ashley looked down. He was intimidated. Terry saw that… Ashley had stolen Jones' heart! And she wasn't even giving him the time of the day! She was drooling over Terry!

_"This is not good, said Terry in his head…I like Antonia, I'm going out with Nina… Ashley and Allyson like me… Arnie likes Ashley… what a mambo jumbo!"_

After lunch when they were walking to their classroom Terry talked to his friend.

- You like Ashley..., he said

- Well she will never like me…, he said

- Don't sell yourself short, said Terry'

- Come on Terry… even you can't fix this! Forget about it, ok?

- All right… but you should go after what you want…

- That's easy for you to say, you have it all! The looks…

- Looks aren't everything… and you're good looking too… you just need more… confidence in yourself…anyway. Tell me when you're ready?

- Thanks Terry… you always made me feel better…

After school, the bullies came to confront Terry. One last attempt to make his power disappear.

- New boy…, said Carter, I'm going to get you somewhere where we won't get expel or detention for fighting…

- At least you've got some brains, said Terry, why don't you use it to do your own papers? Because Jones here has a new resolution…

- I won't do your papers anymore, said Jones softly

- You got that? Said Terry, and if I get a hint you came after him… I don't need all this fancy school… I'm from the streets!

Carter left intimidated, with his band. Terry wasn't doing much, he just that power to intimidate people. He knew it from the start, when he was at the Pony Home the others were listening to him and intimidated by him… it just grew stronger when he grew up. Like they say, some people are made to rule, some are made to obey… That's what he thought in his mind. He didn't use his power to be mean to others, he was actually helping others any time he could.

Neil and Eliza left with the driver without Terry.

- Those two spoiled brats! Said Terry

Antonia was there with her two cousins when they saw the car leave.

- I think they did you a favour, said Antonia; Allyson is going to drive us now!

They went back home signing and laughing in the car. Neil and Eliza actually did him a favour. He had a blast! Neil and Eliza when they got home on the other hand were yelled at by their father.

- Where is Terrence? He asked

- I don't know, said Eliza

- He didn't come with us, said Neil

- How could you leave him behind!? Said his father, that's so petty of you!

- He was taking his time… I needed to get home, said Neil

- To do what? Go sleep in front of the television? Said his father, I can't believe you!

- Leave the children alone, said his wife, what is it with you and that boy? You keep defending him!

- I took him in, I'm responsible for him, you don't want child support services to come and investigate the way we treat children, do you?

- I didn't ask you to bring a stray cat! Said his wife

- Sarah, please, stay out of this! You're not helping! You two go to your room, you're grounded!

- Mom! Said Neil and Eliza

- Sorry guys, said the mom, you heard your father…

Neil and Eliza went upstairs, sulking.

- This is all your fault, said Eliza with your childish pranks!

- Damn that Oliver Twist! He's going to pay for this!

- Give it up, dad is going to defend him again…, said Eliza

- I'm going to get that S.O.B if it's the last thing I do!

- Neil…oh what the heck? Do what you want!

Eliza went to her room sulking. Neil was angry at Terry.

Terry arrived a few minutes later and he found Mr. Reagan arguing with his wife.

- Hello, said Terry

They stopped arguing.

- Terrence, said Mr, Reagan, how was your first day?

- It was pretty good, he said, I came with Allyson she gave me a ride

- Why didn't you come with the others

- I was late talking to some friends… I told them to leave without me, said Terry

- All right. But I would like you to all come back at the same time, said Mr. Reagan

- I apologise sir, said Terry, I have a paper to write, I'll be in my room

- See you later Terrence…

Terry left and went upstairs to write his paper. Mrs. Reagan looked at her husband with mean eyes.

- You see? It was his own damn fault! You punished the kids for nothing

- Stop it Sarah! You know damn well he's covering for them! He's actually nice to have apologised for being left behind!

Mrs. Reagan didn't reply. Her husband was fascinated by Terry. She couldn't do much while he was there. He was going to go on a business trip soon…

*

* *

Terry went to his bedroom to write his paper. Then he called Nina, who was also doing her homework… and he helped her out over the phone.

- You know how perfect you are Terry? Said Nina

- I'm not perfect honey… I just want you to finish your homework, so you can come and see me freely… I'm selfish!

Nina burst out laughing.

- You're selfish because you want me near you? I can take that! She said

- We can go out for milkshake later? Said Terry

- Milkshake? You're too cute, you know that Terry! ?

- Or smoothies….

- Or smooches…

- Whatever you want baby, said Terry smiling, I'll see you later then…

- Bye baby, said Nina

Terry called Jones, who was glad. He had been so lonely all those years. He was happy to have Terry back and they were debating about their paper together and defending their arguments. Jones felt alive again. They of course talked about Ashley…

- She's so intimidating, said Jones, I can't stop thinking about her…

- I'm not saying anything…, said Terry

- I'm not asking you to say anything…just listen. I'm so happy I have someone to talk to!

Jones was almost having a nervous breakdown due to his lack of friends. At the Pony Home there were lots of kids to play with… His parents were thinking of bringing him to a shrink…

*

* *

When Jones hang up the phone. His mother was looking at him.

- Who was that? She said

- Terry…

- Terry? From the Pony Home?

- Yes…

- I thought I told you to sever ties with him years ago…

- I did… I saw him again today

- Where?

- At school…

- He's in your school? A private school?

- He was taken in by the Reagan so he could keep company to their son Neil…

- That Neil is a really bad boy. I don't want you with him, or with Terry

- Mom! No! I've been lonely with no friends for years! Terry came to school, he defended me! He protects me! I'm not being bullied anymore because of him!

- You were bullied? Oh… why didn't you say anything…

- So you would rush to school and defend me?! No way! I don't want my mommy defending me…!

- But…

- Mom… did you know I had to write papers for those bullies so they would leave me alone?

- What? But…

- Terry came and changed that… I'm free mom! And I owe it to Terry… I feel good and I'm not going to ignore him.

Mrs. Brighton didn't say anything. Arnie was feeling better indeed, he sounded more confident. She was grateful to Terry and she regretted keeping them apart. Arnie wasn't strong enough to take a drastic separation from a world and someone he had know all his life. He had met Terry, his brother and his long lost friend and his eyes were shinning and he was a happy camper!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Terry Terry_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_"Jealousies and schemes..."_**

Some people wake up in the morning and they search for a way to make their lives better. Some people wake up in the morning to make their life and the lives of their loved ones better, some do it for their friends too… but there are some people who wake up just to find ways to make others feel bad. It was the case of Neil Reagan. He was a teenager who, instead of enjoying life with his friends, he was plotting revenge on his father's protégé. Getting grounded because he played a trick on him only fuelled his anger toward Terry.

Terry finished his paper and he got ready to go pick up Nina and go for a drink in a café.

- Terry! She said happy and hugging him

- You're ready?

- Yes… thanks for all your help, she said smiling you're amazing

- You're very welcome

They went to a café and they ordered a big smoothie they were going to drink together with two straws. They were whispering drinking and smooching.

The three cousins were in town, looking for a new dress for the Saturday ball. Ashley saw Terry with his girlfriend by the window and she found a way to drag her sister and her cousin inside to buy a milkshake. Antonia saw Terry kissing Nina and she felt bad… she wanted to go back to the car, but Ashley spoke up!

- Look Tonia, there's Terry and his girlfriend! Said Ashley

Antonia's heart was ripped into shreds. Terry kissing his girlfriend! It hurts like hell! Ashley walked to them, Allyson and Antonia had no choice but to follow her.

- Hi Terry! Said Ashley with a big smile, is that Nina? Of course she is! You wouldn't be kissing her if she wasn't!

Terry looked at Ashley, he looked at Antonia who looked so hurt and Allyson was sad.

- The three cousins: Ashley Antonia and Allyson, said Terry, this is Nina…

- Hi, said Nina with a smile

- Hi, said the girls…

- You all go to school together? Asked Nina

- Yes, said Ashley, Terry lives at our cousins'…

- Oh, said Nina

- Did he tell you we have a ball on Saturday night at the Andrew Mansion? We told him you were invited too…

- Really? Said Nina, Terry…?

- Well… I didn't get the chance to tell you, said Terry looking at Ashley with mean eyes, I was going to ask you for your plans for Saturday night

- I have nothing that's going to beat a ball at the Andrew Mansion! Said Nina smiling

- So you can come with me? Said Terry

- Of course baby! Said Nina kissing him, thank you so much for inviting me, she added looking at Ashley with a smile, that's so nice of you!

- You're very welcome! Said Ashley, I'll see you in school, Terry and Nina… see you Saturday!

- Bye, said Nina

- Bye, said Terry…

- Bye, said Antonia and Allyson

The three cousins left and Terry felt a little uncomfortable.

- Terry… you wanted to invite me right? Asked Nina

- Of course! He said

- Why did it seem like that girl was forcing your hand…?

- Because she put me on the spot! I don't like that…but I was going to ask you to come with me…

- Really?

- Yes really…

He didn't like lying to her, but he didn't want to hurt her either. He wasn't going to invite her so Antonia wouldn't feel bad, but Ashley had other plans…Terry kissed Nina passionately and she forgot about the awkward moment and savoured her boyfriend's kisses.

- We're going to have a wonderful time on Saturday at the ball with those rich and obnoxious people, said Nina

- Yes, we will… I'm sorry if I sounded hesitant… I wanted to talk to you myself, not in front of them…

- That's ok baby… kiss me again…

Terry complied and Antonia saw them from the window, she had tears in her eyes. Allyson was angry at her sister. Ashley was glad; she was drinking her strawberry milkshake and enjoying every sip of it…

*

* *

When the cousins arrived at the mansion, Antonia went straight to her room with her dress. Allyson talked to her sister…

- You're mean, you know that? Why did you do that?

- I just wanted to make sure Terrence brought his girlfriend, I had the feeling he wasn't going to bring her to please Antonia…

- Ashley…even if he becomes available…he likes Antonia…not you. And you're showing yourself in a very bad light to him… you're deliberately hurting your cousin…

Allyson went to her room with her dress. Ashley stayed alone for a while, thinking… Yes, she was showing her bad side in front of Terry…But her jealousy took over, she was happy Antonia didn't have Terry…

**********

Terry took Nina home and he arrived just in time for dinner. He changed quickly and arrived at the diner table, but he was alone with Mr and Mrs. Reagan. Neil and Eliza were still grounded and they had dinner in their rooms. Terry talked with Mr. Reagan and they discussed the global warming and other boring scientific stuff… Mrs. Reagan was bored to death.

When Terry got to his room, he called the Pony Home, he got Miss Pony on the phone.

- Terry? She said

- Mommy Pony! He said, how are you? I miss you!

- We miss you too, Terry! How are you doing?

- Well not too bad…

- Are they treating you well…?

- It's fine…

- Be courageous, Terry

- I am mommy Pony, I am…

- Good boy. Hang in there. Here's your mommy Maria

- Hello Terry? Said Sister Maria

- Mommy Maria, I miss you so much!

- I miss you too, Terry… are you ok?

- Yes…

- Don't forget to pray and ask God for strength and courage…

- I won't…

- Try to stay pure…

Terry burst out laughing. He talked for a while to her and he asked about the others. He missed the Pony Home. When he was done, he called Antonia…

- Terry, she said

- Are you ok? He asked

- I'm fine Terry …

- I just wanted to wish you good night and make sure you were fine…

- That's nice of you…

- We're still friends, right?

- Why would you ask that? Of course we are!

- I felt a little chill from you earlier…

- Oh… I was just tired of shopping, she said, that's all

She would never admit to him that she was jealous of Nina and seeing him kissing her had made her sick, literally!

- All right then… I'm sorry if I misread you, said Terry

- That's ok. I'll see you tomorrow at school!

- Good night…

- Good night Terry

Antonia was happy. That was Terry's way to apologise for the scene she witnessed. He knew she liked him and he knew she was hurt, so he was making up for that. She loved him even more for that. She went to bed happy.

*

* *

The following days in school, Terry started playing in the football team, he even got Jones to get in the team with him. Terry brought the best in him. Antonia would even stay after school to be with Terry during football practice. Ashley would tag along too.

Neil was still working on his plan to humiliate Terry. Eliza was trying to be nice to Terry. But he was ignoring her. One night she followed her stupid brother's advice…

Terry was in his room when he heard a knock on the door. He thought it was Dorothy.

- Come in Dorothy! He said from his desk.

The person entered the room

- It's not Dorothy…

Terry was startled. He turned around.

- Eliza… do you need anything?

- Well…

- Do you need help with your paper?

- No…

Eliza was wearing her nightgown which was light yellow nightgown, without a robe on top…Terry stood up from his chair and he was looking at her.

- What do you want Eliza, dressed like that?

- Come on, you got to use your imagination, she said with a smile

- My imagination? I can't imagine for a second what you could be doing here in my bedroom this late…

- You've been around with girls…I think you're a wonderful guy, you have the sense of humour, you're smart, you're very handsome and I can't stop thinking about you…

She approached him and she put her lips on his, kissing him!!! She had her arms around his neck Terry was surprised by the audacity of this girl, he pushed her away…she almost fell on the floor.

- Eliza! What the hell do you think you're doing?

- I thought you were not only smart, but also street smart! She said upset

- Eliza, we're not even friends… we don't talk and the day we met you were awfully rude to me…

- I thought you were my brother…

- You thought I was you're brother, so you were rude to me? That's how you treat people from your family? But I was a stray cat, a handsome stray cat and now you regret your attitude. You only get one first impression, Eliza… and I wasn't impressed by yours at all!

- Terry… I…want to be with you…I…

- You're not even trying to apologise…you're incredible! I wouldn't be with you if you were the last girl on earth!

- Terry...

- You're mean Eliza, I don't do mean girls! Get out of my room!

- You coward! I knew you didn't have it in you! You're just full of hot air…

- Reverse psychology is not going to work on me, Eliza… I've been with girls, I can have a different one in my room every night if I want to…But be sure of one thing…it's never, ever, in a million years, going to be you! Now get out of my sight! And if you ever try to kiss me again, I'm going to forget you're lady…

- Terry, I'm sorry…, she tried crying

- Too little, too late…get out!

Eliza was now very angry.

- How dare you humiliate me like this? You dirty little orphan! You're going to pay for this big time!

- Bring it on! I don't care! As long as I don't have to suffer your presence…or endure your lousy kisses

- You bastard! Said Eliza crying

She got out of the room without closing the door. Terry walked to close it. He thought he was a little too hard on her… but she was so mean to him that first day and that's the impression that stuck in his mind… Eliza was attracted to him and that was a very sweet revenge for him… no matter what she does from now on, no matter how mean she is to him, he would know that if he wanted to, she would just shut her mouth… all he had to do is… take her.

_"That mean girl is never going to get to me! Her mean attitude towards me, supporting her brother's lies that first day was a major turn off for me…for good! He said to himself, I can't believe she dared to kiss me! I can't believe she had the nerve to think I would be interested in her, after what she did to me!"_

He took the phone and called his sister Tam on her cell phone.

- Terry!!! She said happy, how are you?

- Tammy! I'm not too bad…

- Not too bad? How's your new family?

- I got the family from hell…

- Oh… sorry. So what are you going to do…?

- I'm going to stick around …

- You're very courageous. Be careful…

- Don't worry about me… what about you; how's your new boyfriend? Is he your boyfriend now?

- Terry, would you stop with your jealousy scenes? She said laughing

- If you wanted to, I would marry you…

- You're my brother…that's brotherly love you're feeling for me…

- You know it's more than that…

- It's your hormones raging… Terry, I love you too, you know that…

- You don't love me enough to make out with me…

- I'm your big sister! I heard you and Jones cry…

- Right! About Jones… we're in the same school…

- What? You found him? That's wonderful! How is he?

- Well he was being bullied…

- And you stepped in and defend him…

- It's like a second nature for me, protect Jones…

- Did you two kiss and make up?

- What do you think?

- Of course you did! I'm happy for the two of you… with you there for Jones… He must've been lost without you…

- I'm just glad to have my brother back…

He talked to Tammy for a while then he went to bed. He thought about the scene with Eliza… What a mess! That mean girl is going to plot her revenge…

*

* *

As a matter of fact…

- Neil, she said entering her room, whatever you got on that stray cat Oliver Twist, I'm in!

- He just rejected you, didn't he?

- It was so humiliating…! She said angry

- He turned you down, big time! You were mean the first day, you lied… and he was humiliated...

- Why did you tell me to try to seduce him?

- So you would be angry enough to help me…, he said with a mean smile

- You're a loser, you know that!? You saw Terry for 10 seconds and you decided you were going to fight him, because he was good looking, you made sure I was mean and now you made sure I get really angry at him…

- Are you going to help me or not?

- I'm so angry at you! And at him! All right! What do you have?

The brother and the sister worked on a way to make Terry pay…for what exactly? For coming into their lives!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Terry Terry  
**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**"Let the Ball begin…"**_

Everybody was anticipating the ball. Eliza wanted to buy a new dress and get her hair done. She went shopping with her mother in the morning then they all went to the hairdressers. She met her cousins there getting their hair done.

- Hey cousins, said Eliza getting ready for the ball? Do you guys have any dates?

- Of course, said Allyson, what do you think?

- What about you Eliza, said Ashley, are you coming with Terrence?

Her sister and her cousin looked at her, but they wanted to see what Eliza was going to say.

- Terrence? Said Eliza faking, why would I want to go out with that stray cat?

- Because he's drop dead gorgeous and you've got the hots for him? Said Ashley

- Maybe for you, said Eliza

- Come on Eliza, said Ashley it's us! Don't tell me you didn't try to get his attention?

Eliza blushed and turned her head. Ashley saw that.

- Oh my God! You did! And I bet he rejected you big time! Said Ashley laughing

- I don't know what you're talking about, Ashley, said Eliza

Nina was working at the shampoo girl on Saturdays at the hairdresser's; she was in the back room helping out with the water for pedicures and manicures. She came out front and she saw the cousins from afar. She also heard them talking. Terry was a very popular guy… she knew how lucky she was. She came out to check if they needed her. Ashley saw her.

- Hey Nina! She said, how are you? Are you getting your hair done?

- She's working here, said Eliza

- Hello, said Nina

- So you're still coming with Terry tonight? Said Ashley

- Yes, said Nina

- Why would she be coming with Terry? Said Eliza, she's just a shampoo girl!

Eliza was talking like Nina wasn't there

- Because she's his girlfriend, said Nina ironically

- You're Terry's girlfriend? Said Eliza stunned

Eliza looked at her. Nina was very pretty with blue eyes, in fact she was beautiful. Eliza was jealous; Nina kissed Terry, and she probably was the girl Neil told her about who was making out with Terry in the stables! The tramp! So…

- What an undemanding guy Terry must be…, said Eliza with disdain

- Yeah, and you could use a tuck here and there yourself, sister! Said Nina

The others burst out laughing.

- How dare you talk to me like that? Said Eliza outraged, I'm going to have your job!

- Oh, I don't care, because at the end of the day, I'm still Terry's girlfriend, said Nina, so why don't you quit while you're ahead?!

Nina went back to the back of the salon to help with the pedicure and manicure. Eliza was furious. She turned to the manager.

- You have to fire that girl! She said

- I'm sorry, why? Said the manager

- She was insolent to me!

- Oh… I'm sorry about that…but you have no power here…, said the manager, and I saw what happened, you provoked her…

- But…

- You insulted my employee. You're free to get your service elsewhere…, but Nina is not getting fired.

Eliza knew that she won't get any other place, last minute. On Saturday afternoon, every salon was busy, very busy. Mrs. Reagan arrived for her hair appointment.

- Eliza, she said they haven't started you yet?

- Mom…, she said

But she looked at her cousins. She didn't want to look like a baby in front of them.

- Hey girls, said Mrs. Reagan

- Aunt Sarah, said the girls

The manager made sure Nina was in the back doing manicure work. She didn't want her to clash with Eliza again.

- Mrs. Reagan, said the manager, welcome! Let's get you all settle…

- Thank you Fiona, said Mrs. Reagan

They all got their hair done. So did Nina, in the back of the salon. She was going to go to that ball and have fun with Terry. She had the most handsome boy in town and every girl at that ball was going to be jealous of her. The manager came to fix Nina's hair.

- I hope you have fun Nina

- Fiona, you don't have to do that…

- I want you to look beautiful and show off with that handsome boyfriend of yours… I heard them, they all have the hots for them!

- I know…sometimes I wonder what he sees in me…

- You're a very beautiful girl and a very sweet one… the red head "Miss spitfire", turns guy off by her meanness. She might get them if she spread her legs though…I heard she tried with your guy and he rejected her…

- Fiona! Gossip!

- What's the point of hearing stories if I can't tell them? And these are on your guy… Ashley likes him, so do Allyson and Antonia too…

- How am I going to win against those rich girls?

- Nina! You've got the guy already, you just need to make sure he stays with you

- I love him…

- Don't let some rich girls intimidate you…Have fun!

- Thank you Fiona, you're the best. Thanks for defending me…I'm sorry if I was out of line with a customer

- Don't worry about it… I can't stand that girl. I wish she would get her service elsewhere and she doesn't tip!

- I knew she was cheap!

They burst out laughing. Fiona did Nina's hair and it was perfect. She also did her make up. Nina was looking beautiful. She was ready for the ball

**********

Everybody was getting ready for the ball. Terry got ready by putting on a very nice suit. He had nice shoes too, though he hated wearing them. He put on some cologne and he was ready to go. He went downstairs and he found Mr. Reagan in one of the living rooms waiting for his family.

- Terrence, you're ready? Good! I'm afraid my family is not quite ready…

- I have to go and pick up my date, sir…

- You've got a date? A girlfriend? I would like to meet her, said Mr. Reagan, you can take the driver and go pick her up while my family is getting ready…

- You think there's going to be enough place in the Rolls?

- We've rented a limousine pour for the occasion…

- A limo, right! All right…

- You take Nick and you go get your girlfriend, then you came here and we'll all go in the limo together…

- Are you sure sir? I mean, I can go directly to the ball with my girlfriend…

- My family has to learn to accept you. I want you to be part of that…

Terry looked at Mr. Reagan, he was genuinely making an effort to make him part of his family. But he was the only one…

- Very well sir, said Terry I'll go get Nina and we'll come here to wait for the others

Terry took Nick and he went at Nina's. She was ready of course, all excited. She had a very nice up do on her hair and a very beautiful blue dress, which matched her eyes.

- You look beautiful, honey, said Terry smiling

- Thank you Terry, she said smiling, you're very good looking too!

- Let's go, we have to go and wait for my family from hell…

- Oh… she said a little sadly

- What's wrong Nina?

- Let's go, I'll tell you in the car.

- Let me say hello to your parents, first

- Of course

Terry went inside to say hello to Nina's parents.

- Good evening, said Terry

- Good evening Terrence, said Nina's mother, you look very handsome

- Thank you

- Terrence, have fun at the ball with Nina

- Thank you dad, said Nina

- Wait, I want to take a picture, said Nina's mother

Terry and Nina stand still and a picture was taken, and another one, another one…

- Mom! We have to go, said Nina

- All right, said the mother, have a good time, bye!

- Bye, said the couple.

- Bye said the father

Nina and Terry got out to get to the car. They got in and Nina was in Terry's arms.

- I had a few words with your… I don't know what to call her…, started Nina

- Who?

- The red head!

- Eliza?

- Yes…

- Why?

- She came to the salon, the three cousins were there and Ashley ask me if I was coming

- And Eliza wondered why would a shampoo girl come to the ball…

- We exchanged words…

- I wish I could've heard that! Said Terry smiling

- It was peachy!!! Terry… all these girls have a thing for you... how am I suppose to compete with them? They're rich, beautiful…

- I'm with you Nina, said Terry, and I like being with you. You don't need to compete with them…

- Are you sure? You now live in a different world, with different people…They might expect you to do some things…

- Like break up with you and be with their family member? If they do that… I'll just go back to the Pony Home….but stop worrying. We're fine…

Terry kissed her until they arrived at the Reagan mansion. Nina fixed her make up and Terry wiped his lips.

- Ready honey? He said

- Ready baby!

Terry got out of the car with Nina. They went inside and they walked to the living room where Mr. Reagan was. They found everybody waiting for them.

- There he is! Said Mrs. Reagan, we've been waiting for you Terrence!

- I'm sorry, said Terry, but…

- I told him to go get his girlfriend while you guys were getting ready, said Mr. Reagan, is this Nina?

- Yes, said Terry, Nina, this is Mr. Reagan, his wife and their two children

Eliza was upset. She was sulking. Nina had a very pretty dress and her hair was perfect!

- The shampoo girl is riding with us? She yelled, you've got to be kidding me!

- Eliza! How dare you be so rude to Terry's date?! Said her father

- That's because she's jealous! Said Neil

- Neil! Said her mother

- Everybody just shut up! Said Mr. Reagan, I apologise for my family's rudeness, Nina…

- That's ok, said Nina who wanted to burst out laughing

- Thank you. Shall we go to the ball now? Said Mr. Reagan,

They all walked to the Limousine outside. Nina was holding Terry by the arm. And she whispered;

- Are they always like this?

- You haven't seen anything yet! Whispered Terry

- You must have a riot living here!

- Tell me about it!

They all got in the car, and Eliza jostled Nina when she got into the Limo. She didn't apologise. Nina shook her head and she got in; Terry got in and sat next to his girlfriend. The atmosphere in the limo was tense. The Reagan kids were sulking, Eliza was jealous of Nina and Neil had the hots for Nina, especially when he thought about the time he saw her and Terry in the stables…

They arrived at the Andrew mansion. A lot of cars were there and they had stand in line for a while before they got to the front door. They finally arrived after a while and they got out. There were bright lights everywhere, photographers and reporters. They got in, and they walked to the ball room. Some servers came with a tray full of different drinks. Others had some little toast with caviar, salmon and other delicacies. Terry took Nina away from the Reagans, and they went to talk to some boys from school wit their date.

In their bedrooms, the cousins were late in getting ready.

- Come on girls, said Ashley, the guests are here already!!!

- I want everything to be perfect, said Antonia, I want Terry to notice me…

- Antonia, he's got a beautiful girlfriend…, said Ashley

- I know but, he could look at me…

- "Look but don't touch"? How could you settle for that? Said Ashley

- I love him…, said Antonia

- Girls! Said Allyson, let's go! The great aunt is going to be furious!

- Let's go then, said Antonia

The girls went downstairs and they found the guest already there. They walked to the great aunt who was sulking because they were later.

- Hey Great Aunt! Said Antonia

- You're late ladies! Said the Great Aunt

- We're sorry, said Ashley, we just wanted to be beautiful for you

- You do look very beautiful, said the Great Aunt, you're forgiven. Don't go too far, you have to open the dance floor.

- All right…, said Allyson, let's go say hello to our friends girls!

The three cousins went to see their friends and say hello to people they knew.

**********

Terry had found Arnie, who was of course, dateless, still lusting after Ashley, but he didn't have the courage to tell her.

- Nina, said Arnie, you're very beautiful

- Thank you… should I call you Arnie or Jones?

- Jones is good, said Arnie smiling

- Then Jones it is! Said Nina smiling

- Jones, said Terry, Ashley is coming towards us with her sister and her cousin…

- Where? Said Jones with a little panic

- Relax buddy, said Terry, it's going to be fine…

The three girls arrived in front of them.

- Hello! Said Antonia smiling, thank you for coming!

- Hello, said the others smiling

They all greeted each other, for a little while. Arnie couldn't get his eyes off of Ashley. Antonia envied Nina…And Terry was trying not to look at Antonia for too long.

It was time for the ball to begin and the Great Aunt sent a maid to get her grand nieces.

- Ok, the party is going to start, said Allyson, let's go girls!

- See you later, said Antonia to Terry with a smile

Nina saw that and Terry looked at Antonia as she walked away. Nina was hurt.

An announcement was made for the guest to come forward. The Great Aunt stood up. Her family members were standing close to her.

- Ladies and Gentlemen, said the Great Aunt, welcome to my party. I used to love balls when I was younger, and I still do, I'm just not on the dance floor anymore, thanks to my rheumatism.

The guests laughed softly.

- I wonder what she looked like when she was younger, said Nina

- Like an eagle, a mean younger eagle, whispered Terry in her ear

Nina giggled softly. The Great Aunt continued her speech.

- But fortunately, I've got my grand nieces who will dance in my place and I will take great pleasure in looking at them dancing. They are going to open the dance floor with my favourite waltz of all times!

The waltz started.

- Go get your partners darlings, said the Great Aunt

Allyson walked to her boyfriend and took him to the dance floor. Ashley took a boy she kind of liked and Antonia… Well Antonia wanted to live her dream…

- Terry, she said, would you do me the honour of dancing with me, please?

She had walked to him, she had passed Neil, who was hoping she would ask him and she went to Terry who was with Nina. Neil was furious. Terry didn't answer; he and Antonia were looking at each other… Nina was hurt

- If it's ok with Nina, Terry finally said

- Nina would you lend him to me to open the dance floor? Said Antonia

Ashley was stunned! She didn't know her cousin had it in her! She wanted to dance with Terry and she just asked him! Despite the fact that he had a girlfriend!

Nina had no choice but to say yes. Every body was looking at them.

- Of course, said Nina with a smile, go ahead honey

- Thank you, baby, said Terry kissing her on the forehead, and giving her the glass of punch he had in his hand

He took Antonia's hand and they walked to the dance floor. Terry put his hand behind her back, Antonia put her hand behind Terry's back they held each other with their remaining hand and they started dancing. It's like they were floating in the air. They had great chemistry, they made a wonderful couple.

Nina was hurt and Neil came and whispered something in her ear.

- Well, they seemed pretty close don't they?

- They're just dancing…

- You know, the day they met, they couldn't stay away from one another? They met at church, we came here for brunch and they were inseparable! I was surprised when I saw you two making out in the stables the same night, that he had a girlfriend! He didn't say a word!

- Well did you ask him? Said Nina

- I did, but he said no…maybe because Antonia was there, he wanted to impress her or make him think he was available

- Can you please leave me alone? Said Nina hurt

- It hurts, doesn't it?

- Terry is with me… he's just dancing with her…

- Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll end up believing it!

Nina was upset and she walked away to go powder her nose and cry. Neil had a mocking smile on his face.

Terry was dancing with Antonia and didn't know what was happening. Antonia was dancing with the boy of his dreams and she was on cloud nine. Nothing was going to ruin her moment and her evening.

The Great Aunt saw Antonia dancing with Terrence. She remembered how happy she was when she was young and dancing with the boy she loved; Antonia had the same glow, the same happiness in her eyes. Antonia was in love with Terrence Grandchester.

_"Oh my God! Antonia, you couldn't fall for the grandson of one of my friends? You fell for the "stray cat" like Sarah calls him… Oh Antonia!" Said the Great Aunt in her head_

She remembered seeing Terry coming in with a girl… She didn't want her grandniece to be hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"Fun at the ball..."**

The music continued and Antonia was still on cloud nine. She was dancing with Terry, with the boy she thought about every second of everyday. She was comfortable in his arms, she felt warm and in security.

Nina was crying in the ladies' room for a minute, then she remembered what Fiona told her; she already had Terry, she was Terry's girlfriend…she already had him.

_"Terry is with me… and I love him, she said to herself and I'm going to go get him when she's done dancing with him…I couldn't say no in front of all those people…but … I just feel so ridiculous! Terry…at leas he told her to ask me…and that obnoxious boy poisoning my mind! Why did I listen to him? Let me go back to the party…" She said talking to herself_

Nina went back to the ball room and the waltz had just finished.

- You're just in time, said Neil, the dance is over

- Leave me alone, all right? Said Nina walking away from him

Terry and Antonia were looking at each other when the dance ended..

- Thank you so much Terry, you don't know how happy you made me…, said Antonia

- I'm glad I could help, said Terry smiling

They looked at each other for a little while.

- I think I'm going to go see Nina, said Terry

- Of course, said Antonia, I'll see you later

- All right…

Terry walked, looking for Nina with his eyes. He finally saw her with Neil. She looked annoyed. She smiled when she saw Terry.

- Baby, said Terry, is everything ok?

- I'm fine, now that you're here honey, she said

- You want to breathe a little fresh air? He asked

- Yes, please

They walked to the back of the room where there was a door opened leading to the garden. They went outside and they walked to the gazebo where they were some benches. They sat down and Terry hugged her.

- I'm sorry baby, said Terry, I know you were put on the spot…

- I couldn't say no, said Nina

- I know baby…

- You put the decision on me…

- I wanted you to be ok with it

- I wasn't… but thank you honey for considering my feelings

- I didn't think she would do that…

- Why? Because she looks so pure and innocent? Said Nina ironically, she stole our first dance… I hate her!

- It's still going to be our first dance…

- Mine, but not yours…

- Nina…come on baby. Let's not let this bother us…

- You seemed glad to dance with her…you like her

- She's my friend, of course I like her baby… but I'm with you

- Did you tell her that?

- Yes, I told her the day we met, she asked me…

- You did?

Neil ….

- According to Neil you said you didn't have a girlfriend when he asked you

- Neil? I don't talk to that snotty nosed kid! You shouldn't listen to him, he's a troublemaker

- I can see that…he made me cry…

- Baby, said Terry kissing her on the lips

Terry cursed Neil for making Nina sad. He kissed her for a while.

- Are you feeling better? He asked

- Yes, honey she sad smiling, you're the best!

- Do you forgive me?

- Yes, baby, said Nina laughing

- You want to go back to the party?

- In a minute, can you kiss me again?

- Sure baby…

They continued kissing for a while. Ashley and Antonia were looking at them through the window.

- See what you did? Said Ashley to her cousin

- What?

- You had to dance with Terry…he had a girlfriend!

- It was just one dance…

- Terry's first dance…Nina probably wanted him to dance his first dance with her…

- I'm sorry, said Antonia, I wasn't thinking…

She was sad.

- Yeah you only think about yourself!

Ashley left. Antonia was sad. Terry was making up with his girlfriend, everything was fine. She went to see her Great Aunt.

- What's wrong angel? Said the Great Aunt, aren't you having fun?

- Yeah but…

- Your dancing partner is gone

- He's with his girlfriend

- He's got a girlfriend, then it's better if you forget about him…

- I can't… I love him…I love him so much

- Oh Antonia!

- It's beyond my control…

Terry had just came back with Nina and they were dancing smiling at each other. Antonia looked at them with sad eyes. Neil arrived and in followed her eyes.

- Don't they look just so cute? He said

- Neil, don't start…

- What? Would you like to dance with me?

- No, said Antonia

- Come on angel, said the great aunt, go dance with your cousin, don't let that boy ruin your evening…

- Terry didn't ruin my evening, he danced with me and made me very happy

- Whatever, go dance with Neil…

- All right Great Aunt, but I'm doing it only because you asked me to…

She went to the dance floor with Neil and she couldn't help looking at Terry and Nina.

- You can't keep your eyes off of him! I tried to mess it up with his girlfriend, said Neil

- What? Said Antonia, what did you do?

- I told her that Oliver Twist never told us about her…

- But he did, said Antonia, I asked him the first day if he had a girlfriend, he said yes…

- I saw them making out in the stables, and I have to say, it was quite a sight!

- Neil! You're disgusting! A liar and a peeping Tom!

- Yeah and Oliver Twist is just perfect isn't he? Only he's not available! Too bad for you! Come back on earth!

- What do you have against him? He's nice, he's smart, a straight A student, he could help you! What's wrong with you? You're so blinded by hatred that you don't know a good thing when it happens to you!

- Like a needed a companion!

- You're hopeless, you know that?!

Antonia stepped on Neil's foot on purpose.

- Ouch! He said

- I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have to end this dance here, I'm clumsy with my feet, I might step on your foot again!

Antonia left Neil to go be with Allyson.

- How are you doing sweetie, asked Allyson

- I'm fine…

- You were gutsy to ask Terry to dance with you…

- I just wanted to dance with him. I hope I didn't cause any problems…

- Really? Doesn't a part of you wishes he would break up with Nina for you?

- A very selfish part… but I put myself in Nina's shoes; I wouldn't want Terry to break up with me…

- You're a very nice person, Antonia, said Allyson smiling

- Nice girls finish last! Said Antonia sadly

Antonia walked to Nina. The dance was over and Terry went to the little boys' room.

- Hi Nina, she said

- Antonia, she said coldly…

- I'm sorry if I upset you…I didn't have anybody to dance with…

- What about your cousin Neil…

- Would you dance with Neil if you had the choice?

Nina smiled. Antonia was nice…

- I wanted to dance my first dance with Terry, said Nina, and his first dance

- I know, I'm very sorry about that, I didn't mean to upset you…I wasn't thinking…

- You love him, said Nina

- I…

- I can see it Antonia…he's with me…

- I know. I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to try to steal him away from you. What you saw was a friend asking another friend to open the dance floor with her…that's all. So no hard feelings?

Nina looked at her, she seemed sincere.

- No hard feelings! She said smiling

- Thank you, I hope you're enjoying yourself

- I'm with Terry, that's a given, said Nina smiling

- I believe you , said Antonia smiling

Terry came back and found the two ladies talking and laughing. He had a sigh of relief.

- Ladies, said Terry, are you talking about me?

- No, said Nina, you think the world revolves around you?

- There's global warming, the ozone layer…, said Antonia

- Terrorism, chemical weapons of mass destructions…, said Nina

- And I thought girls only talked about guys! Said Terry joking and laughing

They burst out laughing. Ashley was looking at the scene with Neil, she couldn't believe Antonia managed to befriend Nina, Terry's girlfriend.

- Incredible! Said Neil

- She befriended her rival, said Ashley, clever move….Nina won't see her coming

- Would you two stop it! Said Allyson who had arrived, Antonia is not like that and you know it!

- Miss Goody two shoes, said Ashley she makes me wanna puke!

Arnie Jones arrived to invite Ashley to dance.

- Ashley, he said shyly, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?

Ashley wanted to refuse but her sister gave her the look. It was their ball, they had to be nice to the guests. So Ashley had to force herself to be nice.

- I'd be delighted young man, she said almost ironically

Arnie was happy. He took her hand and went to dance. He was a good dancer and she was surprise to see that she was actually enjoying dancing with him, he was charming.

Terry looked at Arnie dancing with Ashley and he smiled. He was hoping his friend start to have more confidence in himself and go after Ashley.

Eliza was looking at Terry from afar. She wished she could dance with Terry. But she could only dream about it.

Everybody was having fun. Terry even asked Antonia to dance this time and Nina was ok with it. She went outside for a walk and she ended up in the stables. She thought about what Neil had said about seeing her and Terry making out in the stable. She blushed a little. Terry… she loved him so much, he was so nice, all the girls wanted him, but he wanted her…She felt so proud. She heard some noise…

- Terry? She said turning around

The was a shade coming, but…it wasn't Terry

- Neil, she said, what are you doing here?

- I was just taking a walk

- Are you following me?

- I wanted to see where you going… you want to soil theses stables too?

- Leave me alone…

- You know I had to satisfy myself after peeping on you…

- Oh my God! Said Nina

- Well now I was hoping you would be nice enough to spare my hands…

As he said that, he was approaching her. Nina was walking back, afraid.

- I think I'm going to go back to the party, said Nina, Terry must be looking for me…

- He's busy with Antonia, with your blessing I might add…

Neil was now grabbing her arm.

- Let go of me!!! You sick freak!

But Neil was trying to kiss her. Nina was kicking him, but she couldn't get away! Neil had put his lips on hers and Nina was disgusted, she bit his tongue!

- Ouch! You slut! You wait…

- No! Let go of me…!

Terry arrived and took Neil off of his girlfriend and he punched him several times. Neil was bleeding all over his face.

- If you ever come near her again, I'm going to kill you! Said Terry angry

- You're done Oliver Twist! Said Neil, I'm going to get you for this!

- Bring it on! Get your own girlfriend to put your filthy paws on!

Nina was in Terry's arms, upset.

- Are you ok baby?

- Yes, let's just get out of here, said Nina

They left the stables leaving Neil bleeding… They went back to the party and Terry went to tell Mr. Reagan he had to take Nina back home because she wasn't feeling well.

- What's wrong? He asked

- Don't worry about it now… I just want to take her home…

- All right, you can call Nick to come and pick you up…

- I already call a cab, but thank you sir.

- See you later, Terry.

Terry went to say goodbye to Antonia.

- You're leaving already? Said Antonia

- Nina is not feeling well, said Terry

- You want to go lye down for a while in one of the guest room? Said Antonia

- Thank you, said Nina, but we already called a cab…

- Oh, ok then…, said Antonia, thank you for coming

- I'll call you tomorrow, said Terry, bye

- Bye, said Nina

- Bye, said Antonia

Terry took Nina home and stayed with her for a while. Her parents were sleeping.

- Thank you Terry, I'm sorry I should've been more careful

- You have nothing to apologise for, that coward wanted to force himself on you…

- It was awful, I bit his tongue…

- Oh… I bet it just made him angrier…

- Thank you for being there…

He went back home and went straight to bed. He woke up late in the morning. Dorothy brought some clean sheets for his bed.

- Terry, hi! Did you have fun yesterday?

Terry was feeling the pain in his fist. He had a cold towel on it.

- Yeah…

- I heard Antonia invite you to open the dance floor with her…

- You heard right

- What did Nina think?

- She was upset…but I calmed her down

- I'm sure you did…I just came from Master Neil's room, his shirt was full of blood… do you know anything about it?

- He tried to force himself on Nina…

- And you must've punched him…said Dorothy, Terry…

- I couldn't let him get away with that…

- Mr. Reagan left for a sudden business trip this morning…

- So the Dragon Lady is free to rail road me, right?

- I'm afraid so…

As a matter of fact… Another maid came to tell Terry that Mrs. Reagan wanted to see him…

- I guess this is it… the cry baby ran to his mommy…, said Terry

- He must've snitched on you when he went for his breastfeed this morning, said Dorothy

They burst out laughing. Terry got ready and he went downstairs. He found Mrs. Reagan with her two children waiting for him.

- Terry, she said, come in

- Mrs. Reagan, said Terry

- The doctor just left the house

- He makes house calls on Sundays? Said Terry

- I made a special request, so he could come and see Neil, after you so blatantly beat him up for no reason…

- No reason? He was forcing himself on my girlfriend!

- Neil told me what happened, your girlfriend is a little slut who tried to seduce Neil…

Terry couldn't believe his ears!

- You're going to apologise to Neil and dump the girl who create this problem between you two...

- You've got to be kidding me! NO WAY!

- You dare resist me?

- This is a free country…I can be with whomever I want! And I'm certainly not going to apologise to your coward of a son!

- How dare you?! Said Mrs. Reagan

- Mommy! Said Neil upset

- As your punishment, I'm going to make you clean up the stables you love so much…or you apologise to Neil and break up with your girlfriend…

- I'll take the stables, said Terry angry…

- Why don't you put his room there? Said Eliza, since he likes sleeping with girls there!

Terry looked at her with mean eyes.

- Yeah, said Neil, that would be a good idea…

- I wish I could do it, but social services are going to have our head…, said Mrs. Reagan, he will have to clean up the stables…the foreman is going to have a little vacation. You're going to be cleaning up the stables every day after school and take care of the horses…

Terry wanted to explode. But he knew hitting that snotty nosed kid was going to bring him nothing but trouble…

- And from now on, that girl Nina is not to come on this property…, said Mrs. Reagan, since I can't forbid you from seeing that slut…

- Would that be all Mrs. Reagan?Said Terry on the verge of exploding

- Yes, you can start now, after breakfast…

- Very well Madam. May I be excused, now?

- Yes…, said Mrs. Reagan

- Thank you…

Terry left the room to go outside in the stables. He might as well start taking care of them. What Mrs. Reagan didn't know, is that Terry used to work for Tammy's dad at the ranch. He knew how to take care of horses…labour work wasn't a problem for him… that's how he made the money he had saved up in the bank. He missed working in a way, so the punishment wasn't really one. Dorothy brought him some food and the foreman Clifford came to talk to him.

- Master Terrence…, said Clifford

- You can call me Terry…we are doing the same job…

- Right! And what a good job you're doing! Have you done this before?

- You can say that…I used to work in a ranch after school, when I lived in my orphanage…

- Really? So the Dragon Lady thinks she's punishing you… when in fact she's doing you a favour, because I'm going to pay you for your work…

- That's not necessary, said Terry

- Every job deserves a salary…even the bible says so… so you'll get my money for the week…and after if you want to continue… just say the word. We can work something out…, said Clifford smiling

- Why are you so nice to me?

- You saved Nick job the first day you were here, so we're all here to protect you, the whole staff…

- Told you! Said Dorothy smiling, come and eat your breakfast Terry…

Terry ate and actually was having more fun with the staff than the awful Reagans! He did his work and then he went to see Nina to tell her the news.

- Oh baby! I'm so sorry! She said

- No, don't be… I like working but you not coming over any more…

- You can come and see me then. I never liked that house anyway, it gave me the creeps! So did the people in it! Present company excluded!

They burst out laughing and they kissed. Terry was hanging in there…Life at the Reagan, was getting worse, but he was making the best out of a bad situation.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Terry Terry**  
_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**"A dirty little trick..."**_

The three cousins were talking in their room about the party the night before. They were all happy about it and they couldn't stop talking about it.

- The evening was a blast! Said Ashley

- I saw you dancing with Jones, said Antonia

- Arnie? Well we were hosting, I had to be nice! But… he was actually charming…

- You think you like him? Asked Antonia

- No…but he was really nice, said Ashley, what about you, Terry danced with you again?

- Yes, said Antonia and I apologised to Nina for making her uncomfortable…

- Hum…, said Ashley, you befriending her… you've got the hots for her guy…

- Yes, I do. I didn't deny it to her either…I just told her that I wasn't going to try to steal Terry away from her…

- Really? Said Ashley

- Yes, really!

- Keep your friends close and your enemies closer…

- That's not what it is! You can't understand! Said Antonia

- Ashley, would you stop it! Said Allyson, Antonia is making the best of a bad situation… That's very nice of you

- Nina is nice…, said Antonia, I like her

Ashley shook her head. Only Antonia could befriend the girl going out with the boy she loves!

Antonia's phone rang; it was Terry.

- Terry… how are you? I saw Neil bleeding after you left

- He tried to force himself on Nina…

- Oh my God! You should've called the police on him…

- Yeah, but I already used my fist on him…

- What are the consequences? Aunt Sarah is not going to stand by and watch you beat up her baby…

- I have to clean the stables for a week…

- Oh… are you ok?

- Yes, don't worry… I use to work in a ranch…

- Good then…That Neil, what a loser!

- And Nina can't come over anymore so she won't use her evil ways on her son anymore…

- Well you can go and see her… it's better anyway, far away from that house

- You're right…, said Terry, anyway I just wanted to give you an update …and tell you why we had to leave so suddenly

- Thanks for the phone call, Terry

- Bye Antonia

- Bye Terry…

Her cousins were looking at her. She told them what happened.

- What a loser! Said Allyson

- He's going to be in trouble one day if he continues, said Ashley

- Aunt Sarah is blindsided… she won't listen, said Antonia

- Well let's hope she wakes up and smell the coffee, said Allyson, or her son might end up in jail one day…

**********

Mr. Reagan came back for his business trip and he realised that Terry was working in the stables. He was in his bedroom with his wife to ask her what was going on.

- I punished him for beat up our son…, she said

- What did Neil do?

- Neil is your son! How could you not take his side?

- Because I know he's also mean and vindictive, said Mr. Reagan

- Todd!

- Sarah, you have to stop covering for him, you're not helping!

- I'm going to protect my son, since his father can't seem able to do it! You're taking the stray cat's side!

- I let you spoil them, and I was wrong… Neil has a problem…we need to approach it wisely

- Leave my son alone! Take care of your stray cat! I'm sure you're going to relieve him of his punishment…

- No, actually I won't…

- What? But…

- You see, I know everything there is to know about Terrence… so I also know that he used to work in a ranch after school, before he came here… he actually has money saved up in a bank account. Clever young man, don't you think so?

Mrs. Reagan was sulking.

- The foreman actually gave him his weekly pay for the time he worked in his place…and now they worked something out, he's going to continue working after school and during the weekend and pay him…

- What???

- Every labour deserves a salary... so you see, you actually did Terrence a favour. He wanted to look for a job, and you unwillingly gave him one !

- I'm going to fire him…how could the staff do that without consulting me?

- The staff actually protects him… he did save Nick's job the first day…

- So the whole staff is against me?

- They call you the Dragon Lady, said her husband with a mocking tone

- I'm going to fire them all!

- Well good luck in getting more workers… do you know that our house is call the house from hell? Most of the people we hire always leave as soon as they get another job!

- That's my fault?

- No, it's mine for treating them so badly! He said ironically

- Todd! The children and I have the right to get the best service we pay for…

- Did you noticed how nice the maids are when they are serving Terrence? I don't remember seeing them smile before he arrived here! Would it kill you to be nice to the staff?

- I'm not going to befriend them!

- I'm not asking you to be best buddies… but just a little kindness…

- What's gotten into you? Bringing an orphan boy here… he's not your son by any chance?

- What? You're going to listen to Neil and Eliza's nonsense?

- Well you defend Terrence, you took him in, you protect him

- So I can't do it for a perfect stranger, he's got to be my son?

- If the shoe fits…

- Sarah… We are not having this conversation!

Mr. Reagan got out of the bedroom to go to his study. Mrs. Reagan was sulking some more… Terry's punishment had backfired! It was actually a good thing for him!

**********

Neil and Eliza were also sulking. Apparently Terry's punishment wasn't one. They even tried to humiliate him at school, during recess.

- Hey Terry, said Neil, you're sure you can make practice? The foreman is expecting you to clean the stables!

Terry looked at him with mean eyes. He knew Neil was provoking him in front of the school.

- I already talked to him, he's fine. I'll do my work later this afternoon, said Terry

- He works in the stables! Said Neil with a mocking tone…

- There's no shame in working said a Allyson, I think it's pretty cool…

- What? Said Neil

- Yes, said Antonia, at least he's got his own money and he doesn't run to mommy to have some…

- Well, you work with horses? Said a girl name Brittany with short light brow hair with blond highlights, I love horses too! Taking care of them too… I have a purebred Arabian horse…

- Wow! Said Terry, you're very lucky! I would like to see him…

- I could ride with him to your house one day, so I can show him to you…

- All right, said Terry smiling

Neil was appalled! The plan didn't work. It actually made Terry more appealing to Brittany Backman!!! Damn that Oliver Twist! Eliza looked at the scene and she shook her head.

That evening Eliza was in Neil's bedroom plotting.

- I have to put my plan in motion, now! Said Neil Oliver Twist is getting too lucky

- Well you gave him the nickname every orphans love apparently… He's got so much twists in his backpack!

- Don't be ridiculous, we're going to break him…with what we planned

- I'm not so sure it's going to work… he always falls back on his feet…no matter what we try…The stables is a good example, we thought he was going to be humiliate, but he actually enjoyed it and he continued beyond his punishment! He's not for real!

- And Brittany Backman drooling over him!

- Well you brought up the stables thinking he was going to be humiliated…I've been trying to befriend that girl for years! She was always ignoring me! And you come with your lame plan and make her Terry's best friend!

- What do they see in him?

- You really want me to answer that? Said Eliza with mean eyes

- Right! You like him and he can't stand you!

- I even tried reverse psychology, telling him he couldn't do it…

- Ouch…the humiliation sis! And you still want him?

- Yes! I can't help it! I want him, I love him!

- But you're willing to help me hurt him! What kind of sick love is that??!!!

- Shut up Neil! Said Eliza angry, you want my help or not?

- This time you're not going to blame it on me… you're doing this with your own free will…

They continued plotting…

**********

A few days later, Terry arrived in school and everybody was looking at him. He was with Arnie and the students were whispering and laughing behind their back.

- Is it just me, or something fishy is going on today, said Arnie

- No Jones, something is up…, said Terry, let me ask Antonia

They walked to Antonia who seemed a little upset…

- Hey Antonia, said Terry, what's up?

- Terry, she said smiling, hey…

The others students were looking at them still whispering. Terry looked at Antonia, she seemed a little uncomfortable…

- Antonia, said Terry, what is it? Why is everybody whispering?

- Well, there's a little video going around of you and Jones…

- Me and Jones? Doing what? Said Terry clueless

- Hugging and declaring your love to each other, said Ashley

Terry looked at Jones and then he looked at the girls and the rest of the students.

- What? He said but…where is that?

- I got it on my phone, said Allyson, take a look…

Terry took the phone and he saw the scene of him hugging Jones he first day when they "kissed and made up" and saying "I love you"!

The Carson gang were passing by…

- Hey White! No wonder you defended him, he was your wifey!!! Said Carson bursting out laughing

Carson started to make kissing sounds with his lips at Terry and Jones.

- Who could've done this, said Jones

- Neil, said Terry, who else is out to get me?

They looked around and they saw Neil laughing with his friends behind Carson's gang.

Terry looked at Jones…

- Are you going to deny it? Said Ashley

- No, said Terry looking at Jones and speaking loud enough for everybody to hear, I'm not going to deny it! I love Jones and he loves me…

There was a gasp among the students. Antonia looked at Terry; he must have a plan…

Terry took Jones and hugged him…

- You still love me buddy? Now that our secret is out? Said Terry

- Yes, of course! Said Jones, now everybody knows our secret, we might as well say out for the whole school to hear; I was adopted, I was with you at the orphanage…we were found on the same day and we had a very happy childhood together… darn! The sun might stop shinning!

- Or the snow may fall today, because we're brothers! Said Terry, if hugging my brother is considered a gay thing, so be it! I don't care… Neil…Neil…when are you going to quit…you want to make me look gay? I'm not, not that there's anything wrong with that! But you see you should be the first one to deny it, you know why…Peeping Tom! How are your hands? Any signs of rheumatism yet?

The other students burst out laughing and Neil became bright as red. They looked at Terry smiling…

- Neil, you're such a loser, said Antonia

- Yeah, said the other students…

- I knew it wasn't true, said another student…Neil Reagan is a loser!

- Loser! You suck! Are you that desperate, said another girl, you wanted to burst all the girls' bubble?

- He might not be dating any girl here in the Academy, but he's got a girlfriend outside the school…, said another one

- What about you Neil? Said Allyson, where's your girlfriend?

- You can't even score… you're just jealous! Said another one

Everybody lashed out at Neil until the bell rang for class. Neil was furious! Nobody talked to him. He was called in the principle's office.

- We have it from good authority that you've tried to ruin your cousin's reputation, by posting a private scene on the school website, and you hacked in the school's computer! That's an invasion of privacy and this school doesn't condone that! Our website is seen around the world by millions of people… Today they had to see you prank on it!!! I'm going to need to see your parents, Mr. Reagan and you're going in detention…

Neil was angry some more…Eliza got away, because she made herself scared with everything hit the fan…The Reagans came to school to hear about their son's misbehaviour.

- That boy brings out the worst in my son, said Sarah

- Come on Sarah! Said her husband, don't even try to defend him this time!

- But…

- If he dedicated all that energy into his school work, he wouldn't have any problems at school…

- Todd!

- Mr and Mrs Reagan, I'm afraid your son has to be suspended for a week…

- A week?! Said Mrs. Reagan, no you can't do that!

- Actually I can… He will have to work from home and hand out his punishment assignments, hopefully the time off will be beneficial for him…

- But…, said Mrs. Reagan

- Thank you , said Mr. Reagan

- I could've called the police, but since we've know each other for a long time… I wanted to give you a chance to help your son … the next time, I won't be so generous…

Mr and Mrs. Reagan left the school. Neil stayed in detention and then he came back home and went straight to his bedroom. His father had taken his phone privileges, his cell phone, his music gadgets, his internet connection. He will have to use his father's computer to do his research for his papers and his father was going to be looking at what he was doing.

**********

Terry was with Jones after school and the three cousins, going home. Jones was going with them to spend time with his brother.

- Terry, you did a good thing diffusing the bombshell, said Antonia

- Neil… is going to try something else… I don't know how long I'm going to continue to take it…

- Don't let him ruin things for you, said Allyson

- I might not have the choice, said Terry…

- No Terry, said Antonia, if it doesn't work out, I'm going to ask if we can adopt you officially…

- What? Said Terry

- Yes, I know it's a long shot…, said Antonia, but it can be done…

Ashley and Allyson were stunned, that was an awesome idea!

- Yes, said Allyson, that's a wonderful idea! If it doesn't work out with the Reagans, we can adopt you!

- But how? The Great Aunt doesn't seem to like me…, said Terry

- Well the Great Aunt Elroy is not the head of the family, it's our Great Aunt Maximilliana, she's away on a trip…, said Antonia, but I'm going to write her and make my request

- Me too, said Allyson

- Me three! Said Ashley, you'll see, everything is going to be fine Terry!

- You're going to live with us and we're going to have a lot of fun! Said Antonia

- That's great, said Jones

- Yes, if you can pull it off, yes, that would be great, said Terry

The three cousins were going to try to help Terry by writing to their Great Aunt Maximilliana and ask her for a huge favour; to adopt Terrence White.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Terry Terry**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**"Summer plans"**_

Terry went to see Nina to tell her what had happened at school with Neil. He had finished his work in the stables and his homework, so he went to get her to go for a walk in the local park. They sat on a bench together and they were eating ice cream Terry had bought for them.

- I can't believe that boy! Said Nina, what a moron! He wanted to make you look gay? Not that there's anything wrong with that! I bet some boys were happy in their hearts about that thought for the few minutes that rumour lasted…

They burst out laughing.

- I don't know how long I'm going to stand living in that family… the father is fine, but the Dragon Lady and her two brats…

- Eliza attacked me at the salon the other day, I heard her cousin saying she had tried something with you…

- Yeah, about that…Eliza came in my room one day and she literally threw herself at me…

- Meaning?

- She was wearing a transparent nightgown without the robe and she kissed me…

- What??? And you let her?

- I was surprised…

- How long did it last?

- I don't know, maybe 3 seconds…

- 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi… That's way too long!

- When you put it like that…

- 1 second would've been a second too many!!!! That's why she was so jealous…she only got a crumb…

- When you got the whole cake…

- And I don't want to share it… I have my cake and I'm eating it too!

She kissed Terry on the lips when she said that, he kissed her back.

- And I have to say, you're the best cake I've ever had…, she said

They burst out laughing.

- I have something else to tell you, said Terry

- Uh oh…now what?

- Well it's about Antonia…

- You didn't kiss her too, I hope!

- No…but she suggested something…in fact I think she's going to do it…

- What? Said Nina who was afraid of the answer…

- She said she was going to write her Great Aunt so she could ask her to adopt me…

- The eagle lady?

- No, apparently the head of the family is another Great aunt…who's always abroad…

- Oh…you living in the same house as Antonia…

- Nothing is going to happen, trust me…

- I trust you… Oh Terry…

- It's going to be fine… anyway it's not going to happen now…

- But in the mean time you have to continue living in the house from hell…

- Yes…

- Oh God, I don't which one is worst for me, you suffering or you being happy in the same house as Antonia…

- Nina…

- She's in love with you Terry…I think they all have a crush on you, but Antonia is the only one not hiding it… I like her for her honesty…so I guess I would feel better having you in their house far away from those dragons… who know what they're going to come up with next…? Because they are not going to stop until they get rid of you…

- Let's not think about that, said Terry and enjoy each other's company…

- All right baby… we were better when you were at the Pony Home with your two mommies and all your little brothers and sisters…

- You're telling me? Sometimes I just want to pack and go back to them… but life is hard and this is just the beginning for me, I have to persevere …

- You shouldn't have to suffer like that…

- What doesn't kill you makes you stronger…

- You're the best, baby…

Nina hugged him hard. Terry wasn't a quitter and she was so proud of him for that.

Terry went for a walk by the river by himself, still thinking about what Neil did to him. Neil wasn't afraid of anything, he was willing to do everything in his power to get rid of Terry. Terry was seriously starting to wonder if he should continue to keep up with him, just to have a fancy education. He was a good student, with his grades, he should get a scholarship if he applies to several universities. He didn't need the fancy schools… he was good at sport, football basket ball, he could get a sport's scholarship. So he made the decision to go back to the Pony Home. He was going back to his mommies and his little brother and get back the quiet life he had left behind. He didn't like to give up, but he had to think about himself. Neil was very dangerous…

_" It's better to leave things before things leave you… I have to know when to quit. I don't want any troubles… I just want to finish school, go to college and make a career …"He said to himself_

But he felt like a failure…He saw a woman with a lot of animals around her… she was dressed in sweats and she looked carefree with her animals.

- Hey you! She said when she saw Terry

- Hi, said Terry…

- What are you doing here by yourself

- I'm thinking about my life…

- You're pretty young to be thinking about that now

- I'm an orphan… I live in this foster home from hell… the son is making my life miserable…

- Oh…but what about the other members of the family?

- The daughter was mean to me when she thought I was her brother…then she changed when she learned it wasn't true…and I rejected her big time! The father is good, but a little weak and always away, the mother hates my guts…

- That's not a pretty picture at all…

- I know, that's why I'm going back to my orphanage….

- Oh… so you're giving up?

- Well… I have to think about myself…

He told her everything mean things mean had done to him.

- That's awful, but you've had other advantages… the private school. St. Francis is a very good school, and you're guaranteed a very good college if you have good grades, said the woman…

- I know but…I can work and get a scholarship on my own

- That's very honourable to want to do things on your own… but think about the advantages you're going to give up… you're an orphan, you want to make it, don't be afraid of taking opportunities. It's okay… that's why they're there…Don't let an obnoxious snotty nosed kid ruin it for you…You're doing great in school, you've got an after school job…a pretty girlfriend?

- Yes, said Terry smiling

- See…you've got it all… I say stay put… you're going to be a big man with a career some day…

- You're very nice to talk to me like that… I was going to go back and pack my bags… After talking to you, I think I might stay.

- I'm glad…,said the woman smiling

- What's your name?

- Billie…just Billie…and these are my friends, the animals….

- I love animals…

- Yes, you take care of horses… I heard the foreman talking in town, he says his little helper does an awesome job!

- You've heard about me? Said Terry surprised

- Yes…but until you told me your story, I didn't know it was you…Hang in there. It's going to get better…

- Thanks Billie. It was nice talking to you… I have to go…

- Good night! Said Billie smiling, nice talking to you too…

Terry left and he felt better. He was going to stay and make it work, against all odds or if Antonia comes through with her adoption plan, it will be even better. Billie was a very nice woman. A little weird… but she was nice. He went back home to call Nina and Antonia and he felt better.

**********

Neil and Eliza were in their room, Neil had just came back from detention and he was now suspended for a week. His sister came to see him.

- Neil…she said, thanks for not squealing on me…

- Oh don't thank me, sis… I will need a favour from you and I'm going to come and collect… you just dodge a bullet…

- I told you Terry was going to fall back on his feet…

- The rumour didn't even last 5 seconds!!! What is it with this guy…

- His so good, his aura is too shiny for us…

- Aura…good boy, Oliver Twist…you just gave me an idea…

- Uh oh… you're not going to plot again, it always backfires!

- I never give up, don't you that?

- Neil…if only you could work on your school work like that…

- Don't start!

- You're going to need summer school, you failed 3 courses and you barely passed the others…forget about Terry for a while and concentrate on your school work!

- All right! Said Neil angry, enough! I don't need any lectures coming from you!

- Well you need to hear it somewhere! You could ask Terry for help…

- Are you kidding me? I'd rather have my tongue nailed to the dining room table every morning at breakfast!

- Neil, look…you have to take you studies seriously, and you know is not going to hire in his company if you're doing bad at school… you have to prove to him that you're worthy

- I'm his son!

- Well right now, looks more like Terry is his son than you…He would hire Terry in a heart beat if he asked him for a job…because Terry is brilliant in class…there's some summer internship at dad's company and the Andrew Enterprises… you could apply…

- I'm the heir! Said Neil, one day all that is going to be mine! I don't need to prove myself with stupid summer internships!!!

- You're hopeless, you know that? Said Eliza, I'm trying to reason with you… but as usual you don't listen. Fine! Suit yourself! I give up…

- Don't let the door hit on your way out! Said Neil and don't forget, you owe me!!!!

Eliza got out of the room. She was wondering what Neil was going to do next to Terry. She could warn Terry to be on his guards… but that humiliating scene came back to her head…

**********

But something might have sunk in in Neil's brain, because he stopped the pranks against Terry and try to work on his school work.

Terry was relieved but it only meant that Neil was going to come back with a bigger prank… Like Eliza said, there was a family reunion one Sunday afternoon, after church and before the end of the school year, at the Andrew mansion. It was mostly for the youngsters. Georgina Johnson, the family's attorney and right hand woman called it. They were all sitting in the very big dining room waiting for her.

- You know why we were summoned? Asked Terry to Antonia

- I think it's for our summer internships, said Antonia

- I thought it was for poor kids wanting to start at the bottom, said Neil, we don't need it!

Terry looked at Neil and he was wondering how he could be so stupid! He preferred to ignore him.

- Shut up Neil! Said Ashley

- Make me, said Neil with a mocking smile

Ashley wanted to reply but Georgina Johnson arrived with a brief case. She had short black hair and she seemed confident like the business woman that she was…

- Hello children, she said…

- Hello, said everybody

- Georgina Johnson, she said, you all know me, except for Master Terrence…I'm pleased to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you…

- Likewise, said Terry smiling, it was all good I hope

- Indeed it was, said Georgina laughing

Georgina smiled when she looked at Terry's wonderful blue eyes. Neil was of course jealous.

- Why is Oliver Twist here? He's not family! Said Neil

- Shut up Neil! Said Antonia

- What? He's not!

- The Great Aunt Maximilliana gave the order for everybody to come to the reunion, including Terrence…

- I can't believe this! Said Neil…

- Terrence White is your father's foster son…so he's family. Now may I proceed or you have another objection Master Neil? Said Georgina ironically

- You may proceed, said Neil against his will

- Thank you, Master Neil. Now your Great Aunt has made a special request this year, a special rule in fact… As some of you know we have internships in our company every summer for teenagers. We get teenagers from private schools, from local schools…. So this year the Great Aunt wants all of you to be taking those internships too, this year, so you could spend your summer working and learning more about the company…

- Why would we want to do that? Said Neil, I want to spend my vacation by the pool drinking lemonade!

- Well looks like you're going to spend a lot of time in summer school too…, said Georgina, if your parents are not telling you this, this is a message from you Great Aunt, the head of the family: you need to get your act together! Because if you continue with your bad grades, you're not going to work for the family business. Your father owns it but the Andrews own a lot of stocks there, one word from the great Aunt, you're not going to get a job in your father's company.

Neil was surprised and upset. He was sulking.

- The rest of you did well in school, especially Terrence. We're impressed by your school work; you've maintained your 4.0 average at St. Francis Academy, which is not an easy thing to do…

- I love challenges said Terry

- Yes I can see that… Now you're all going to work in different section of the company according to what you're best at in school. Terence, since you got the best grade in every course, you can choose your section…

- Thank you

Neil was appalled!

- The others; Miss Antonia, since science, more precisely biology and botanic is your best grade, you're going to be in the lab…

- Wonderful! Said Antonia smiling

- Miss Eliza…you're best grade is in English… you're going to help with the daily data and monthly reports, said Georgina

- Fine, said Eliza with a weary tone

- Miss Ashley, you seem to like chemistry a lot, that's your best grade… so the chemistry lab would be a good place for you

- Great, said Ashley who wanted to spend her summer buying clothes and have fun ...

- Miss Allyson, you like to repair stuff in the house and you're best grade is in mechanic physics…our engineering section would be very good for you

- Wonderful, said Allyson smiling

- Neil…well… we're not very impressed with your grades, and with summer school… the mail room could use a part time boy…

- What? Said Neil, but…

- Look at it this way Neil, said Antonia, at least your brain won't have to work too hard!

- You **can** read, right Neil? Said Ashley with a mocking tone

- Stuff it you two!!! Said Neil angry

The others burst out laughing. Neil was sulking.

- I will see you all the first Monday after the 4th of July week end… You will all get paid for your work and you will not touch your trust fund… you will be free to do whatever you want with the money you've earn… so you can learn the value of a dollar. At the end of the internship, you will do a report explaining what you did, what ideas you came up with, what you learned and how it changed you…

- I thought we were on vacations for crying out loud! Said Neil

- Well you're going to Summer School Master Neil, said Georgina, that's your vacations?

- Come on you big lazy said his sister, this could be fun…

- Working is fun? Not for me!

Neil left the room to go outside. The others were talking among them and Antonia was talking to Georgina. She was asking about Terry's case.

- So what did she say? Asked Antonia, would she adopt Terry

- She's thinking about it… she was impressed by him, his school work…

- I told her all that… and you saw for yourself…Aunt Sarah hates him… there's no say what she's going to do to him next…

- Well, if she does something really bad…it might speed up your Great Aunt's decision…

- That's what I'm afraid of…, said Antonia, that she does something really bad to him… I just want him to be safe here with us…

- You love him, said Georgina with a smile…I'm going to do everything to speed up the process…You're her favourite, she's going to do everything to make you happy…and you never ask for anything… so she should be able to help you. I just need to get a hold of her… but I promise I'll do my best

- Thanks Miss Johnson, said Antonia smiling…

- Good bye Miss Antonia

- Bye Miss Johnson.

Antonia had a glimpse of hope. She will be able to help Terry soon… she prayed everything goes as she planned.

The rest of Sunday went on fine. They had brunch, they watched movies and they had a lot of fun. They also talked about the internship and how fun it would be to work and earn money.

Neil was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared on them. He wasn't there when they left the Andrew Mansion and he came back very late, after his curfew. His father was angry and yelled at him. Neil was angry and careless. He just went to his room to listen to his music. Mrs. Reagan couldn't defend him this time around….


	10. Chapter 10

_**TerryTerry  
**_

_******Chapter 10**_

_******"The 4th of July Barbecue"**_

There was a field trip at St. Francis. The trip was going to Chicago to Adler's Planetarium. All the students were excited to go out of town and have fun. They were also happy because, it was the end of the year and there won't be any work for them to do unless they misbehave… Of course, one student had to misbehave by disappearing on the group with his friends. The teachers realised at the end that they were missing.

- Your brother is a real case, said Ashley to Eliza

- He's unbelievable… I bet you anything he went to the movies…

The whole group had to wait for Neil and his 3 friends to come back, which they did when their movie was over…

- I can't believe this, said the teacher, you guys had to ruin it for the rest of them! You're all going to me a paper of 4 pages on our trip today and on everything that was said in the planetarium and during the tour in the astronomy museum…or no county fair or dance…

- Great Neil! Said his sister, you see what you did!?

- Shut up Eliza! Said Neil

- You make me! She said angry

- Silence said the teacher!

- What a loser! Said Brittany Backman

The other students were of course angry, but they had no choice but to comply. They didn't want to miss all the fun.

- Neil, said Terry, you couldn't wait for school to be over to do your nonsense?

- Shut up Oliver Twist! Said Neil angry

- Since you missed the tour and everything, we all know what you're going to get! Said Terry shaking his head

Neil was sulking but he was plotting his revenge against Terry.

_"I'm going to get that stray cat if it's the last thing I do" he mumbled in his head_

Of course, Neil was grounded again by his father, which made him more eager to punish Terry…

**********

The school year was over at St. Francis and it was dress down day and a little county fair near the school and a little dance during school hours. Every body was glad not to wear their uniform to school. Since the party was going to be in school for students only, during school time, Terry couldn't invite his girlfriend… So Antonia was glad to get all of his attention for once. She felt a little guilty for taking advantage of the situation… most of the other girls stayed away from Terry when they saw him with Antonia… She was on cloud nine. Even if she knew that once that day of school was over, he would go back to Nina. They had a lot of fun at the county fair too. Terry won several stuffed animals for Antonia. He had so many that he kept some for Nina. Antonia didn't mind. They were trying all sorts of games. They were in front of fortune teller's tent.

- Are you sure you want to go there? Said Terry, I think those ladies are pretty scary

- It's for entertainment only! They're not going to say anything to upset us…

- All right, said Terry

They got in and they saw a woman sitting in with a table in front of her. She was old, dressed like a gypsy. She was reading tarot cards.

- Come in my children…, she said with a cranky voice, who's starting?

- I will, said Antonia…

- All right, said the woman

Terry had a weird sensation entering the tent. He felt a bad vibe. She did a reading for Antonia. She was putting the cards in front of her for a while, then she start over again…

- You're in love, she said looking at her cards

- Oh…, said Antonia blushing…

- And he loves you too…

Terry and Antonia looked at each other.

- I see the lovers' card…, said the gypsy

- Oh my God! Said Antonia blushing some more

Terry was smiling. That woman would say anything to make her clients happy.

- Life is beautiful for you, said the gypsy, live everyday like it was your last, you never know how long you're going to be on this earth…

- What do you mean? Am I going to die or something? Asked Antonia

- We're all going to die some day child… that's the only sure thing in this world…

- Then what are you saying? Said Antonia…

- Just enjoy life, said the gypsy a little uncomfortable

She removed her cards.

- I'm taking a break she said, I won't do another reading…

- But…, started Antonia

- I didn't want a reading anyway, said Terry, let's go Antonia, this place gives me the creeps…

- More than the Reagan's house? Asked Antonia

- No, they're hopeless!

They burst out laughing trying to think about something else. But the gypsy's insinuations, telling Antonia to enjoy life, brought a dark cloud in the day. They went back to school to pick up their stuff to go home. They join the others who were also getting ready to leave.

- Hey guys, said Allyson, where were you?

- Having fun, said Antonia smiling

- All by yourself? Said Ashley a little jealous

- We're big enough, said Antonia, we're not kids…

- That's not what I meant, said Ashley

- Then what did you mean, Ashley? Said Antonia a little irritated

Ashley was surprised to see Antonia reply.

- Ok, what's gotten into you?

- Nothing, said Antonia

- Then why are you biting my head off? Said Ashley

Antonia was upset about the fortune teller's words, she felt like someone walked on her grave…

- I'm sorry Ashley, said Antonia

- Let's go outside, said Terry, taking her arm and carrying her bags

- All right, said Antonia, Allyson, I'll wait for you outside.

- Ok, sweetie, said Allyson

Terry walked with Antonia outside.

- It's going to be ok, said Terry

- I'm being ridiculous, I was happy when she said that the person I love loved me too and that we were going to be lovers…and I get upset when she insinuates I'm going to die…

- That's normal

- Why did I listen to her?

- That tent was scary…, said Terry

- When she said I should live my days like it was the last one, I felt this weird sensation, like someone walked on my grave…

- Antonia, don't think about that…

- You're right! She was probably a fake…

- It was for entertainment, remember?

- Yes…, said Antonia feeling better, thank you Terry…

Everything was still weird, but they had to get pass it.

The next day was the last day of school and they all got their report card and were all excited for their summer plans.

Terry had the best report card. Eliza's wasn't bad but Neil's… despite the efforts he made during the last months of school, had to go to summer school. He had to catch up. Everything was going to start after the 4th of July weekend.

There was supposed to be a big barbecue in the Andrew's garden. Every body was invited.

Brittany Backman came with her beautiful white horse to show it to Terry who was with Nina.

- Terry, she said, hi! This is my horse, Golden Boy…

- He's absolutely beautiful, said Terry smiling

- Can I leave him in the stables? She asked

- I'm sure it's ok, said Terry, they're over there

He was point in direction of the stables.

- Thank you, would you like to come with me please, I'm not very familiar with your stables…

Terry looked at Nina.

- Sure baby, she said smiling and kissing him, come back quickly

- All right, said Terry, I'll be right back…

- You can hop in with me, said Brittany, we'll go faster…

- All right…

Terry hopped on the horse with Brittany and they left for the stables. Ashley approached Nina.

- Nina, you know, you're way to good…, said Ashley

- I trust Terry, she said

- You shouldn't trust other girls with him, she's going to make a play for him…

- Don't you wish you were in her place? Said Nina

- What? Said Ashley stunned

- I know you also have a thing for him… don't try to deny it, I work in the salon were you come remember? Antonia is the only honest one…

- Right, she's a real little saint isn't she? Said Ashley

- At least she's not afraid of admitting it to me…Ashley, you like Terry too and I know it. So stop trying to rat the other girls when you want to do the same thing!

Nina went to get a hot dog. She was wearing her bathing suite a two piece one with the top bigger and tight like a t-shirt. It was blue like her eyes.

Ashley was fuming. Antonia admitted to Nina that she loved Terry, and Nina was ok with it? Those two girls were not for real!

Terry arrived to the stables with Brittany, he got off the horse and he helped Brittany down who took advantage to fall in his arms and on his lips! Terry was surprised for a few seconds then he pushed her away.

- Brittany, I've got a girlfriend…

- And I've got a boyfriend, she said, but this can be our little secret… I want you Terry, I want you so much…no one will know

- I would, I can't do this…

- Oh my God, you're handsome and you've got a conscience! You're girlfriend is lucky…

- I can't say the same for your boyfriend…

- Yeah, I know I'm a little slut… I enjoy life. I could die tomorrow without any regrets…

- Brittany, said Terry I have to go…

He arranged the horse and he was out of the stables. Brittany stayed in the barn lie down in the hay, got some all over her even on her hair and then she joined the barbecue…

Terry went back to the party and he saw Nina by the pool.

- Hey sweetie…

Nina looked at him…

- Terry, she said, what happened in the stables with that girl? She asked

- She tried to kiss me, said Terry

Nina smiled. She loved him so much. She took her napkin and she wiped his lips.

- What is it? Said Terry surprised, to see her smile and wiping his lips

- You've got lipstick on your lips and it's not my shade… must be little miss Backman…

- I'm sorry Nina, he said

- Don't be… I'm starting to get used to it. It's not easy to have the most handsome boy in town as a boyfriend...

Terry smiled.

- Well I'm glad I've got a girlfriend who trust me completely, but I am human…

- Were you tempted?

- Not for a second…

- Then we're fine…

- Was that a test?

- I don't know baby, did it feel like a test?

- You must have known she was going to try something…

- Of course, because that's what I would've done to a boy who didn't have a girlfriend! The nerve of that girl!

- Nina…

- I'm sorry…

- Don't be… I like it when you're a little jealous…

The others arrived. Jones was there and he came to stay near them. He was looking at Ashley. Allyson was with her boyfriend. Antonia was getting the attention of one of the grandsons of the Great Aunt Elroy's friends. His name was David McDermott. He was blond like her and he seemed very nice. Terry was surprised to feel a little jealous! Ashley was flirting with other boys.

The parents were sitting at some tables in the garden. The teens were sitting by the pool. Eliza was with her friends and some boys. Brittany Backman arrived, she snubbed Eliza and her friends and she walked where Terry's group was.

Eliza was sulking. Brittany Backman rather be with the stay cat, then with her!

Nina was looking at Brittany with cold eyes. Brittany was still trying to make a play for Terry. So she was keeping the conversation on things that happened in school, so Nina would be excluded.

- You see Nina, that's how it is in private schools, but you wouldn't know that in your little public school…

Nina was calm staying next to Terry.

- I wanted to redo my hair, Nina, what would you suggest, since you work in a salon…

- I'm only the shampoo girl, said Nina

- Oh right! So you're not really doing anything important…, said Brittany

- I'm just earning a few cents so I won't have to bother my father for money to go to the movies, said Nina

- There's no shame in being rich, said Brittany

- Or no shame in having less money, said Nina, you're trying to make me uncomfortable, don't ! It's not going to work. Baby she told Terry, would you go for a walk with me…

- Of course, said Terry

Nina took Terry's arm and they walked away together. She passed near Brittany and pushed her in the pool. Brittany had her clothes on… she was screaming and calling Nina names.

- I'm sorry, said Nina, I don't go to private school. I didn't learn good manners in my little public school, but never in my life I would ever use that language in public…

Terry's mouth was open with stupor. He took his girlfriend and they went for a walk, they were both laughing. All the teens were laughing. Brittany was furious.

- That little dim wit! Said Brittany, I'm going to get her! I'm going to get her fired!

- Eliza tried that, it didn't work, said Ashley… give it up Brittany, you look pathetic going after Terry like that! He's not interested! He likes Nina, and she knows it…

- Going after Terry Brittany? Said Antonia, you have to know when to give up…

- He's just a wuss anyway! Said Brittany

- Whatever! Said Antonia, you're my guest here and you're going to treat my friends with respect or you're not welcome here…

Brittany got out of the pool sulking. Her parents needed the Andrews in their business. She couldn't afford to upset the Andrews… She went to the mansion to change her clothes with Allyson, who couldn't stop laughing.

- Enough! Said Brittany when they got in Allyson's room

- Well I have to say, you're our entertainment for today

- What does he sees in that girl!?

- Well she's nice, first of all, you could try that and what happened to your boyfriend…

- I just wanted a fling with Terrence…

- Terrence doesn't do flings… he's faithful

- Have you tried?

- I know a lost cause when I see one… If you want a fling my cousin Neil is available

- Ewwwww! Who do you think I am?! I don't go out with losers!

- Terrence is not rich…

- He's smart, he's going to go places with a 4.0 average…Neil is a wuss and a loser!

- My God, you're thinking about the future?

- You have to see far, Allyson, it's now or never… but looks like Terrence is a good guy… I want a good guy…

- You boyfriend is not that bad…

- He's a dog! You think I don't know that?

They continued talking and Allyson gave Brittany advice on being a little nicer.

**********

Terry was in the stables with Nina. He was proud of what she did. They went up the ladder and they sat on the hay in front of the window.

- That was fun! Said Terry

- You're not angry?

- Why? I was proud of you… and it made me want to be with you…

- You're excited?? She said stunned

- Is that a bad thing?

- No, she said smiling

- Are you as hot as I am?

- Hotter!

Terry smiled and leaned and took her lips in a fiery kiss. They were in the hay, passionately kissing and caressing each other, moaning and panting…

**********

The barbecue continued. Antonia was with David. But she couldn't help noticing that Terry had been gone with Nina for a long time.

Night time and it was time for fireworks. Terry and Nina were still in the stables looking at the fireworks from the window.

- You sure you don't want to join the others? Said Terry

- No, I've got my own fireworks with you here and it's better than anything else in the world. You're the best Terry… I want you… to be my first…

- What?

- You know what I mean

- Are you sure…

- Yes…I don't know if we're going to end up together or not, but I know one thing. I don't ever want to forget about this day

- Don't you want it to be in a room, instead of hay…

- In the old days, they used hay to make mattresses…

- So were in a way on a undone mattress…, said Terry smiling.

He kissed Nina again, and again he made her dream come true. When the fireworks were popping in the sky across the United States, making people happy, our two lovebirds were getting to seventh heaven with their own personal explosive fireworks.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Terry Terry**_

_**Chapter 11  
**_

_**"****An act of compassion****"**_

Terry and Nina showed up later at the barbecue. They went to eat, they were very hungry. Nina was stuck to him like glue. Antonia was looking at them. David saw her eyes. He knew she was interested in Terry. They were sitting by the pool drinking some punch juice.

- Your friend is finally back, said David

- Yes, said Antonia

- He and his girlfriend were gone for a long time…

- I hadn't noticed, pretended Antonia

- I think they were doing the nasty in the stables, said David

- What? Said Antonia, well they are going out together …

Antonia was hurt. But she had to hide it. Nina looked closer to Terry than ever, or was it because of what David had said.

Terry and Nina stayed away from the "rich kids" and they had a little group with Jones. It was getting late, so…

- Terry, said Jones, I'm leaving soon, you want a lift?

- Of course. Thanks Jones.

- We can drop off Nina at her place too…, said Jones

- Thanks Jones, said Nina smiling

- Let's go say goodbye to Antonia and the other, said Terry

They went to see the three cousins who were sitting by the pool talking.

- Hey girls, we're leaving, said Terry

- Oh, said Antonia ok… thank you for coming

- Thanks for inviting us, said Nina smiling, we had a great time.

- You're very welcome, said Antonia smiling

- Good night! Said Ashley and Allyson

- Bye guys! Said Terry and Jones

Terry left with Nina and Jones. Jones had his car. They dropped off Nina first. Terry walked with her to her house.

- Thank you baby for this wonderful day, said Nina, thank you for everything

- No, thank you for this beautiful day, baby, I'm going to call you when I get home

- All right, bye baby…

- Goodnight, sweet dreams

They kissed for a while. Jones had to wait…

- Terry! Said Jones, come on!

Terry and Nina stopped and laughed.

- I think I better go, or Jones is going to leave me here to walk home!

- All right baby, call me when you get to your bedroom

Terry finally left Nina to go with Jones.

- Finally! Said Jones, it took you long enough, you were together all day!

- Don't tell me if you finally get Ashley you're going to get tired of her…

- You're right, said Jones smiling, but I don't think I'm ever going to have her… you've got more luck than me…

- Don't sell yourself short Jones…

- She doesn't even look at me Terry…

- Have you try talking to her?

- No… she's just so intimidating…

- Jones, if you don't try you'll never know…

- I'll try when I'm ready…

- All right…

They arrived at the Reagans and Terry got out of the car.

- Thanks buddy, said Terry, good night

- Good night Terry

Terry went to his room and he called Nina. They talked for a long time. Terry went to bed with a smile on his face. His cell phone rang before he fell asleep.

- Antonia! You're not sleeping?

- No, I'm in my bed…

- How did the evening end?

- It was fine, said Antonia, did you have a good time?

- Yes, it was great, said Terry

- You disappeared for a while…

- Nina and I wanted to be alone for a little while, since I'll have the internship during the summer…

- I wasn't implying anything…

- Come on Antonia… it's me… you can tell me anything

- It's none of my business, but David suggested…

- That we had a roll in the hay?

- Did you?

- You really want me to answer that?

- Not really…I'm sorry Terry, what you do with your girlfriend is none of my business…

- How's David? Asked Terry

- He left…

- Did you have fun with him?

Antonia was happy. Terry was a little jealous!

- Yes, she said, he was polite…

- Really? Then why was he gossiping about Nina and me?

- Oh… I don't know…

_"Because I couldn't stop looking at you" She said in her head._

- Maybe he just likes to talk about other people, she said, anyway, I told him it was none of his concern…

- He should've concentrated on getting your attention

- He tried, but I wasn't interested

Terry was a little relieved.

- Well it was good talking to you, said Terry

- Good night Terry…

Antonia was happy. Terry care about her. She went to bed on cloud nine. Terry fell asleep with a sigh of relief…

**********

Before the week started, Terry was spending a lot of his free time with Nina. She was working everyday at the salon since it was the summer vacations. Terry stopped working at the stable. He had saved up enough money to buy a used car. He wanted to buy one before school, with the money from the internship.

He went to the Pony Home and he found one of the little boys whose name was Marty in pain. Marty's health was not very good. He was in his own little corner. He had some severe pain in the stomach.

- What's wrong with him? Asked Terry to Sister Maria

- I think it's his appendix, she said

- Does he need an operation?

- Yes, but we don't have medical insurance, said Miss Pony, we've made a special request, but…it's taking a lot of time

- In other words, it was denied…, said Terry angry, how could they leave us like this… we have no one! They're suppose to take care of us…!

- It just takes a little while for the paperwork to be processed properly, said Sister Maria sadly

- That's not fair, said Terry.

He remained silent for a while, then he said.

- I can pay for it…

- What? Said Sister Maria, how?

- I've got money in my account, from my jobs…

- But Terry, you probably have plans with that money, you wanted to buy a car…

- Marty's health is more important than a car, said Terry, I can work again… in fact I've got an internship for the summer

- Terry, said Miss Pony, are you sure?

- Yes I am. I want my little brother to be better. He needs surgery, so I'm paying for it…

Sister Maria hugged Terry with tears in her eyes.

- God bless you my son, she said with her eyes closed, thank you!

- You're welcome mommy Maria, said Terry, we should go to the hospital now…

- You're right, said Miss Pony, hugging him too, let's take him to the hospital, he needs this surgery yesterday!

The orphanage had a van, donation from a local family, who wanted a write off their taxes…Whatever the reason, it was a good help for the Pony Home. Sister Maria drove them to the hospital. Miss Pony stayed to supervise the other children. In the van, Terry was sitting at the back with Marty at the back. Marty was lying down at the back he had his head on Terry's lap.

- Mommy Maria, we need to stop at the bank, I'm going to take a cashier's check, said Terry

- All right, said Sister Maria…

She was still touched by Terry's selflessness. She was crying silently. That boy had a heart of gold. They stopped at the bank and Terry got out. He came back 10 minutes later.

- Let's go, he said

- Thank you Terry, God will give you back all that money, a hundred times more…, said Sister Maria

Terry smiled. They arrived at hospital. Marty was examined and the doctor came to see them in the hallway.

- We need to operate on him now, said the doctor, but do you have insurance?

- We're going to pay with a cashier's check, said Sister Maria

- All right you can go and fill out the paperwork and take care of the bill, as soon as everything is settle, we can proceed…

- What? I can show you the cheque if you want, said Terry upset, he's in pain, you need to treat him yesterday! You wanted money, we brought you money! Now you treat my brother, right now!

- Terry, calm down, said Sister Maria

- No! How dare they put paper work ahead of Marty's health?

- Can you start treating him you can see that we're good for the money, said Sister Maria

The doctor looked at the boy struggling in pain. They were right, but it was procedure…they did have a cashier's cheque…

- All right, I'm going to start while you fill out the paper work, the boy seems to be in a lot of pain

- Thank you so much doctor, said Sister Maria

- Thank you, said Terry still a little upset

Some orderly came with a wheel chair to take Marty to his room and get him ready for surgery. Terry went with Sister Maria to fill out the paper work and pay for the surgery. When they were done, all they had to do is wait. Terry called Nina at the salon to tell her that he was at the hospital.

- Are you ok baby? She asked worried

- Yes, it's not me, it's Marty

- You're little brother?

- Yes, he's in surgery right now…

- Oh my God! Why?

- For an appendectomy…

- The poor little boy…

- So I won't be able to pick you up…

- I understand, I'm going to come to the hospital after work…

- Thanks baby

- I'll see you later. Thanks for calling me…I love you

- See you later honey…

Terry went back to the waiting room. Miss Pony joined them. She had found a volunteer to look after the children.

- So how is he? She asked

- Mommy Pony, said Terry, he's still in surgery. We're waiting.

Miss Pony sat down with them. They were looking at magazine without reading, without even looking they were preoccupied. Nina arrived.

- Nina, said Terry standing up, what are you doing here? Your shift is not over yet.

Nina ran to hug him.

- My boss let me come here to be with you when I told her what happened

- Oh… thank you so much, said Terry hugging her

- Miss Pony, Sister Maria, said Nina

- Hi Nina, said the two women…

She went to sit with Terry who took her in his arms. After a while that seemed endless, the doctor finally came to see them.

- The surgery went well… it was touch and go there for a while… the appendix was about to burst…but we got there right on time. It's a good thing you brought him, because if his appendix had burst, he would've died…

- Oh my God! Said Sister Maria and Miss Pony

Sister Maria turned to Terry and she gave him a big hug.

- Thank you so much Terry, you saved Marty's life, she said crying…

- I'm glad I could help, said Terry moved

Miss Pony hugged him too.

- Terry , what you did was very generous, said Miss Pony

- Can we see him? Asked Sister Maria

- In a moment, they're going to bring him back to his room in a few moments, said the doctor

- Thank you doctor, for everything, said Miss Pony

- Yes, thank you, said Terry, I'm sorry I was rude earlier…

- That's ok, I'm used to family member's outbursts, said the doctor smiling

They were allowed to go to Marty's room a few moments later. Marty was asleep. He woke up later on and he was happy to see his family there.

- Terry, he said, you're here…

- Yes, Marty

- Thank you so much Terry, you saved my life…

- You're my little brother, said Terry, you don't have to thank me…don't talk. You need to rest.

- Ok, hi, Sister Maria, Miss Pony, Nina, he said smiling

- Hi, said Nina, I got you a Teddy bear from the gift shop to keep you company at night

- Thanks Nina…

They stayed with him until visiting hours were over.

- I'm going to stay with him, said Sister Maria

- All right, I can drive the van home, said Miss Pony, and drop Terry at the Reagan's…

- I actually told them I was spending the night at the Pony Home said Terry

- Oh… ok. Let's go then…, said Miss Pony

- Bye Marty, mommy Maria, said Terry

- Bye, Terry, said Maria hugging him hard, have a good night

- Bye Terry, Nina, Miss Pony, said Marty

- Bye, said Nina

They got out of the hospital room and they went to the van to go back to the Pony Home. They drove by Nina's first.

- I'm going to come back later, said Terry to Miss Pony, I'm going to spend some time with Nina

- All right. Don't come back too late, said Miss Pony

- All right

Terry went with Nina to her house. Her parents were out for the evening.

- Terry, she said, you paid for the operation?

- Yes…

- With the money you were saving up for your car?

- A car is not that important…

Nina looked at him. She loved more at that moment than she ever did. He was so compassionate.

- Oh baby, she said hugging him, do you know how much I love you?

- No, I don't… say that to me again…

- I love you Terrence White …

- That's music to my ears, he said taking her lips

They were about to get passionate. The emotions of the day, the near death of Marty and finally the big relief… all that had only made them more exiting than ever…

- When are your parents coming back?

- In 3 hours, she said kissing his lips gently, we have time for some hanky panky…

- No hay this time, he said smiling…

**********

Terry went back to the Pony Home in time for bed. Miss Pony was glad he didn't stay too long with Nina. She was glad to have her son for the night. She missed him.

- Did you have fun with Nina?

- Yes…he said, she was great in comforting me, I needed that

_"Comforting, he said in his head, is that what you call it now, Terry?"_

- She's a nice girl, said Miss Pony, I like her…Terry, words can't express the way I feel about you right now…

- You raised me, mommy Pony, you taught me everything I know

- But you also have a good heart, a heart of gold…not a lot of people would've done what you did… we didn't even have enough in our account to cover half of the cost for the surgery. You were saving up for your car…

- Don't worry about me, money has no end… I'll make more money…

Terry's cell phone rang, he looked for it and then he answered.

- Antonia, he said

- Terry! I've been calling you all day…

- I know I was going to call you, we had an emergency

- What kind?

- One of my little brothers got an emergency appendectomy

- Oh my God!

He told her what happened. They talked for a while. Miss Pony was looking at him. When he was done, she said

- You really like Antonia…

- She's very nice

- What about Nina?

- Nina is my girlfriend mommy Pony…

- All right, you know what you're doing…

The cell phone rang again.

- Nina baby, you miss me already?

He walked to Miss Pony and he hugged her, kiss her on the cheek and he went to his old bedroom to continue his chat with his girlfriend. The day had been a very long one.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Terry Terry  
**_

_**Chapter 12  
**_

_**"Fun during the summer"**_

Terry went back to the Reagan's on the Sunday, the night before the summer internship was supposed to start. He made sure little Marty had everything he needed, in the hospital before he left.

- Are you sure you have everything you need?

- Yes big brother, said Marty, thank you again for caring about me…

- You're very welcome, said Terry smiling, take it easy for a while, ok?

- Ok. Bye Terry

- Bye Marty…

Terry left to go back at the Reagan's. Life wasn't fair and he regretted agreeing to be taken in by the Reagans. But he was going to persevere and make things work. He got a call from Tammy who was in Chicago working for the summer.

- Terry?

- Tammy!!

- How are you?

- Not too bad. I just got back in the house of hell

- Oh… where were you?

- I was at the Pony Home, they had a little medical emergency when I was there…

- Really? What happen?

Terry told her about little Marty. Tam was moved by his generosity.

- You've always had a heart of gold, she said , giving up your car…

- It didn't seem that important anymore and the doctor said they found his appendix about to burst, a moments later, it would've been too late

- Thank you Terry for your generosity, you save Marty's life

- He almost die because of medical insurance…that's so not fair! We were all brought on this life and we should all get the treatment we deserve to get well. I've been thinking a lot Tam…

- About what?

- I think I want to be a doctor and I'm going to make it my cause to treat the needy without medical insurance…

- Wow! I'm glad that experience showed you what you wanted to do with your life… you always liked to help out at the Pony Home and you did know how to clean wounds when you were little…

- I just want to make sure that some people get the medical care they need. But I'm just a teen; I've got a long way to go…

- With your determination? I'm sure you can make it Terry.

- I hope so…

- You will, I trust you completely little brother…I have to go honey. Sweet dreams… are you still with Nina?

- Yes…

- Wow, she lasted for a long time…. What happened to the Casanova?

- The Casanova was tasting his candies…

- She's the flavour of the month?

- The flavour of the moment… if you want…

- Did you go all the way?

- I wasn't pressuring her…

- You never pressure girls, they usually beg for your attention…

- Except you…

- I'm your big sister! How many times I have to repeat that?

- I love you too Tammy! Said Terry laughing

- I love you Terry, she said, good night.

- Good night honey.

Terry called Nina and Antonia called him. He went to bed thinking about what he just talked about with Tammy. He wanted to be a doctor… he had just made his decision during that conversation; he was going to become a doctor and help the needy…

***********

The big day had finally arrived. They had breakfast with Mr and Mrs. Reagan and they were ready to go. Neil was sulking, he was dressed normally. Terry and Eliza were dressed like professionals.

- I wish I could ditched all this and go have fun, said Neil

- Having fun is what got you into trouble in the first place, said Eliza, the driver is waiting, let's go!

- Good luck, said Mr. Reagan

They all went outside. To get in the car. They arrived in front of the company's building. The three cousins were waiting for Terry in front of the building.

- Hey Terry! They said smiling

- Hey girls! Said Terry

- We were waiting for you, said Antonia

- That's nice of you ladies, he said

- Let's go, said Allyson

They took Terry by the arm and they went inside.

- What do they see in that stupid Oliver Twist? Said Neil

- Well for one, he's not stupid…, said Eliza, that's why he's in the CEO's office and you're in the mail room!

- Shut up sis!

- Neil, you have to get your act together… you're making Oliver Twist look like the golden boy, with you stupidity…

- He's only an orphan…

- He's ambitious, unlike you!

- I don't need to shine, dad's company is going to be mine

- Yeah and you might not be able to run it… because you're doing very bad in school… Oliver Twist might end up running it

- Over my dead body!

- Go to the mail room, Neil you've got summer school…

Eliza went to her department to start her internship. Neil was fuming all the way to the mail room.  
_  
"I'm going to get that son of a biyotch, if it's the last thing I do!" He mumbled to himself._

Everybody was excited to start their internship. Terry was working with Georgina on a budget for charity. He had to prepare a plan on the best way to distribute the money. Terry saw an opportunity to help is kind. He managed to present a plan which was going to help orphanages with a health plan…

- Wow, said Georgina, I'm impressed by your project, a health insurance plan for the less fortunate, and part of the money will be used to finance the free clinic in town. Well you've been at the other end, you know better than anybody what they need. Very good Terrence. Now I want you to read this contract and tell me what you think…

- All right said Terry.

Terry was feeling right at home with his job. He analysed contracts, pointed out the weakest points and the loopholes, worked on a lot of projects with Georgina. The hours when by very fast. It was lunch time. They all saw each other and they were all talking. Neil had gone to summer school.

- Antonia, how was your first day?

- Wonderful, I'm learning how to create a rose…, she said all excited

- Cool…, said Terry

- And I'm creating a new fragrance, said Ashley

- And I'm building an engine, said Allyson

- What are you doing Terry?

- Oh bunch of stuff … reading contracts, making financial plans…

- This is going to be one fun summer, said Antonia

- Yes! Said Ashley

Eliza was sitting alone at another table sulking. After lunch, they all went back to work. At the end of the day, they were all getting out of the building. A surprise was waiting for Terry outside.

- Nina? He said

- Terry! She said, look at what my dad gave me as a present!

- A car?

- Yes…, she sad jumping to his neck

- Great!

- I can come and pick you up, at work…I'll pick you up in the morning too… the salon doesn't open until 10, and since you start at 9…

- That would be great…

- I thought you weren't allowed to come to our house…? Said Eliza, I'm going to have security stop you!

- Oh, you're so nice Eliza, said Nina smiling, but I'm going to wait for my baby outside your gate, not that I don't want to come into your lovely house from hell, but I absolutely hate the atmosphere there!

- How dare you talk to me like that?! Said Eliza angry

- Like what? The slut that you really are, throwing yourself at my man? How was it to get the crumb of a crumb? You're hungry for more? I hope you had a great time, because that's all you're ever going to get from him!

Eliza didn't answer. She was furious. She walked to her car, fuming. The three cousins burst out laughing and Terry was kissing Nina.

- You want to drive, baby? She said

- Yes, thank you, said Terry taking the keys, let's go baby. Bye guys!

- Bye Terry, said the three cousins

Terry got into the Ford Focus, which had a beautiful metallic blue colour. The three cousins too their car and they left.

- Thanks for the surprise baby, said Terry smiling

- You're very welcome, said Nina, I'll come to pick you up in the morning too

- All right, he said, thank you for doing this

- It's normal. My father got me a car because of my good grades. He thought that since I had a boyfriend, I was going to be dreamy and my grades would slip. But he didn't know that I had the best boyfriend in the world, one who would tutor me and made me improved my grades…So he was surprised that my average jumped to 3.8! The car I wanted to buy, he bought it for me…

- That's wonderful. You're very lucky to have such great parents.

Nina felt some sadness in his voice. She put her hand on his shoulder.

- You're lucky to have two loving mothers, and a foster family giving the best education you can have…, she said

- Yes, but sometimes I still wish I had a normal family with a mom, a dad, brothers and sisters…

- I know honey, sometimes I wish my parents had another kid…

- Life is not perfect, we can try to make sure we make ours as perfect as it can get…

They went for a ride and then for a milkshake and Terry told Nina about his busy day.

- You don't let pass an opportunity to help the needy, you're wonderful, you know that, instead of thinking about yourself, you think about others…

- It's one of the reason I'm putting up with the Reagans… I can get the best education and become a doctor…

- Become a doctor? You want to become a doctor?

- Yes. I want to help those who need it and can't afford it…

- You're going to be performing free surgery on the needy… that's wonderful Terry!

- So I can put up with the house from hell, if that's going to help me…

- Well, if Antonia has anything to say about that, you're going to be living in her mansion…

- Don't be jealous…

- I can't help it…but on the other hand, her mansion would be much better for you.

They continued talking and they went for another ride when it was dark and they had a little fun in the car, before she dropped him off.

- I'll see you tomorrow morning baby, she said

- Thanks again for the surprise…

He kissed her and she left. That was the end of a wonderful day. He was just in time to change for dinner. Mrs. Reagan was taking a walk and she saw him with Nina saying goodbye. She wasn't technically on their property, she was in her car, on the street. She wanted to be upset, but…

- Good evening, Mrs. Reagan said Terry passing by her

- Euh… good evening, she said a little flustered, how was your day?

- Wonderful; thank you ma'am

- Dinner is almost ready

- I'll go wash up and change right away

Terry left a little puzzled. Why was Mrs. Reagan so nice to him? He usually got the silent treatment from her. Why did she looked a little flustered when he passed by her? It was probably nothing.

During dinner, he talked with Mr. Reagan about his day at work. Mrs. Reagan was upset her son didn't have a more challenging job, like Terry's. But she knew deep down inside that Terry deserved the job and Neil didn't. She vowed to get rid of Terry if it's the last thing she does.

The summer was going well the internship, the challenge the money. Every body was having fun at the company except for Neil. He started to go out and come back after his curfew. His father was angry at him, but Neil wasn't listening.

**********

Towards the end of the summer, Mr. Reagan was on a business trip and a brand new car was delivered at the Reagan's property. It was beautiful, red mustang convertible. Nobody knew who the owner was. The rumour said it was Mrs. Reagan's new car. The staff was joking about it.

- The dragon lady has a new car, a present from her pathetic hubby, said one

- How could he let her walk all over him like that? Said another

- Well apparently it's working, she just got a new convertible as a present for her meanness!

They all burst out laughing. Terry looked at the car and he thought about the one he wanted to buy. He was going to save up and buy his car in due time.

- Don't you just love this car, Oliver Twist? Said Neil's voice

- Hello to you too, loser! Said Terry

- Why are you still here? I thought you would've given up by now…

- Well you see Neil, some of us persevere, despite having to deal with morons like you!

- I'm going to get rid of you if it's the last thing I do…

- Same old song, said Terry leaving.

It was a Sunday afternoon towards the end of the summer and Terry went for a walk by himself. Nina had to go out of town with her parents and Antonia had gone to Chicago to meet with her father who was going to stay for a few hours at the airport, then leave again. Ashley and Allyson went with her. So Terry was a little bored, he went for a walk by the river. He saw Billie who lit a fire and was roasting some fish.

- Hey! Said Terry smiling

- Hello there! Said Billie smiling

Billie was wearing jeans and a big t-shirt and a scarf on her head.

- You want to join me for a snack?

- Yes, with pleasure, said Terry

- You look happier than the last time I saw you

- Well I took your advice and I stayed in the house from hell

- Good for you…don't let anything stand in the way of your dreams…

- Yes, my dreams… I just realised what I want to do…

- What?

- Well we had a little health crisis with one of my little brothers at the orphanage…

He told her the whole story.

- You are so nice, you know that. Most teenagers go through the "me, myself and I" phase, not you…, said Billie

- Well I'm used to sharing and helping…

- Not everybody in orphanages end up as good as you. You've got a heart of gold Terry. I've been around, and you don't find people like you everyday

- All that experience made me want to be a doctor and help the needy with surgery and other medical procedure they might need…

- You're going to be a local hero, said Billie smiling, I admire your courage and determination. Good luck in accomplishing that…

- Thanks. You said you've been around, can you tell me about your trips?

Billie started to tell him about her trips around America and around the world. They had a good time talking, eating and laughing. They went to a little house where Billie was staying with a lot of little furry friends.

- They follow you here… amazing, said Terry

- They are my friends and they keep me company. At least I can tell them whatever I want without being worried they're going to gossip

- Yes, that could be an advantage, you can confide in them without any danger…, said Terry laughing

- You want to play a game of chess? Said Billiesmiling

- All right, said Terry

They played chess, cards, even monopoly. Billie had one of the first editions of the game.

- That's a collector's item, said Terry, wow!

- Yeah, I love old stuff. I found this one in a garage sale in Florida… I got it for 5 $...

- I guess the owner didn't know how valuable it was

- I guess not, said Terry laughing

He was feeling good with Billie, she so simple. Living with simple things. No phone or cell phone, no electricity. Terry had to go back home a little late, he had lost track of time.

- I have to go Billie, said Terry, though if I stay here, no one would notice…

- Oh they will, they can't be too hard on you, or Social Services is going to have their head…

- Somehow, that doesn't sound very reassuring, said Terry smiling

- I'm glad I spent the day with you… I'm going to take off tomorrow at dawn…

- Oh… would you come back soon?

- Yes, I'll come back, don't worry. Just come by sometimes, I might be here…and you can use my house if you're looking for a place to get away from everything

- That's very generous…

- Or you can bring your girlfriend for some hanky panky….

- Billie!

They burst out laughing. Terry hugged her before he left.

- Goodbye Billie, have a nice trip

- Bye Terry, take care and be careful with those dragons…

- I will, said Terry smiling

Terry went back to the Reagan's . Dinner time had passed and since Mr. Reagan wasn't there any way, Terry didn't care much for dinner. He got on the property and he found the police there asking questions. He approached the mansion.

- What's going on? Said Terry

- THERE HE IS! Said Neil's voice, the thief is here! Get him!

Before he realised what was going on. Terry was grabbed by a couple of officers, pulling his arms back and handcuffing him.

- Terrence White? Said a police officer

- Yes, said Terry, let go of me! What the hell is going on?

- You're under arrest for grand theft auto…, said one of the officer

- What? Said Terry who didn't understand what was going on…

- You have the right to remain silent, everything you say, could and would be used against you in a court of law… if you…

Terry thought he was having a night mare with his eyes wide open. He just stopped talking. He didn't want to compromise his Miranda rights… he was just praying he would wake up from this nightmare.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Terry Terry**_

_**Chapter 13**_

**_"Solidarity_"**

Terry was brought to the police station. He was booked, still wondering what was going on. The police officer wouldn't answer him. They took his finger prints, his mug shot. He was still in handcuffs.

- Can I have my phone call? Said Terry, I know my rights...

- Of course, said a woman cop. I'll bring you to a phone.

She looked at Terry. She felt sorry for him, if he were guilty, he was probably a misguided kid, she thought in her head. They walked together to a little room where there was a phone. Terry had to think who to call…Georgina! She was a lawyer and she could help him. But he didn't have her number. He didn't know if Nina was there or not. He was about to call, when the door opened and Georgina entered the room.

- Terry…

- Georgina! Said Terry with a sigh of relief, how did you know?

- Dorothy called me…

- Oh…

- Have you said anything?

- No…

Georgina looked at the officer who was in the room with Terry.

- Can I have a moment with my client?

- Of course, said the police officer

She got out of the little room. Terry was so relieved.

- Georgina, do you know what's happening? They said I stole a car…

- Yes… the red Mustang convertible…

- What? I saw it this morning, that's all, then I went out…

- Where did you go?

- By the river

- Did anybody saw you?

- Yes, my friend Billie…

- Billie?

- Yes, she kind of a free spirit and she loves animals

Georgina remained silent. Billie?

- Do you know where I can find her?

- She was in an abandoned house in the woods…. But she said she was living…

- Anybody else saw you?

- Well some passers-by… but …I'm not a thief Georgina…

- I know that… if we could find this Billie, does she have a last name?

- I've never asked her, said Terry

- All right. Let's not panic. Unfortunately, it's very late and the judge is long gone. We'll have to wait in the morning for your hearing. You'll have to spend the night in jail…And we might need bail money…

- I can give you everything in my account, but I'm afraid it's not much…, said Terry

- Let's not worry about this now… I'm going to go and I'll be back in the morning. Everything is going to be fine. You're innocent.

- You believe me?

- Of course I believe you, Terrence, I worked with you every day, you're not a thief…

- Thanks Georgina. Can you call my girlfriend for me and Antonia?

- Of course, what's Nina's number?

Terry gave her Nina's cell number.

- Thanks Georgina for doing this….I can't pay you…

- Don't worry about it… this is pro bono, for my favourite intern…, she said smiling

Terry tried to smile, but he wasn't in the mood. They took him to his cell, it was a collective cell with other prisoners…

- Hey! Said one, we've got a preppy boy, a rich one! A dandy!

- You're in the wrong cell said one

- Leave him alone, said another one, he's only a kid

- Then what is he doing her with us…? Said another one

Terry got in and he went to sit in a little corner, not talking to anybody. He was angry as hell and he had

decided not to go back to the Reagans no matter what the outcome is…

**********

Nina was in her bedroom calling Terry's cell phone, but all she got was his voicemail. He usually calls her back right away, but he didn't. She was starting to get worried. Her cell phone rang she picked up right away without looking at the display…

- Terry?! She said

- No, Nina, it's Georgina Johnson

Nina's heart skipped a beat. What was going on?

- Oh, Miss Johnson? Did something happen to Terry?

- Yes. He's been arrested…

- WHAT???!! For what?

- Grand theft auto…

- Terry is not a thief!

- I know that, you know that… we just have to convince the judge about it…

- Oh my God! Where is he?

- In jail…he has to spend the night, it was too late for an arraignment…

- Oh dear! He's spending the night in jail? Can I go see him?

- It's too late right now, but you can go see him first thing in the morning

- Thank you for calling me. Miss Johnson, said Nina with tears in her voice…

- It's going to be ok, Nina, said Georgina, hang in there.

- Good night Miss Johnson.

Nina hung up the phone and she was crying. Terry, her Terry was in jail!

**********

Antonia was her room getting ready to go to bed, after spending the day with her travelling father, she was exhausted. She called Terry but she got his voice mail. Georgina called her.

- Miss Johnson?

- You can call me Georgina, Antonia

- Right… what's going on?

- It's about Terry…

- I've been trying to get a hold of him but he's not picking up his cell phone. Do you know where he is?

- He's in jail…

- WHAT???!! Said Antonia jumping out of her bed, arrested? How ? When? Why?

- He's been arrested for stealing a car…

- Terry is not a thief…!

- I know that…

- It must that stupid Neil again, he wants to get rid of Terry. You see now what I mean? You need to tell Aunt Maximilliana that Terry needs to get out of that house! He's going to have a record now…

- Yes, I see it, unfortunately. Don't worry I'll talk to your aunt…

- So, what's happening?

- He's spending the night in jail, and he'll be arraigned tomorrow morning

- Thanks for calling Miss… Georgina, said Antonia sadly

- Everything is going to be fine, don't worry. I won't let my favourite intern go to jail…

- Thank you. Good night.

- Goodnight Antonia.

Antonia was about to sleep, when her cell phone rang.

- Antonia?

- Nina?

- You've heard?

- Miss Johnson just called me… How are you?

- I feel crappy…

- It's going to be fine. Georgina is going to help him…

- Thanks for reassuring me Antonia. I never thought I would call you for comfort…

- That's ok Nina…I'm your friend. We both love Terry.

- Somehow, it doesn't bother me today…

- Maybe because we're both worried about him and we know how we both feel?

- You're a nice girl Antonia, another girl would've made a play for him… even Eliza tried

- Can you say "desperate"? Said Antonia

They both burst out laughing. They needed to relax. They talked for a while.

- Thanks for the pep talk Antonia

- Thank you, Nina… I needed that too

- Terry is not going back to the Reagans after this…

- I know, hopefully Georgina is going to be able to do something about it…

- I hope he gets adopted in your family, said Nina, the Reagans are dangerous, who knows what they're going to do next…Good night Antonia

- Good night Nina.

The two girls slept with one eye. But there was a silver lining… Terry won't be with the Reagans anymore…

Antonia woke up and she went to her cousin Allyson's room. Ashley heard the noise and she came.

- What? Terry was arrested? What for?

- Grand theft auto…said Antonia

- Terry is not a thief! We've got to help him! Said Allyson

- Miss Johnson is on it…, said Antonia

- Did you called Jones? Said Ashley

- No, I forgot

- He's his brother, Antonia… I'm going to go call him

- Thanks Ashley

Allyson looked at her sister. She thought about Jones! All wasn't lost, she needed to be with a boy who liked her, not pine over the unavailable…

Jones was in front of his computer writing Terry since he wasn't answering his phone, when his cell phone rang.

- Jones?

- Ashley, said Jones with his heart jumping inside. Is something wrong? Why are you calling me so late?

- Terry's been arrested…

- WHAT??????? He screamed, since when?

- Tonight…

- Does he have a lawyer?

- Miss Johnson is taking care of it… I just wanted to let you know

- Why was he arrested?

- Grand theft auto...

- Terry is not a thief!

- I know that...

- Thank you so much for calling, I'm going to go the police station tomorrow morning

- I'll see you there then…

**********

At the Reagans, Eliza was angry at her brother.

- You schmuck! What did you do? Said Eliza

- What?

- You got Terry arrested!

- Why do you care, he rejected you!

- Because of you! You tricked me! You're a loser! Now he's not going to come back here…

- Good riddance! No more Oliver Twist!

- It's going to backfire…I had Terrence under my roof…now because of you , he won't be anymore

- You're going to miss him being indifferent to you? Get a life sis! He hates you… you only get one first impression and you blew it!

- You got Terry arrested… he could get hurt in jail, he could get killed…

- The better, said Neil laughing

- He didn't do it, you know it, the truth always comes out.

Eliza, since what happened with Terry, still couldn't hate him, she was in love with him. She wanted to help him… but how?

**********

Terry in his jail cell was in his corner trying not to respond to provocation, but he was only human… So he finally used his fists and the prisoners were surprised to see him so strong… They left him alone. He wasn't a sissy…he fought like them guys from the streets.

- All right, dandy boy…

Terry punched him.

- Call me whatever you want, but, don't call me "a dandy", said Terry screaming with anger!

- All right, I get it though guy, said the man.

A police officer arrived to get Terry.

- Your lawyer is here…

- Thanks, said Terry

The officer saw his bruises.

- Are you ok? Did they hit you?

- No, I bumped myself in the walls…

- If you say so, said the officer

He had heard that excuse so many times, he knew better than to insist on getting the truth from the prisoners.

- Can I freshen up a little? Asked Terry

- Yes, said the officer, your lawyer gave me this little travel bag with you…

- Thank you

The little bag had a toothbrush, tooth paste, after shave, cologne etc… Terry went to the washroom to get ready. When he came out escorted by the police officer to a little room. He saw Georgina, Antonia, Ashley, Allyson, Jones and Nina!

- Terry! They all yelled

- Good morning, said Terry

Nina ran into his arms. Georgina had a special request to let him touch his girlfriend and the rest of his fan club.

- Are you ok, baby? She said

- Yes…

- Where you in a fight…?

Terry hugged the others briefly.

- Thank you all for being here, said Terry moved

- Hey, bro! Said Jones, we couldn't let you go through this alone!

There was a knock on the door. Dorothy came in. Terry was stunned.

- Dorothy? He said

- Terry…she said hugging him briefly, sorry, I shouldn't have…

- Don't be ridiculous, I'm going back at the Reagans, so I'm officially one of you again, said Terry smiling

- All right. I came on behalf of the staff… they're all ready to pitch in if you need bail money, said Dorothy

- What? Said Terry astonished

- Terry, we all love you, you, said Dorothy, and we know you're innocent…

- Thank you all for believing in me, said Terry

- You have to get ready for the arraignment, said Georgina. We have to go…

- All right, said Terry, thank you all for being here…

Georgina gave him a bag with a suit, shoes socks etc…

- I bought you some clothes and other stuff… I didn't want to go at the Reagan's, said Georgina

- Oh…

- We'll go get your stuff, said Antonia

- Mr. Reagan is on a trip, said Terry, has anybody contacted him?

- You want me to call him? Said Georgina surprised

- He's been good to me, said Terry, he has to know what's going on…

- All right, said Georgina, I'm going to call him, but he's on the other side of the world, it might take him a while to get here.

- I just want him to know what's happening, not interrupt his business trip

- Don't worry Terry, everything is going to be fine. You don't even have to worry about your bail. You're a good guy Terry, everybody is ready to help you out…

- Thank you. Thank everybody Dorothy…, said Terry

Terry left the room to get ready for his hearing. He was feeling a lot better after the support of all his friends. He was touched by the kindness of the staff at the Reagan's. They were willing to dig in their savings to help him. He was touched by everybody's kindness.

He got ready for his trial. He went to the court room and he saw everybody there to support him.

Georgina was surprise to see that the police had proof of what they were saying. The trial was going to be in a weeks' time and Terry's bail was set at 10.000 dollars, and he would have to leave with Georgina until his trial, which was set in a week's time. Terry looked at Georgina.

- That's not going to be a problem, Terry, said Georgina; I'll put up your bail…and you'll live with me until the trial.

- But…

- If I don't, your girlfriend, the Reagan staff, Antonia are all going to do it…

- All right, Georgina, I don't know what to say…

- Don't thank me yet. We just need to find this Billie so she can testify on your behalf

- Yes, Billie. I didn't know I was going to need her, otherwise I would've asked her how to find her if I needed her…

- Yes, if only we can anticipate things, said Georgina.

Terry hugged her. When all the paper work was ready, Terry was able to leave with Georgina. They didn't go to work.

**********

The three cousins went to get Terry's stuff at the Reagans.

- What on earth is going on? Said Sarah

- We're taking Terry's stuff, said Antonia, he's out of this house, you should be happy

- That thief is not welcome here, indeed. He stole my car…, said Sarah

- Someone stole your car, said Allyson, but it wasn't Terry…

- The truth is going to come out, and you're all going to regret this…, said Ashley

They had members of the staff helping them take Terry's stuff. The room was empty after a while.

- I'll bring his other clothes after I finish the laundry, said Dorothy at the door to the three cousins

- All right, thanks Dorothy, said Antonia, you want to get out of here too…?

- Yes, but I need the job…

- One of our maids is gone on maternity leave, said Antonia, you can take her place…the salary is higher and in a year you could actually stop working as a maid and go to college like you wanted… Terry told me about your plans…

- Oh, said Dorothy

- So what do you say? Said Ashley

- I say yes! I'll come once I finish Terry's laundry…, said Dorothy smiling, thank you so much!

- Thank you for being Terry's friend, and thank all the staff for us.

- He's a good guy…I can't understand why the dragon lady doesn't like him, I understand that Neil is jealous, but she's a mother, can't she be nice to another boy?

- I stopped figuring out Aunt Sarah a while ago, said Allyson. Let's go girls. Thanks Dorothy, see you later…

- Thank you again and good bye.

The three cousins left.

Terry was in Georgina's house with Nina and Jones. The house was big and white with a lot of bedrooms. A maid showed him his new room. Terry was looking around, and he was moved. He thought about his day and he said to himself he was very lucky to have such good friends ready to help him out. He was waiting for the three cousins to come back with his stuff from the Reagans. He went downstairs and he found that Nina was helping the maid to set the table for lunch. With everything that happened, he even forgot he had to eat…

Nina had taken the day off, so did the three cousins and Terry of course. Jones stayed with them too.

- Thank you again for everything Georgina, for trusting me

- You're welcome, I called child support service to tell them you're not living at the Reagan's anymore…that you're living with me until we find you a new home…

- I can go back to the Pony Home…

- Yes, you can. But I'm offering you to stay with me…for a while and continue going to school…

- But if I'm not the Reagan's responsibility anymore…how could I afford private school?

- Let me worry about that, said Georgina smiling, you relax. Take a break. After spending the night in jail…

They had lunch in the dining room. They were all trying to cheer Terry up. The three cousins arrived and joined them in the dining room.

- Your stuff is in the car, said Allyson

- Thanks girls, you're the best

- Terry, everything is going to be fine, said Antonia, when all this is over, hopefully you'll be adopted by my Great Aunt Maximilliana and you're going to be safe with us…

Everybody agreed and Terry felt better. Life was tough, he was an orphan or abandoned by his parents, but he had the best friends in the world, he had a family with the Pony Home, and now he considered all his friends family too.

Later during the day, everybody from the Pony home came to see him. Little Marty jumped in his arms.

- How could they say you stole anything? You're not a thief! You always told us it was bad to steal… I'm going to tell the judge so he can let you go…

- Thank you Marty, said Terry hugging him

He hugged his two mommies.

- Thank you for coming, he said

- We here to support you, said Miss Pony hugging him hard

- Yes, my son, I'm here for you, said Sister Maria

- Thank you for believing in me, said Terry, mommy Pony , mommy Maria…

- We know you Terry, you're not a thief, said Sister Maria

- Thank you , said Terry, oh boy, it sounds like it's the only thing I can say today… Thank you for everything. You're all here for me, I might be an orphan, but I've got the greatest family in the world with you…I will never forget what you all did for me… Thank you!

Everybody was moved. Terry needed help and nobody hesitated to help him. Even Eliza was secretly looking for a way to help him…

Neil was surprised to see that Terry was already out of jail. He cursed himself for not making a better plan. In this modern world it was very hard to ruin someone without the justice intervening…

_"I'm going to get you Oliver Twist, if it's the last thing I do…" He said in his head._


	14. Chapter 14

**_Terry Terry_**

**_Chapter 14_**

**_"The Trial"_**

The press got wind of what happened to Terry by an anonymous tip from Neil…so the news was all over town. Everybody got wind of it… Billie bought the paper before she left town early in the morning. She hadn't read it yet. She took the train and was sleeping and when she woke up, she decided to read the paper. She was stunned to see that the news about Terry in the early edition of the paper.

- What! She said out loud, he was with me all day! Oh no!

She started thinking about Terry.

- I'm his only alibi… what should I do? Go back? No, it's too early for me to show up now… but Terry…I need to make a phone call…

Georgina had left Terry with his family and she had gone to the office to work a little bit and make some phone calls. The phone from her office rang.

- Hello? She said

- Georgina? Hi…

- Miss Andrew…Hi…

- What's happening with Terry?

- I'm taking care of the case, I posted his bail and he's now leaving with me until the trial…

- He's innocent…

- He told me he was with you….

- He was, for the whole day…

- So you're his alibi…

- Yes… I can save him, but… I'm not ready to come out yet…

- Miss Andrew, you're his only alibi…

- Yes, I am… you have to find out what happened…

- I already hired a private investigator to find out what happened… from the looks of it, Neil seems to be the culprit… he wants to get rid of Terry…

- That little moron! Said Billie, he must've slipped up somewhere… if things gets really desperate, I'll come out to save him… which means I have to turn around and come back. I can't go to the little house. I'll go to the other castle… tell the staff to clean up my room. Georgina?

- Yes?

- Get the paper work ready for Terrence's adoption. I don't want those Reagan to ruin him furthermore… now he's going to have a record…

- I'll get it expunge, once we prove he was framed…I start the paper work, right away…

- Did you get a hold of Reagan?

- Yes, he's in Singapore, he should be back in a few days. He was very upset. He likes Terrence a lot…

- Well he's got the family from hell with my lovely sister…I bet that tramp has the hots for Terrence just like her daughter…

- Miss Andrew!

- Sorry Georgina. My sister is a tramp! She doesn't mind entertaining younger men… she's lusting after Terry, believe me! I know my sister… well that's not important now. You get the paper work ready for Terrence's adoption

- What about Madam Elroy…?

- Well, I'll take care of her… Terry makes Antonia happy, so she should like him a little just for that…

- He's got a girlfriend…

- Antonia is going to be glad to live in the same house with the boy she loves… bring me the paper work later tonight…

- Very well Miss Andrew. I'll see you later tonight. Have a good trip coming back.

- Bye Georgina. Set up a trust fund for him too… and take care of his bills whatever he has pending…I want my new son to relax.

- He's a very lucky boy. Everybody was willing to help him, even the staff at the Reagan were willing to dig in their savings to post his bail

- Wow… well being the only nice person in that house is not very difficult.

**********

Terry was with his family, who started to leave in early evening.

- Bye Terry, said the kids

- Goodbye, said Terry, thank you for coming

- Bye Terry, said Sister Maria hugging him, hang in there

- Thank you mommy Maria

- Terry, said Miss Pony…

- And you too mommy Pony, you two are my mommies… Thank you so much.

The troupe from the Pony Home left.

The three cousins, had to go too.

- I'll call you later, Terry…, said Antonia, Nina…

Nina went to Antonia and she hugged her.

- Thank you so much Antonia, for all your support

- You're very welcome, said Antonia hugging her back

Terry, Jones, Ashley and Allyson were speechless.

- Did I miss something? Said Terry

- Antonia is my best friend, said Nina smiling

- And Nina is my best friend! Said Antonia smiling too

- Since when? Said Ashley

- Since we've got a lot in common, said Nina

- Oh. Said Terry, that's a good thing

- I'll call you later, Nina, said Antonia

The three cousins left. In the car, Ashley was still stunned.

- Why are you friends with her? She asked Antonia

- Why not? Said Antonia

- She's only with the man you love?

- She's a good friend. We both love Terry, we bonded during his arrest…

- Bonded? You've got to be kidding me!

- Ash, said Allyson…leave her alone, she's fine with what she's doing, don't make her feel bad

- I can't believe it! Said Ashley

When they got home she went to her room with her sister. Antonia went to see the great aunt.

- I can't believe that goody two shoes! She even got Terry's girlfriend to like her!

- Ashley… would stop talking about that. Antonia is a good person, she told Nina, she loved Terry… they're fine. Get over it!

- All right! Said Ashley sulking, I'm going to go to my room, you're not fun at all!

**********

Jones was getting ready to leave Georgina's house too.

- All right bro. I'll call you later…he said, hang in there. You're a tough cookie

- Thanks for being here bro…,said Terry hugging him

- I had to support my twin and big brother…, bye Nina

- By Jones…, said Nina

He got in his car and he left. Terry was alone with Nina in the living room. She was in his arms.

- How are you baby? She said

- With all of you here? With you here? Wonderful…you took the day off?

- Yes…

- Thank you…

- You don't have to thank me…

- And Antonia is your new best friend?

- Well she's a nice girl, who's also in love with you and she told me she's not going to try anything with you and I trust her… more than Ashley who won't even admits she likes you…we talked a lot the night of your arrest…

- Oh… I'm just speechless…

- You're a good guy Terry, apparently you bring out the best in people…Your good karma is going to shield you from all of Neil's attempts to ruin you…

- You think so?

- I know so…

- Did you miss me yesterday?

- I missed you all day, and I missed our smooches…

Terry smiled. She tuned to him and they started kissing… they fell asleep on the couch holding each other. Nina spend the whole day and most of the evening there. She was there when Georgina came back from the office and they had dinner together. Terry walked Nina outside and she got in her car and they took their time to say goodbye to each other. When he finally came back inside, he went to sit with Georgina in the living room.

- How are you holding up?

- I'm fine, said Terry

- Don't worry about a thing, everything is going to be fine. I promise you…

- Do you know something I don't?

- I just know everything is going to be fine, she said smiling

- Thank you so much for everything…You live here alone, do you have someone special in your life?

- I haven't quite found the right man yet, she said smiling

- Too intimidated by your job, because you're much more than a lawyer, you know that? That family relies on you for a lot of things…

- I love my job and I love that family…Mr. Andrew took me in when I was a little girl…

- Oh, so you know how I feel…

- Yes, I do… I work for the family, but I love what I do. It's great that you've got the opportunity for them to help you, adopt you as their own, and be one of them…It's ok, to let good things happen to you

- The Andrews are going to adopt me?

- You didn't hear it from me…

- Oh my God!

Terry didn't know what to feel or how to feel. The Andrews? Antonia…his head was spinning. He stood up and he went to hug Georgina hard.

- Thank you so much, he said moved

- Don't thank me… thank your good heart. If they hadn't adopted you, I would've adopted you myself…

Terry was touched by those words.

- You're my fairy godmother, Georgina! Thank you so much!

They talked for a while and then they both went to bed.

- How do you like your room? She said while the were climbing the stairs to the bedroom

- I love it, thank you, Georgina, good night

- Good night Terry

Terry entered his new bedroom. He had taken his stuff for Allyson's car. He was taking his clothes off, to go take a shower in the adjacent bathroom, when his cell phone rang.

- Hello?

- Terry?

- Tammy!

- How are you?

- Fine…

- My father called me… I wish I was there

- Don't worry about me big sis, I'll be ok

- You're sure?

- Yes, I'm innocent and I'm going to prove it…

- Good luck

They talked for a while and then Terry went to take his shower. He took his time and when he came out. He had missed a few calls. It rang again …

- Nina?

- No, it's not Nina…

- Eliza??????????

- I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry Terry, that's all. I hope everything works out for you.

- Euh… thank you Eliza… I think.

- Bye Terry.

She hung up before he could say anything else. He was still stunned when Nina called back.

- Baby? Are you ok? She asked

- Yes…

- You sound distracted

- Eliza just called

- What? What for?

- To tell me she was sorry… and wish me good luck

- Oh… well, she's got the hots for you…you've soften her up…

- I guess, said Terry, I'm just stunned

- You bring out the best in people…

- She might never acknowledge it…but who cares?

- You're so simple you know that?

- Why complicate things, when life could be so simple?

He talked with her. He talked to Antonia, he talked to Jones…and he finally went to bed. He was going to be fine, as a member of the Andrew family…he thought about the old eagle, the Great Aunt, but even her couldn't be worse than Neil…

Terry continued working with Georgina in his internship. She was still investigating the theft of the car. Terry would spend his evening with Nina, Jones and the three cousins.

**********

The trial date was finally there. Everybody was there. The prosecution showed a video of a young boy with the car in question at a convenient store. Another tape, was showing them driving away. The boy in question was wearing a baseball cap and wearing jersey and jeans. It could be anybody. Terry had touched the car, so his fingerprints were on it. Mrs. Reagan testified that the car was hers, a present from her husband. Neil took the stand and said he saw Terry take the car. Terry was just shaking his head; how could he lie like that? Georgina put her hand on his…

- Don't worry, she whispered…

Terry smiled at her. There was someone who brought a note for Georgina. She read the note and her face changed. Neil's testimony was over.

- Miss Johnson? Said the judge?

- I have no questions for this witness, said Georgina

Everybody was stunned. Terry looked at Georgina.

- All right, said the judge, you may call your first witness

- I would like to call Mr. Todd Reagan to stand…

There was some whispers in the room. The door opened and Mr. Reagan entered the room. Neil was angry; his father liked Terry he was probably going to help him out of this jam.

Mr. Reagan swore on the Bible. Georgina who was wearing a navy blue suit and a white shirt stood up and walked to the witness.

- Mr. Reagan, would you introduce yourself to the court please?

- Todd Tyler Reagan

- Who are you to the defendant?

- I'm Terrence White's foster father

- How did you become his foster father?

- I wanted my son to have a companion, since he didn't have any brother, only a sister, I applied to be a foster parent and I sent my assistant to the Pony Home to get Terrence…

- Why Terrence?

- Because he was the same age as my son and he was a good boy. No prior, no record and he was doing very well at school; he's got a 4.0 average at his old school, which he maintained at St. Francis, the private school where I put him. My son was having problems at school with his grades. I wanted him to have a friend who could help him and also help a brilliant young orphan to make it in life.

- That's very generous of you. How did your family take?

- Not well at all. But I asked Terrence to give us a chance… and he agreed for me…I'm always on business trip, so I haven't got the chance to supervise things.

- Were you on a business trip lately?

- Yes, I just came from the airport, praying to get here on time…

- Why is that…?

- Because Terrence is innocent

- But your wife accused him of stealing her car…

- That's why I'm here to clarify things… Terrence couldn't have stolen that car even if he wanted to…

- What do you mean by "Even if he wanted to"?

- Terrence is a very good boy. He was working for a while before I took him in and saving up money to buy a car. I had to force him to take an allowance from me. Despite all that, he was working in the stables with the foreman and earning money. When school was over, he had an internship at Andrew Enterprises …He went to the Pony Home to see his first family and one of the boy was sick, he needed an emergency appendectomy…The boy a little orphan didn't have medical insurance. Terrence took all his money, he was saving up for a car, and paid for the surgery…

There were whispers in the court room. Terry couldn't believe his hears; Mr. Reagan was keeping tabs on him… of course. Mr. Reagan continued talking.

- I was touched by his generosity, so I decide to make him a little surprise.

- A little surprise? What was the little surprise?

- I decided to buy him a car…

Everybody in the room started talking at the same time.

- You bought a car for Terrence?

- Yes…

- Could you tell us the brand of the car you bought for Terrence?

- It was a red Mustang convertible…

People in the court room where screaming. The judge had to order them to keep quiet.

- A red Mustang convertible ? The car Terrence is accused of stealing?

- Yes, said Mr. Reagan

- But your wife, said the car was hers…, said Georgina

- The dealer got the car earlier, while I was on my business trip. It was supposed to come just in time for back to school…My wife just assumed the car was hers. I've got the papers of the car, here they are.

Georgina took the papers and gave it to the judge.

- You're honour, since the car was actually his, he becomes the victim, I would like all the charges against my client to be dropped…

The judge looked at those papers. The ADA went to the judge and also looked at the paper and said;

- You're honour, giving the new turns of events, I'm dropping all the charges against Terrence White, he said

- Very well, said the judge. Case dismissed! Terrence White, you're free to go…

Terry was surprised it was over. Everybody was happy and screaming of joy. Terry hugged Georgina. Nina came to jump to his neck. Terry approached Mr. Reagan.

- Thank you very much sir, I'm so touched…

Mr. Reagan hugged him.

- I'm sorry for all the trouble; I wish I had been here sooner. I'm sorry it didn't work out

- Thank you again for everything sir…

- Call me sometimes to talk…

- I will sir, said Terry

Everybody was hugging everybody with joy happiness, laughter. Sarah and Neil Reagan, made themselves scarce. Eliza and her father, looked at the scene for a little while and they also left.

Terry was free, from jail time and… from the Reagans!!!! It was a big day, a brand new life; a new page was turned for Terry.

**_Wake up and See  
It's just an ordinary day  
Livin' the same way  
Wishful words to get away_**

Back up and turn around  
Zoom up and turn upside down  
You've got a new you  
What would you do  
With a brand new life

Get set for a change  
Around you, the world will rearrange  
Right through that door  
Some things you've never seen before

Back up and turn around  
Zoom up and turn upside down  
You've got a new you  
What would you do  
With a brand new life


	15. Chapter 15

**_Terry Terry_**

_**Chapter 15  
**_

_**"Changes"**_

Everybody was still at the court room rejoicing. They went outside and while they were walking through the long hallway Georgina took Terry on the side to speak to him.

- Terry, she said

- Yes…

- The adoption papers are ready

- That was fast

- When you have money and power everything is easy…

- I can see…

- So you're going to go to the mansion. I'll get someone to come and get your stuff…

- Thanks Georgina…

- You're very welcome…

- You would've really adopted me?

- In a heartbeat! She said smiling

They stopped walking.

- Thank you so much, he said hugging her, you're my fairy godmother!

She burst out laughing and hugged him back.

- So that makes you "Cinderfellow"?

- Indeed! Said Terry laughing

When they arrived outside everybody was waiting for them.

- So, where are we going? Said Allyson

- We're going to the mansion, said Georgina

- To the mansion? Said Ashley, why?

- Because, as of today, Terrence is officially your cousin…

- WHAT??? Said everybody

- Oh my God! Said Antonia jumping to Terry's neck, this is wonderful!

- Yes, it is, said Terry

He hugged the other and they all went to the mansion for lunch. The Great aunt was there to welcome Terry into the family. She looked like she always did, and old eagle. She was not smiling.

- Terrence, she said coldly, welcome to the family.

- Thank you Great Aunt Elroy, said Terry

- You can all go freshen up, lunch will be ready in 30 minutes

Everybody went inside the mansion talking and laughing. Terry was showed his room next to Antonia's. Nina was with him, and the others too.

- Here it is, said Antonia, all yours! Your clothes will get here with Georgina later and all your information

- Information?

- Yes, bank account, car…

- Oh… thanks, said Terry

Everything seemed so unreal. He was Maximilliana Andrew's adoptive son! She was one of the richest women in the world. She had companies all over America and the world. He was now her son… but will she bother to come and see her newly adoptive son or it's going to be like a business transaction handled by her associates? Terry couldn't help think that if Georgina had adopted him, everything would've been different. She was there for him every step of the way… a part of him wished Georgina was his new mother. She was present, she was concrete and she loved him. But things were like they way they were. His new bedroom had everything from a computer to a mini sound system.

- Ok Terry if you want to get out of your monkey suit… and put something more relaxing, said Antonia, we'll be waiting for you downstairs.

Everybody walked out of the room, except for Nina.

- I'll be right there, she said

- All right, said Antonia…

Ashley was outraged.

- You're leaving her with Terry in the room? What if...?

- Ashley, said Antonia, don't start, let's go downstairs…

- What if they get horizontal?

- Then they get horizontal! Said Antonia, I don't think he would do it here…out of respect for us. Now enough! Let's go freshen up for lunch…

Terry had Nina in his arms.

- Are you ok, baby? Asked Terry

- I should ask you this question, said Nina

- Reality still has to sink in…

- You're the adoptive son of Maximilliana Andrew…it's just sinking in… one of the richest women in the world! You could sit on your butt for the rest of your life and still have a good life!

- I know… this is incredible!

- What about your name?

- Terrence White Andrew?

- That sounds nice…

Terry hugged Nina hard, he was a little overwhelmed. He was starting a new page of his life and he prayed that everything goes smoothly for him from now on, but he knew that life was never that simple… He kissed Nina for a while.

- I'm going to go downstairs, said Nina, before we lose it…

- I missed you so much, baby…, he said kissing her neck

- I missed you too… I miss us together

- Me too…

- We have to go downstairs…

- Yes… go ahead, we'll find sometime to be alone, I promise you

- Ok, baby…tonight if possible? My parents are out tonight…

- Great, he said smiling. I'll see you later…

Nina went downstairs and joined the other. Ashley was dying, knowing that she was just kissing Terry a few minutes ago…This last one was in his room thanking God for his good fortune. He was not going to mess things up, he's going to do his best to make them proud of him. There was a knock on the door. It was Georgina.

- Georgina, he said, come in…

- This is your new bank account, your trust fund information. Here are your new ID card with your new name, driver's license, social security number…

- That was fast…

- I know how to pull some strings… and you can go and chose your car at the dealers whenever you want…

- Oh…when do I get to meet, my new mother?

- She's on a trip, I'm sure she's going to come and see her new son soon…

- Too busy with business? Why do I feel like another business transaction?

- Because you haven't seen her yet, it doesn't seem real…

- You know what? I wish you adopted me Georgina…

Georgina hugged him, moved to tears.

- But I know you can't go against your boss' wishes, said Terry

- That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, said Georgina with tears in her eyes

- I liked that week I spent in your house, you mothering me… I've had two mothers, but it was nice to have one for me only , for once…

- You can come to me whenever you want, no matter what time it is…

- Thanks again for everything Georgina. Let's go have lunch with the Great Aunt Elroy…

- That's enough to cut my appetite!

They burst out laughing and they went down the big stair case of the modern mansion. They went in the big living room where everybody was sitting talking and laughing. Lunch was ready and they were all in the big dinning room. The great aunt looked at everybody. Antonia still had that sparkle in her eyes when she looked at Terry, who had another girl with him… She prayed that Maximilliana knew what she was doing. Adopting a good looking orphan in a house with 3 young girls…They said grace and then the Great Aunt said.

- Welcome to the family Terrence, we are happy to have you as a member of our family. I hope you like living with us…

- Thank you Great Aunt for greeting me in the family, I hope I won't disappoint you.

The lunch continued in the Great Spirit.

Dorothy had arrived with Terry's clothes. She was glad to have a nice house to work in for a change.

**********

At the Reagans it was chaos. Mrs. Reagan was yelling at her husband, Mr. Reagan was yelling at Neil. Eliza was looking at the scene speechless and shaking her head. She took her stuff and she went to see her friends.

- How could you do this to us? Said Mrs. Reagan

- Do what? Said Mr. Reagan, the right thing?

- You defended that boy! Now I'm sure he's yours…

- Because I defended him? So he's my son? I wish he was actually my son! The one you gave me is a useless loser!!

- He's your son! You're never here to take care of him!

- I thought he had a mother for that! You did a fine job! Grand theft auto…!

- Don't blame all this on me!

- Who should I blame? I blame myself to not being here to supervise things… Let's hope Terrence doesn't get Neil arrested…

- What? Why?

- Because technically, Neil stole his car…

- You've got to be kidding me!

- Do I look like I'm kidding? Neil was willing to let Terrence go to jail for something he didn't do…

- You brought that stray cat here! Your secret son! You bought him a car!

- He deserved a car! Neil doesn't deserve anything! He has to get his act together…or he and I will never get along!

- I can't believe you treat my son like that, for your bastard son!

- If Terrence was my son, believe me Sarah, I would've claimed him without batting an eye!

Mr. Reagan left the room. His cell phone rang.

- Hello?

- Mr. Reagan?

- Terrence…

- How are you holding up?

- I'll be fine, that's nothing out of the ordinary for this house. How are you in your new home?

- Fine…

- I tried, Terrence… I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I wanted to give you a chance…

- You did…I met Antonia who asked her aunt to officially adopt me… so thank you for taking me in and making me meet good people…

- You're very welcome Terrence. Good luck…

- Thank you…

They talked for a little while than he hung up the phone. Nina was looking at him. They were in the study, alone.

- You're going to miss him…, she said

- He tried, he was just a … little weak or absent…, said Terry

- Too bad. He wanted to do something nice for someone and his family sabotaged him every single step of the way…

- Yeah… well I'm glad that's over. You want to go for a ride?

- Sure… let's go baby, said Nina with a smile.

They walked to the living room where the young hanged out. They were watching a movie.

- Terry, said Antonia, you want to watch a movie with us?

- Maybe later, said Terry, I'm going out with Nina

- All right, said Antonia, see you later…

- Bye, said Nina

- Bye Nina, said Antonia smiling

Nina left with Terry. Ashley was sulking.

- They want to be alone to do the nasty…, said Ashley

- So what? Said Antonia, they're together. Get a life Ashley!!!

- Let's watch the movie, said Allyson, now enough you two!

The Great Aunt was passing by and she heard her nieces argue. That boy is going to be a problem … How can she fix the problem?

**********

Terry went with Nina for a walk in the woods by the river. It could've been raining cats and dogs, but for Terry it was a wonderful day. He was out of the Reagan's house! His legal troubles were gone and he had a brand new life in front of him. He was still with Nina and he was surprised he stayed with her for so long; he usually changed girlfriends pretty fast. He liked her a lot and she was with him all the way with the house of hell. She was very understanding with Antonia; she was the perfect girlfriend…It was the last days of summer, the trees were still green and the flowers were still blossoming. They were walking and they arrived at Billie's house. They got in…

- Whose house is this Terry? We can't just go in…

- Don't worry, it's Billie's house…

- Your friend? Where is she?

- On a trip…backpacking through America, I don't know… but she told me that I can come here whenever I wanted…

- Oh…so if we want to be alone, we can come here?

- Well she didn't say that we should come here to get horizontal…

- Who does? Said Nina laughing

- No kidding…what are we doing talking?

- I have no i…

Terry shut her mouth with a kiss. They were young they were in love and they were having fun.

**********

Life for Terry was good. Living at the Andrews was stress free. The Great aunt gave him a book to study the family tree and to know every single members of the family. Terry thought it was ridiculous, that he was going to meet them eventually when the time comes, but he didn't want the old eagle to find a reason to be upset with him. And he was studying with Antonia which was very fun.

- Terry, you've got a good memory…

- Well, I like learning new stuff, even if it's boring names from family members I might never see…

Antonia burst out laughing.

- I'm so happy you're here, Terry

- Thank you for everything Antonia…

- You're very welcome, she said smiling

- I hope I won't disappoint you…

- You're human; you can make mistakes, like everybody. We're not going to throw you out… you're officially a member of this family and that's forever!

- Forever… I guess it is forever…

- Yes, you're stuck with us forever and I wouldn't have it any other way…

They looked at each other. There was a moment of silence. They were fighting their physical attraction to each other. Terry's cell phone rang.

- Hello?

- Baby…

- Hi, baby, said Terry turning around

Antonia made herself scarce. She was ashamed of her reaction, she wanted Terry, but she made a promise to Nina and she will not go back on her promise. But it was hard, especially when she saw Terry every single day. She went out to her garden of roses. The rose she was working on during her internship was almost ready. She wanted to surprise Terry with something she invented…

**********

Summer was almost over and the three cousins wanted to go to Chicago for the day. Terry went with them and they all went to the movies, they went shopping ad they had lunch. They went back to Lakewood in the evening. Nina was waiting for them, in front of the door.

- Baby, said Terry, you've been here all this time?

- I just got here, she said sadly

- Hi Nina, said Antonia

- Hi…, she said

- Hello, said Ashley and Allyson

Terry could see that something was wrong. Nina was not her joyous self. He approached her after leaving the bags he took from the car on the floor. She jumped to his neck, crying.

The three cousins had gone inside the mansion. Terry was wondering what was going on.

- Baby, what's wrong? Said Terry

- Everything! She said crying, I want to run away

- You've got problems with your parents?

- Sort of…

- You want to go for a ride? So you can tell me all about it?

- All right, you drive , I'm way too upset!

- Calm down baby…said Terry with a soft voice.

Terry drove the car to an isolated place they usually go to, to be alone. Nina was crying the whole time. When Terry stopped the car, he took her in his arms to console her. He kissed her for a long time. She calmed down.

- Now tell me what's wrong, baby, he said

- My … dad got this job opportunity…a big promotion

- That's great! Said Terry

- Yes, our lives is going to change drastically, big house, private school…

- I still don't see where the problem is…

- The job is…in Australia!

- What???

- Down under!

- Oh my God!

- Now you see why I'm upset?

- Yes, but baby, this is a great opportunity for your family…

- I know… but I'm going to be millions of miles away from you…

- I don't want us to be separated either, but we're minors…

- I know… that's why I want to run away

- Nina, you've got two parents, a mother and a father who love you. You don't know how lucky you are. Take it from someone who has never known his real parents…

- I know

- You have a house, a family…take advantage of every single moment you have with the…

- My mother is pregnant…

- Congratulations! Said Terry, you're family is getting bigger…

- Yes…moving to Sidney, a new baby… a new "rich life". I'm finally going to go to private school, but it's going to be in Australia!!!

- The school year starts in January in Australia, which means you've got another 3 months of summer vacations, or is it spring over there now?

- I don't know… I'll know soon enough…I don't want to leave you…

- I don't want you to leave either, but we don't have the choice…

- I'm so glad I had my time with you… I'm glad we made love, I'm glad you were my first…

- Nina…don't talk like that

- Let's be realistic… Long distance romance…it's not going to work…Australia…are we a day ahead of are they?

- I think it's them…

- We're going to be in different worlds…I love you Terry, but we can't be together if we're millions of miles apart…we're still in high school. We have our whole life in front of us, to explore… to see other people…

- Oh my God Nina! He said hugging her

She was crying in his arms. They kissed…for a while.

- It's one thing to break up when you fall out of love…, but it's another thing to be forced to… , she said with tears in her eyes

- When are you leaving?

- In a week…

- Already?

- Yes…we have nothing to pack except for our clothes… the new mansion over here is fully furnished… we need to apply for passport and as soon as we get them, we're out of here…

- I'm going to miss you Nina…

- I know I lasted a long time… the Casanova… I thought you would've dumped me after two weeks...

- I like being with you Nina. In the house from hell… you were the perfect girlfriend….maybe I was tired of changing girlfriend, or I was starting to grow up…

- I agreed to be with you, knowing it wasn't going to last…but you stayed with me… I felt your attraction to Antonia… you could've dropped me like a hot potato to be with her… but you didn't… well here's your chance to be with her…

- Nina…

- I don't have to like it… but that's life! Oh Terry!

He kissed her again. They stayed in the car for a long time, and they had fun too…

Terry went back to the mansion with Nina. The others were in the living room watching a movie. Antonia saw that Nina was sad. She stood up and walked to her.

- Nina? You want to come with me to my room? I want to show you what I bought

Nina looked at Terry who agreed with his eyes.

- All right, she said, let's go

Nina left with Antonia. Ashley and Allyson were looking at Terry.

- Nina is leaving town…

- What? Said Ashley, when?

- Next week?

- Why? Said Allyson

- Her father got this big promotion…

- Oh…, said Ashley, where is that big promotion?

- In Sidney

- Australia! Oh my God! Said Ashley upset

She couldn't believe Antonia's luck! Nina was going far, far, far away!!!! This can't be happening now that Terry was officially their cousin, and living in the same house as them!

_"Why am I surprised? She has all the luck in the world! Damn that goody two shoes!"Said Ashley in her head_

In Antonia's bedroom Nina was crying in her arms.

- I'm sorry…, said Nina

- No, it's okay, you're upset, you're leaving the boy you love

- We love…

- Nina…

- There's your chance… you can be with him…when I'm gone

- But….

- When Terry asked me out, I was beside myself. The Casanova wanted me… I thought I wasn't going to last a month… but it turned out to be longer…now I'm forced to leave the man I love…

- You don't want to continue…

- Long distance? With a day ahead? No… I'm going to have my life…

- Nina, I'm sorry

- Thanks. I hope you're happy with him… take advantage of every single moment of happiness, you never know when that could stop…

_"Life is beautiful for you, said the gypsy, live everyday like it was your last, you never know how long you're going to be on this earth…" Antonia heard the Gypsy's voice in her head._

Those words felt like an omen, to Antonia. That gypsy woman insinuated that she might not be in this world for long.

- Nina, I'm sorry you're leaving…, said Antonia

- I have a good friend in you… believe it or not, I'm going to miss you too…

- And I'm going to miss you too…

- I'll send you emails…

- I would love that…you want to go back downstairs?

- Yes…let's go. Did I tell you my mother was pregnant?

- Wonderful, you're family is getting bigger…

- I just wish they had another baby years earlier… I wouldn't have grown up alone…

- I'm lucky I had my cousins…

- Yeah…

They went back to the living room and Nina went to sit with Terry on the couch where he was. Everybody was trying to cheer her up, except Ashley. But nothing could've cheered Nina up. She was leaving in a week, she was not only leaving town, but the country and the continent.


	16. Chapter 16

**Terry Terry**

**Chapter 16  
**

**"Happy Camper"**

The last week of Nina's life in America, was spent with Terry. They spent the whole day together; from dusk till dawn, practically. Nina quit her job, so she was available. Terry went shopping with her and he bought her some souvenirs, some nice jewellery.

- You don't have to do that, Terry

- Yes, I do… I don't want you to forget about me…

- I will never forget you, Terry… you can take that to the bank…

- I will never forget you either Nina…

- I can continue writing to you; e-mail…we could remain friends

- It sounds so weird when you say that…

- It's going to prevent us from having to break up over the internet or the phone…

- You're a great girl Nina… I don't want to lose you…

- Very understanding…yes, I know. Befriending Antonia, was less hard than I thought…She's a good girl… Ok enough about others… I want to take advantage of every single second I spend with you…Let's go to the movies…

- What movie do you want to see?

- I don't care, because I'm not going to watch the movie…she said with a sensual voice

Terry burst out laughing. They went to the movies. They went to Chicago for the day. The Great Aunt even invited Nina for dinner. Terry was surprised.

- Why would you want Nina to have dinner with us? Asked Terry

- She's your girlfriend, you're a member of this family, we want to know who you're dating…

- She's leaving town, I won't be dating her anymore…

- Well the more reason to have her over, she said

Terry looked at the Great Aunt and he felt weird. But he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to spend his time with Nina. So she came for dinner and they had a great time. Ashley was still sulking. Antonia was going to be with Terry now…She wanted to be with Terry, why does it have to be Antonia? It wasn't fair…

Allyson was with her sister in her room talking.

- Sis, you have to get over yourself…

- Ally, I can't help it… I love him so much… I want to be with him.

- Antonia loves him…

- Why is everybody wearing gloves when it comes to her?

- She's our cousin, she's family. Just be happy for her

- Yeah, and they got Nina's blessing! They make me want to puke!

- Ash!

- I'm going to call Jones, he understands me…

- You confide in Jones? Ashley, you know he likes you

- I just want to remind him that I'm in love with someone else, that way he won't any hopes…

- You worry about his feelings; you worry too much about them… And telling him you're lusting after his brother and best friend; Ashley!

- What?

- Stop doing that. He likes you, that's why he's putting up with you… but don't push it…That's not nice…He might have enough one day

- He's in love with me…

- Well they say "Love the one who loves you, not the one you love"

- Sis, you're not helping…

- Ashley you have a guy who's crazy about you…you might lose him when you need him the most…

- Jones is a friend… why would I have to be careful, he agreed to be my friend… he knows I love Terry…He could tell me not to talk about him anymore…

- He's your friend, since you're not returning his feelings…but he might have enough some day

Ashley wasn't listening, she went to call Jones and complain about Antonia and Terry 's future relationship.

The day Nina left, Terry went with her to the airport, with her parents. Ashley drove him, since Nina had sold her car and her sister and cousin, tagged along. Jones came to say goodbye to Nina too. The goodbyes were heartbreaking. Nina was crying her eyes out.

- Oh Terry, she said, it's taking me everything not to run away now…

- You can do it, baby. Have a good life. Write me…

- I don't want to leave you…I love you Terry

- I know, he said. You can do this…

They kissed for a while. Her parents were there with their family member saying goodbye. Nina hugged Antonia.

- Take good care of him, she whispered, he's the best boyfriend in the world

- Nina… I will. Don't worry

- I know that you don't need my permission to do anything… but since you promised me not to go after him, I thought I could tell you that you were freed from your promise

- Nina, thank you. I'll write you and chat with you, if we can find a minute…

- I'll be looking forward to that. I want to know how my baby…your baby is treating you…Goodbye Antonia

- Goodbye Nina

- Ashley, Allyson…Jones, I'm going to miss you all. Terry, she said her voice breaking

They hugged again, they kissed, again and again. Nina finally left, she was the last passenger boarding the plane and she had to force herself to go. She was going to a brand new life…

Terry and the others waited until the plane was gone to leave the airport. Terry was riding with Allyson and Antonia. Ashley was riding with Jones.  
They went back to the mansion and Terry went straight to his room. He never thought that Nina's departure was going to affect him that much. He was sad for almost a week.

Antonia was getting impatient. She wanted to give him some space, but at the same time, she wanted to start her relationship with him. The words of the gypsy woman were coming back to haunt her and she felt like she was living on borrowed time…She went to see Terry in his room.

- Terry…

- Antonia, come in…

- How are you?

- I just got an email from Nina, she's adapting…she seems happy

- That's good, she said, you should stop feeling sad…

- I'm not sad…I'm fine…

- Oh… then why…?

- Why what?

Antonia was looking at him. They looked at each other.

_"Live everyday like it was your last…"She heard in her head_

- Well, maybe I'm being arrogant here, she said, but since Nina is gone… I've been waiting for you to make a move…

- Oh…I just wanted to give you some time…

- I've been waiting for this for months Terry, I don't need time…I don't have time…

- What does that mean? Oh… don't tell me you're still thinking about the words of that gypsy woman…

- How could I not…? She insinuated I was going to die soon… why else would she tell me to live my days like it was my last…?

- Uh uh…so you want me because you think you're dying?

- Yes, no! You know I wanted you since the first time I saw you in church. Something made my heart jump…and I was sad to hear that you already had a girlfriend… well what did I expect, you're a good looking boy…you couldn't possibly be free…

- Well I'm free now, said Terry, if this had been our first meeting, I would've been free…

- And I would've been the happiest girl in the world

- You're not right now? I am free…I repeat

- I would be happier if you could…

- Let me, Antonia… would you like to go out with me?

- Finally! She said laughing and jumping to his neck

They laughed together for a few seconds and they looked for each other's lips…The kiss was soft at first and more and more passionate. Antonia was living something that turned out to be every more powerful than her dreams. Her whole body was had a tingling feeling going through it, it was so good. She didn't want to let go of him. Terry could feel that Antonia wanted him for a long time, he wanted her too and he was happy he was finally able to explore those feelings, which have been haunting him since their first meeting. When they finally stopped…

- So I supposed that would be a yes?

- What do you think? You seem like an intelligent boy…

They burst out laughing and they kissed again, and again. Antonia was so happy. All her dreams had come true, almost, but she decided to live everyday like it was her last, even if the gypsy's omen doesn't come true, life was worth living to the fullest. Terry was happy to be with her. She was the sweetest girl in the world.

- You've made me very happy Terry, come with me, I've got a surprise for you

- A surprise?

- Yes, come on let's go…

She took him by the hand and they went down the stairs, to the back door of the mansion right into the garden. She took him to her flower kingdom, her greenhouse.

- You know I love botanic. During the internship, I learned how to create plants and flowers… I've been working on one for a while and it's finally ready.

She walked to a small table here there was a pot with a little bushes of roses, white roses, but they were smaller…

- I created this little rose, and I decided to dedicated to you…

- To me? He asked surprised

- Yes to the sweetest, kindest, most gentle boy I've ever met…so I called the rose "Gentle Terry"

- "Gently Terry"?

- Yes…do you like it?

- You named your rose after me?

- I couldn't name it after my mother; her name was Rosemary… so… I thought about you creating it, you inspired me, Terry

- Thank you Antonia, he said smiling, it's really beautiful…

The little white roses where shining; the sun was coming through the glass and shining on them. He felt so honoured, Antonia was so nice and generous. He took her and kissed her.

Ashley was passing by and she saw them. She felt like someone pierced her heart. She went to cry in her room. She had live with it. Despite everything she was saying, she loved Antonia and she wanted her to be happy, even if it's with Terry, the boy she loved with all her heart... She called her confident.

- Jones? She said with tears in her voice

- Ashley, said Jones, what's wrong?

- He's with her, officially now, I saw them kissing

- Oh… I'm sorry you're hurt…

- You understand me right…?

- Yes, of course, you've got a crush on Terry… but he's with your cousin now… why didn't you try to get him?

- What?

- Well you wanted him so much, why didn't you gave it a shot?

- Because he likes Antonia…

- He liked Antonia, when he was with Nina, he didn't dump her…

- Nina was there first, it's not the same…

- I say it is…

- I couldn't do it… I thought about it, but I couldn't do it…

- Why?

There was a little silence.

- Ashley… are you still there? Asked Jones

- Yes… I'm thinking

- Do you have an answer to that question?

- Yes, because I didn't want to hurt Antonia… Oh my God!

- You see? Consciously or unconsciously, you thought about your cousin first…

- Yes…I love Antonia, I want her to be happy

- You're a good person Ashley, you're only human…

- Thank you so much Jones, I feel so much better…

- Anytime, said Jones who was now used to hearing about Ashley's love for Terry.

They continued talking, and they talked about more fun stuff and they were laughing. Ashley went to see Antonia in her room.

- Antonia…

- Hey Ashley…

- I saw you with Terry…

- Oh… he finally asked me out…

- Yes, that's what I thought. I just wanted to tell you, that I'm happy for you…

- You love him too, I know…if he had told me he wanted you Ashley, I would've backed off…believe me.

- I believe you, said Ashley. I hope you're happy

- I am very happy

Antonia approached her cousin and they hugged.

- I'm sorry you're hurt Ashley, she said, I love you

- I love you Antonia, said Ashley. I'll be fine, as long as your happy, and he's happy

The Great aunt had never seen Antonia so happy. She was with Terry, and everything was perfect.

It was back to school time. The shopping for the uniform, the shoes and the school supply was very fun and tiresome. Terry went with Antonia to get his car. He had thought about it with her and he finally decide to get a Jeep Grand Cherokee. It was black, and he put in a CD player a car phone all the luxury, since he could afford it, well his new mom said he could have whatever he wanted. He chose it with Antonia. The car dealer looked at them, they were a very cute couple of rich kids who could buy anything they want.

- This car is just wonderful, said Antonia, I think I'm going to move in in it…

- Right, the princess is going to give up her warm and fluffy bed?

- What are you saying? I can't sleep in this awesome car?

- It's good for some hanky panky…

- Terry! Said Antonia blushing

The car dealer burst out laughing, with Terry.

- I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to embarrass you, said Terry

- Well, the idea of hanky panky in the car is kind of exciting, I wouldn't mind… even a little more…, said Antonia with a little smile

- My turn to yell, Antonia! Said Terry laughing

Everybody was laughing. The car was ready for them to take home and they went for a ride. They came back and they found the Great Aunt waiting for them.

- You two were gone for a long time

- I'm sorry Great Aunt, said Antonia, we lost track of the time

- Next time, you can call and let us know where you are… it's not good to go and tell no one I was worried. You weren't answering your cell phone…

- We probably didn't hear it with the loud music in the car…

- Loud music? That's not safe, said the great aunt. Terrence you shouldn't put your cousin's life in danger that way

- I'm sorry, great aunt, said Terry, you're right, that was stupid of me…it won't happen again…

- I almost want to forbid Antonia to ride with you in your car…, said the Great Aunt

- Please, don't do that, said Antonia begging, please great aunt. We're going to be careful, I promise you…

The Great Aunt looked at the couple, so carefree… Antonia really loved that boy. But she was afraid of Terry's influence on her niece…

- All right, you two be careful next time you ride that…Jeep of yours you just bought. I wouldn't want to lose any of you

- Thank you Great Aunt, said Antonia hugging her, I'm sorry I worried you. I love you…

- I love you too, Antonia, said the Great Aunt.

Terry looked at the scene. The old owl was so much nicer with her nieces…She still treated him with a little distance. Antonia let go of her aunt and left with Terry walking on a cloud. They went to Allyson's room to tell you the news.

- Jeep Grand Cherokee? Wow!

- I just wanted my dream car…, said Terry

- It's great! You won't have to ride with me for the party…

- What party? Said Antonia

- Brittany Backman is throwing a party before we go back to school, to end the summer

- Like she needs a special reason to throw a party, said Antonia, she practically has one every week…!

- She was mean to Nina, said Terry

- Yeah… should we forgive and forget, honey, Antonia asked Terry

- Yeah, I think we should…we're in a good mood…

- And I want to rub on her face that I'm with you now…, said Antonia smiling

Terry burst out laughing, he kissed her on the forehead.

- Did you ask the Great Aunt? Said Antonia

- Yes, she said we could go, that it would be good to have a little fun before we go back to school.

- And as soon as Aunt Maximilliana comes, we're going to have a big party for you, Terry…

- I really don't need a party, said Terry, I'm fine

- We need to introduce you to the other members of the family Terry, said Antonia

- Oh… I guess I don't have a choice right? He said

- Not really…, said Allyson

- Well it's not time for that yet, honey, said Antonia, let's go get some rest before the party…

- All right…

Terry of course didn't feel comfortable they wanted to throw this big party for him. But he had time to get used to the idea…of people coming over for a big party on his honour. The only thing that was appealing with that party was that he was finally going to meet his new mother.

- Are you ok, Terry? Said Antonia, when they got to Terry's room

- Yes…

- The big party for you…

- Well I guess I will finally meet my mother…

- Yes! Everything is going to be fine.

- You're a happy camper…

- I'm with you, I don't need anything else in my life!

She kissed Terry, she was happy , she took the gypsy woman's words literally, she was living everyday like it was her last.

Neil Reagan had to do community service. Georgina got him a deal, because even though Terry didn't press any charges against him, the judge charged him with perjury, for lying in a court of law. Mr. Reagan had to make a sizeable donation to St. Francis Academy in order for them to take him back.

Neil was still angry at Terry and he couldn't do much now that he was an Andrew, he actually because instantly richer than him. But that, of course didn't change his devious mind…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Terry Terry**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**"The back to school party"**_

Terry and Antonia were going to Brittany's party. Allyson and Ashley had their own car. Antonia looked stunning in her blue dress, she let her hair down. She looked lovely. Terry looked fine in his black suit. He went to get Antonia in her room. He knocked on her bedroom door.

- Come in Terry! She said

- Are you ready? Said Terry

- Yes, she said smiling

- You look stunning, he said smiling

- Thank you, you look stunning too

- Let's go to the back to school party, said Terry, who throws a party for back to school?

- Spoiled little rich girls who have nothing better to do, what do you think? Said Antonia smiling

- I've entered this world at a point where I can't forget where I came from…

- You'll get used to it… I'll be with you every step of the way…

While she said that, she felt sad. If that gypsy woman was right…

_"Live your days like they were your last"_

Terry looked at her and he saw how said she was.

- You're thinking about that gypsy woman again?

- I can't help it Terry, why would she say something like that?

- Baby come on, let's not think about that now. Let's go and have fun at that spoiled brat's party!

- All right let's go.

He opened her bedroom door and they walked out in the hallway, they met the other two cousins. Ashley was wearing a red dress and Allyson a black dress.

- You're taking your car Terry? Asked Allyson

- Yes, said Terry, I'll go with Antonia

- Fine, said Allyson, let's go Ash

- You ladies look lovely, said Terry

Ashley felt happy.

- Thank you Terry, she said smiling, I thought you weren't seeing us!

- Of course I see you , said Terry, I'm not blind!

- You could've fooled me! Said Ashley

- Come on Ash, said Allyson let's go!

She took her sister and they went downstairs followed by Terry and Antonia. The great aunt was at the door.

- No drinking and driving, she said looking at Terry

- All right aunt Elroy, said Terry, don't worry I won't put Antonia's in danger…

The youngsters left for the party. They arrived at the Backman place where there was a lot of cars parked every where.

- I'm going to park by the side way we won't get blocked by another car, said Terry

- Great, because I wanted to go for a ride with you

- I sure hope so, she said, wanted to sneak out and go somewhere to make out…

- Ok, said Terry, you go right to the point!

- I don't have time to waste with small talk…let's go Terry.

They got out of his jeep and they went inside. Brittany greeted them at the door.

- Oh the Andrews are here! She said, Terry! Where's your smart mouth girlfriend?

- Did you invite her too? Said Terry ironically

- Well…

- Nina left town, said Antonia

- Really? Said smiling at Terry

- And Terry is now my boyfriend, continued Antonia, so no luck for you Brittany, Terry is still not available!

Brittany was sulking.

- Of course, what did I expect, you're dream just became true all of a sudden, that's too much of a coincidence, if you ask me…, said Brittany

- Well nobody ask you! Said Ashley

- How did you do it? Continue Brittany, you asked your aunt to send Nina's father to a big job out of town?

- What are you talking about? Said Antonia

- Where did Nina moved to? Asked Brittany

- Australia…, said Antonia

- Wow, down under! Another town, another country, another continent! Where school starts in January… you really wanted her far…

- Brittany, said Allyson you really have a great way to greet your guests, you want us to turn around and leave?

- Of course not, that was just chit chat , I'm sorry …come in and have fun, said Brittany who didn't want Terry to leave

Terry felt a little uncomfortable. Was Brittany right? No, it can't be… He decided not to think about it and go have fun

- Thank you, said Terry, let's go Antonia

They all went inside to have fun. Antonia was happy dancing with Terry . Neil and Eliza were there too. Brittany had invited them per Allyson's request.

- That damn Oliver Twist is with my sweet Antonia! Said Neil

- The fact that you're her cousin doesn't even cross your mind? Said his sister, and she hates you anyway

- I hate that Oliver Twist…

- Neil, you saw what happened the last time you tried… give it up…

- As long as I'm breathing, I will always try to destroy him…

- What did he ever do to you? Said his sister leaving

Antonia was in the ladies' room at one point, so Brittany came to Terry.

- Hey…, she said

- Hey, said Terry

- I heard you got adopted by the Andrews

- You heard right

- They bought you for their little princess

- You don't know what you're talking about, said Terry

- Suit yourself…I wish you were still free

- Brittany...

- But I know you're faithful… I wish I had a boyfriend like you…You want to dance with me?

Terry looked at her. The last time she tried to seduce him in the stables…but what could she really do in a room full of people?

- Come on, she said, I'm the hostess, just one little dance…

- All right, said Terry

Brittany was glad to be dancing with Terry, she felt so good in his arms.

- Terry, she said while they were dancing, I'm sorry for everything I did… I know you're with Antonia , but I would like you to know, that I can't stop thinking about you… if by some miracle, you find yourself free… let me know…don't say anything, I just wanted you to know…

Terry didn't really know what to say anyway. Antonia came back to find Terry on the dance floor with Brittany. Ashley approached her and followed her eyes.

- She's making a play for him, she said

- I trust Terry, said Antonia, I don't need any drama. Life is way too short for that. I'm confident that Terry loves me…

- You should be, he's a good guy, you're very lucky you know that?

- You'll find a good guy for you too, Ash, just be patient.

- Thanks, said Ashley

Even if she falls for another guy, she will never love him like she loved Terry...

- I'm going to find Jones…

- He's a good guy, give him a chance, said Antonia

- I'm not interested in him in that way, he's a friend, that's all

Ashley left to look for Jones, who as happy to see her.

Terry's dance with Brittany was over and they walked to Antonia.

- Thank you for the dance, Terry, said Brittany with a soft voice

- You're welcome, said Terry smiling

Brittany left without a look for Antonia.

- Are you ok? Terry asked Antonia

- Yes, I'm fine, she said walking away outside

- Antonia! Wait!

But she was already gone. Terry followed her. Brittany had a satisfied smile on her face.

Antonia had run outside on the street. Terry caught up with her.

- Baby what's wrong? He said

- You were dancing with her, when you told me she tried to seduce you at the 4th of July barbecue!

- Yes, but…

- Are you interested in her? Because you knew her intentions and you still danced with her

- She's the hostess; I just wanted to be nice…

- Nice with Brittany Backman? She's going to eat you alive!

- I can take care of myself! Said Terry louder, I'm not a little boy!

- No you're not! You're a very attractive young man and girls throw themselves at you!

- I thought you trusted me…

- I did…

- Did?

- I do, but…

- But what?

- You told me about the incident with Eliza and you barely look at her Why are you being nice to Brittany? She tried with you too…

- So you wanted me to treat her like a treat Eliza?

- Yes…

- They might have tried the same thing, but there's a difference; Eliza treated me like crap the first time I saw her… that was it for me… you only get one first impression…

- While Brittany was making nice with you from the get go… so you do like her…

- Like?

- Yes, even though she was mean to Nina…

- She was jealous…

- Are you making excuses for her? Said Antonia angry

- No, I'm not! What's wrong with you Antonia?

- Oh, now there's something wrong with me? I can't be jealous?

Terry looked at her, she was really upset. The dim light on the street gave Antonia's face a very beautiful.

Antonia was wondering where that was coming from. She was usually more tolerant than this. She thought she would never be like those insecure girlfriends making jealousy scenes… What the hell was she doing? Wasting time fighting with Terry, while her days might be numbered…?

- I don't know what's going on with you tonight, said Terry, all I did was dance with the hostess…yes, she has a crush on me… if I had to ignore every girl who had crushes on me, I would've ignored you and your cousins, when I was with Nina…

- Baby, I'm sorry, said Antonia walking towards him, I don't know what's wrong with me tonight…

Terry looked at her.

- Can you forgive my foolishness? She said

- Of course, he said taking her in his arms to hug her, other girls are going to have crushes on me, some won't say anything, and some will come and just tell me…when I didn't have a girlfriend, I had fun… but I'm with you now…

- Sometimes the bad part of me wished you were the unfaithful kind so you could make out with me…

- Really?

- Then, the good part of me says, "don't do to others what you wouldn't want them to do to you…"

- So you listened to your good side…

- Yes, otherwise I would've made a play for you while you were with Nina…

- Antonia the bad girl? Nah!

They burst out laughing.

- I forgive you baby, said Terry

- I love you Terry

- I love you too

They kissed passionately for a long time.

- You want to get out of here? Said Terry

- Yes, I don't think I can stand looking at Brittany again

- I wouldn't want you to strangle her

- Now I know how Nina felt when I dance with you… I'm so sorry…then we became friends…

- Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer…

- Right…, said Antonia smiling, she was kind of right, but after befriending her, I couldn't betray her, no matter how much I loved you…

- Let's… where do you want to go…?

- How about the drive-in movie?

- You really want to watch a movie?

- Who said anything about watching?

They burst out laughing. There was an old drive-in in town they went there, but both of them wouldn't be able to say what movie they saw….

They went back home earlier than the others. The great aunt didn't really know what to think…Why were they back earlier? To be alone? Was it really a good idea to have Terry living with them? Antonia had been in seventh heaven ever since he moved in…and when Antonia was happy, she was happy.

Terry and Antonia went to the living room and they put on a movie they barely saw…

- What's with us and movie? Said Antonia, it just make me want to make out

- You mean, you need a movie to put you in the mood?

- You sound like your talking about another kind of movie…

- What kind of movie?

- You know… the triple X one…

- With Vin Diesel? Said Terry

- No! She said laughing, Terry!

- What? With Ice Cube then?

- Come on Terry! The one our parents don't want us to watch?

- Too much violence?

- Too much sex! Would you stop playing dumb?

Terry was laughing while hugging her.

- Have you ever seen one? She asked

- What a "Vin Diesel" movie?

- Yes…

- I was just curious and some of the guys at my old school wanted to have a kind of a party…

- With girls?

- It wouldn't be fun without girl unless you don't mind…

- Oh my God!

- Don't worry, I looked at one scene and I left, my mommy Maria would've killed me if she had known…

- You didn't have to tell her…

- I know, but my conscience was not feeling right

- But you've had sex before…

- With one girl at the time, not with a bunch of hoochie mamas!

Antonia burst out laughing.

- Don't tell that to my mommy Maria! Said Terry, she wants me to stay pure until I get married…

- I won't. Your secret is safe with me…, she said smiling

They stayed in the living room until Allyson and Ashley came back.

- There you are! Said Allyson, you could've told us you were leaving!

- I'm sorry Ally, said Terry, it was a spur of the moment decision

- Yes, said Antonia, I'm sorry I didn't want to stay in that party for 1 minute more

- Really? Said Ashley, you didn't take Brittany's dance with Terry so well after all?

- We were waiting for you here, said Antonia ignoring her cousin, let's all go to bed

They all went to bed.

Antonia was thinking about her jealousy scene how ridiculous it was, but it wasn't so ridiculous when it happened.

Terry was in his bed saying to himself that the newfound side of Antonia was…not so bad. She was human, not an angel…

Ashley was smiling, because she was right; she couldn't help it, she was a little happy they had a fight. She called Jones to talk about it.

Brittany in her bed was dreaming about her dance with Terry, the smell of his cologne and she was very happy and had happy dreams about him.

Allyson seemed to be the only one thinking about her upcoming school projects…


	18. Chapter 18

**TERRY TERRY**

**Chapter 18**

**"The Halloween Party"**

When it doesn't rain it snores

Yeah the cookie crumbles but in who's hand?

All things said and all things done

Life is short

I am to young to die

I won't wait to seize the day

All things said and plenty done...life is short

Could this be...

Could this be the day I've waited for?

Another door to peek in through

The floor is filthy

But the couch is clean

At the end of the day

That's another day gone

Life is short...Ooo life is short

I am young and I have not aged

I won't wait to seize the day

Antonia woke up feeling like she was living on borrowed time. The words of the gypsy woman kept coming back in her mind. The thought of Terry would automatically chase those fears away. As she got ready for her first day of school with Terry as her boyfriend. Terry… she loved him so much and he was all she could think about. When she was almost ready, she brushed her long straight hair and went to the hallway where she met Terry ready to go.

- Hello angel, said Terry smiling

- Hello handsome, she said smiling

He approached her and kissed her on the lips. He took her hand and they walked together downstairs to have breakfast. Aunt Elroy was already there and she smiled when she saw Antonia's radiant face. She was really happy to see her so cheerful, Terry was good for her.

- Good morning Aunt Elroy, said Antonia and Terry at the same time

- Good morning children, she said, ready for school?

- Yes, said Antonia with a big smile

- Where are you cousins?

- They'll be here shortly, said Antonia

- They're going to be late for the first day of school, said Aunt Elroy

- Don't worry Aunt Elroy, said Antonia, the first day is the most fun day of the year, aside from the last day… everybody is talking about their vacation, their new hair do…

They heard steps of people running on the stairs. Allyson and Ashley arrived breathless.

- Good morning! Said Ashley smiling

- Good morning! Said Allyson

- You're late, said Aunt Elroy

- Sorry Aunt Elroy, it's the first day of school my hair had to be perfect, said Ashley

- Figures, said Aunt Elroy, what about you Allyson, I don't believe your hair took all your time…

- I was looking for my physics magazines for future assignments…

- I thought so, said Aunt Elroy

- Ally, there's the internet…,said Ashley

- I know, the internet doesn't have everything I need

- Ally, the over achiever! Said Antonia laughing

After breakfast, Antonia was with Terry in his car and Allyson was with Ashley. They all went to school and they arrived to see everybody in front talking about their summer. Some had a lot of fun traveling, some had to work, some did nothing but party…

Terry stayed with Antonia; he carried her books and walked her to her class. The other girls were jealous. Terry was still one of the most charming boys in school, all the girls wanted him.

Brittany was looking at them sulking with her friends.

- Look at the Andrew princess so smug and so sure of herself!

- Brit, said her friend, give it up!

- I kissed him, you know

- You what?

- He rejected me… but those few seconds on his lips, where magic!

- Snap out of it, Brittany! Said Ally passing by, leave Terry and my cousin alone!

- Why? You're afraid I might steal her away from him?

- I just don't want you to waste your time, that's all said Allyson continuing her way.

- Why don't you shut up Allyson!

Brittany was sulking some more.

Eliza and Neil were also there. Neil working in the mail room and having summer school, was not one to brag about his summer. They also heard the rumours about the joyride, the robbery and the Terry framing… So he was kind of an outsider that year around, he was almost wishing he could go to a public school where no one knew him.

- Reagan! I heard you almost became jailbait! Said a boy passing

- You go to hell! Said Neil angry

Eliza was looking at him.

- I told you to leave Terry alone, but you wouldn't leave well enough alone! Now, he's the hero and you're the loser!

- Go to hell too sis! Said Neil leaving.

Jones was looking for Ashley… and he found her. He ran to carry her books for her.

- Hey Ash! He said smiling

- Jones! Oh… thanks you, she said smiling that's really nice of you!

- You're my friend, he said and a lady…

Ashley burst out laughing. Jones was really sweet…but… He walked her to her class and he met Terry who had just left Antonia, to go to his class. He smiled when he looked at them. Ashley seemed ashamed all of a sudden when she saw Terry and she blushed.

Terry was just looking at her. He knew she had a thing for him and he was trying not to encourage her without being mean and even if he wanted her, he wouldn't take his brother's object of affection.

Jones took her to her class.

- Thanks Jones, said Ashley smiling

- It was a pleasure, he said smiling

Jones left with Terry to go to their class.

- Ready for a new school year? Said Terry

- Yep! He said smiling

The first day of school was fine. Terry was never alone always with Antonia or Jones.

Terry would help Antonia with her assignments and they would spend their time studying, then they would go for a ride on the same horse, so they would be closer together.

- Terry I can ride too you know, she said

- I just want you to be safe…

- Me holding on to you has nothing to do with it? She said

- That too… I just feel better when you're riding with me, he said.

- I feel better when I hold on to you too.

They would sit by the river, holding each other and talk for hours.

- You're not bored?

- Antonia, I'm with you, I can't be bored…

- I'm so happy Terry, I've been waiting for this moment forever! Ever since the first time I saw you… I know I loved you…

- Right there and then? Said Terry, what if I was a psycho like your cousin Neil…

- No, you've got an aura… You're a good person. After what you did for the child at the Pony Home, using your savings to pay for his operation… I was so glad my trust in you was not misguided!

Terry was about to respond, when they heard a little boy cry… They turned around. A little boy was crying, he was lost, he had black hair and was wearing jeans and a jacket

- Hello, said Terry, what's wrong

- I can't find my dog and I can't go home…

- You're lost? Said Antonia, do you know where you live?

- No…

- All right, said Terry we'll look for your dog, than, we'll look for your house…

He let go of Antonia and they both took the little boy and they looked to the dog. They found the dog in the woods, who took them to the little boy's house! There was a grandmother who was glad to see her grandson.

- Thank you so much! Said the Grandmother, Jack! You know you shouldn't go too far!

- I'm sorry grandma

- Thank you again, she said to Antonia and Terry

- You're very welcome, said Antonia

She left with Terry and they went back home. Every single day they would do something different. Antonia wanted to do everything she dreamed of with him. On the weekends, they would go to Chicago shopping, have fun, they would go to the theatre. Sometimes she would bring her cousins and they would all have fun together. Terry was starting to find her behaviour odd. He wanted to talk to her but she had gone out to run an errand with the driver. He waited patiently for her return to talk to her about her behaviour. They were in her bedroom.

- Baby, it's not that I don't like spending some time with you, but, why are you so eager to do so many things…?

- Before I … die?

- What? I wasn't thinking about that…but obviously you were…

- Terry I…

- You said you weren't going to think about that anymore, that damn gypsy woman! I wish we had never gone there to see her!

- Terry please don't be angry

- Nothing is going to happen to you!

- You can't guaranty that…

- Antonia…

- Terry please, let's no waste time arguing, let's just live our lives… if in 10 years you tell me about this conversation, we'll laugh about it…

- All right, said Terry

- My father is coming this weekend and I'm going to spend some time with him

- That's good to spend time with your father, but if you're doing this just…

- Terry, I miss my father, I want to spend time with him. He was supposed to come for your big party anyway…

- My big party… I not sure I want a big party, said Terry

- Terry, there is only one life to live and this is it…no rough copy

- Tonia, you're starting to sound creepy again…

- Well, it's Halloween soon, she said smiling

Terry looked at her and he had a weird feeling. It was like her fear was rubbing off on him too… Antonia kissed him and he felt better.

- I love you so much baby, he said, I don't want to lose you

Antonia closed her eyes crying.

- Terry, listen to me, if anything happens to me, I want you to move on…

- Antonia, would you stop it! You're going to be fine and we're going to get married!

Antonia looked at him stunned.

- Married? You want to marry me?

- Yes, of course, when we're done with college or during college…

- Oh Terry…

- And I don't want to hear anything about that gypsy woman! He yelled angry

- I went to see another one….

- What? Oh my God! Why?

- To see if she was going to say the same thing as the other one…

- And?

- She told me to live my days like there were the last one…

- Antonia! Said Terry angry, why would you do that? Those gypsies only want money! How could you do that again? After what happen the last time? After you got so upset?

Antonia looked at him.

- Do you know how handsome you are when you're angry? She said with a little voice

Terry looked at her, she was so sweet, he couldn't get angry with her. He smiled and hugged her.

- I'm sorry for raising my voice, baby, but…

- I know…

- I love you, and I'm going to protect you…

- I love you Terry, I love you so much, but you might not be able to do anything

- Antonia, please stop….

- All right, I won't talk about it anymore. I don't want you to be sad…let's forget about all that nonsense!

- That's the spirit! Said Terry smiling, no more talking about dying!

- I can't believe you want to marry me!

- Why? Said Terry, I love you and you love me, unless you change your mind and fall for someone else…

- Never! She said, you're the one that I want Terrence White Andrew!

They burst out laughing and they kissed on her bed for a while.

Terry was feeling better, but Antonia was pretending to be fine. She didn't want to bother Terry wither worries anymore.

It was Halloween time. The Andrews were giving a big party for the occasion. They used one of the rooms in the basement of the mansion and they decorated the basement. Aunt Elroy was not happy.

- That's a pagan celebration, she said

- Aunt Elroy, said Antonia, come on, we're just going to dance and have fun! That's all!

- I'm wondering why it's the day before All Saints Day…

- It's just a coincidence…, said Ashley

- We celebrate the dead, before All Saints Day, said Allyson

- Those Saints are dead also, said Terry smiling

- So it's two day of celebrating the dead! Said Antonia…

- The Saints…, started Aunt Elroy, oh never mind! No alcohol!

- Of course, no alcohol, said Antonia smiling

Aunt Elroy left them. They all burst out laughing.

Antonia and Terry were supposed to be Frankenstein and his bride. Antonia was wearing a wedding dress and Terry was wearing a big suit with square shoulders. Terry was wearing his mask yet and Antonia hadn't put her make up on yet.

- You look wonderful in that wedding dress he said

- Well Frankenstein, your dirty suit looks good on you

They burst out laughing.

- Seeing you in a wedding dress makes me think about our wedding day…

- Really? She said, what would you say to me on our wedding day

- I would say…

He took her hands and he kissed them.

- Antonia, you're the nicest girl I've ever met , I love you with all my heart and I pledge myself to you…I Terrence, take thee Antonia, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth.

- Terrence, you're the man I love with all my heart and I give myself to you, I Antonia, take thee Terrence, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to be bonny and buxom at bed and at board, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth.

They looked at each other and they kissed.

- Now we're married he said smiling

- Yes! She said laughing, you studied wedding vows?

- I've heard it so many times in movies…

- Uh uh… you weren't practicing in front of the mirror?

- Who me? Are you kidding? He said smiling, I've got a photographic memory…

- Sure tough guy, she said smiling, let me go put my creepy bride make up…

- And let me glue this Frankenstein mask on…

Ashley was dressed as Elvira Mistress of Darkness, with the black wig and all. Allyson was dressed as an aviator from the old days. They all met in the hallway before going.

- Who are you supposed to be, asked Ashley to her sister

- Can't you guess? Said Allyson

- Euh… no! Said Ashley

- Antonia? Said Allyson

- No idea! Said Antonia smiling

Allyson turned to Terry…

- Terry, tell me you know who I am, said Allyson

- Of course I know, said Terry, Amelia Earheart …

- Yes! Said Allyson smiling, I knew you'd figured it out! Unlike some people! We've lived together all our lives and you don't know me at all! She told her sister and her cousin!

- Come on Ally, we know you're the science geek, said Ashley

- And that you're going to become an engineer…, said Antonia

- But you can't guess that I'm dressed like Amelia Earheart? Said Allyson

- Well everybody is not as smart as you and Terry, said Ashley, now can we move on and go downstairs Ally, or we have to continue guessing your geeky interests?

- Let's go, said Allyson…

- Ally, said Terry, forget about those two dimwits! If you want to talk geek, you come and see me, all right?

- Thanks Terry, said Allyson smiling, blondes…

- Hey don't start with the blondes cracks, said Antonia smiling

- I'm not starting anything; you guys are proving my point! Said Allyson walking in front of them

- No blonde discussion now, said Terry, let's go!

They all went downstairs to see the few guests who had already arrived.

Their friends from school came to the party wearing all sorts of costumes. Some boys managed to sneak in with some champagne, whisky, vodka, wine, beers…The Andrew girls just made sure they got everybody's car keys. With all the alcohol, they didn't want anybody to drive drunk…

- We're not going to keep everybody's keys, said Ashley

- If it's what it takes to stop them from driving drunk, well yeah! Said Antonia

The guests gave their keys willingly to the driver who would make sure the person is not inebriated. The Andrews had a big van and they would have no trouble driving the teens home if need be.

Eliza was dressed as Little Bo Peep with a blonde wig and Neil was the wolf man.

The party went on fine. Terry dance with Antonia of course, he was wearing the green Frankenstein mask. Brittany, the schemer came as the bride of Frankenstein too. She had one of her friends call her to tell her what Antonia's costume was…while she was at the rental boutique… she took the same costume. She had the veil in front of her face. Waiting to make her move on Terry. But they were inseparable. Antonia went upstairs to take a phone call from her father, when a maid came to get her. Brittany saw her chance, she just grabbed Terry without a word, took him to a closet and just started to kiss him slowly at first then passionately…

- Baby, said Terry between two kisses, what's got into you?

Brittany didn't answer, she just continued kissing him and caressing him. Terry was surprised but something was not right… Brittany was touching his crotch ….

- Antonia, is it because we said our vows earlier you want to do it? But not in a broom closet, baby…

He finally pushed her away, he took her veil off…

- Especially since you're not my baby! He said, Brittany!

- How did you like it handsome? Said Brittany

- You really thought I wouldn't make the difference between your kisses and Antonia's ? I'm not stupid!

- Getting to first base with you is just bliss, we can go second and third you know, I won't tell anybody…

- Didn't we have a similar conversation on the forth of July?

- This time it was even better! I want you Terry, I want you to be mine…

- And I want you to leave me alone… if you were a guy, I would've punched you!

- Most guys would be flattered to have my kisses

- That's why you're after me right, because I don't want you….

- Terry… I'm immune to your meanness tiger. I want you and I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do…

Terry looked at her stunned. How many rejections can that girl take? Brittany stunned him again by stealing another kiss before she left. Terry got out of the closet to be face to face with Antonia surprised.

- Oh my God!

- Antonia…

- I can't deal with this now! She said running away!

- Dump him, said Brittany I'd be happy to pick up the pieces!

- Brittany stuff it! Said Terry, Antonia!

He ran after her. Brittany was gloating, she had just had the best night of her life and she only kissed Terry and caressed him a little…

"I'm going to get him in the sack…" She thought with a smile

Brittany took her stuff and her friends and they left the party.

Terry found Antonia in her rosaries.

- Baby…

- In the broom closet?

- I thought it was you…

- I can give you that…. But when you started making out, you couldn't tell the difference?

- Not at first…

- What?

- Well I wasn't looking for a difference, I thought it was you being horny…

- Horny? Oh my God! Terry!

- Yes, after our vows, we're married… and…not that I think about it or anything

Antonia was looking at him, she actually was thinking about it… She took a deep breath.

"Life is too short… to get angry… I'm going to get that Brittany for tricking my Terry… but now… " She thought

- You really want to make me think that us saying our vows didn't make you think of our wedding night? She asked

- No, I don't want you to think that it's all I thought about…

- Well that's all I thought about…

- Really?

- You're my handsome husband now…,she said with a sensual voice

- Is that really you? Antonia? Or another girl …

- You're expecting another girl?

- I'm expecting my sweet Antonia…

- Well this girl wants her gentle Terry…

She took his hand and walked with him into her little lab where she does experience… she locked the door and she started kissing him…

They stopped and Terry took his mask off, so she would see his face better.

- That doesn't hurt? She ask

- It does

- Sorry baby…

She took some blankets from a closet.

- You've got blankets here? He asked

- In case I feel tired and I want to sleep on the floor… I pretend I'm camping by myself…

- Cute, he said smiling

He took her lips again, they took their close off…And they took their relationship to the next level…

Antonia was living on borrowed time, so she was doing everything she wanted before she checks out…

Terry of course, thought he would have the rest of his life to be with her…

All things said and plenty done

I am young and I want to have fun

I want to take advantage

Of your wonderful presence

Yes I am scared and afraid

But life is to short

I have to live my day like

It's the last one on this earth

I want to love you and

I want to be yours

For eternity my love

Life is one big party when you're still young

But who's going to have your back when it's all done?

It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun

Can't be a fool, what about the long run?


	19. Chapter 19

_**Terry Terry**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**"An unlikely behaviour**_"

The house had a white picket fence. Children were playing ball outside, there was a little girl, with blond hair, and a boy with blond hair, and another boy and girl with brown hair. There was a dog there, a golden retriever playing with the children. The mother was smiling, looking at them from the kitchen window. The father came home and the children ran to him when they heard the car. All 4 of them jumped on him, he had the two girls in each arm and the boys hanging to his feet, not to mention the dog jumping all over them, he wanted his piece too! The mother came out of the house to greet her husband and she joined the group and hugged him and kissed him. The boys let go of their father's legs to allow him to walk but he still had the girls in his arm. One of the boys took his father's bag and they all went inside.

Antonia woke up naked in Terry's arms. She was crying. Terry felt her crying. He got worried.

- Baby? Are you ok? He said, do you regret what we did?

- Oh no, never! It was wonderful…I was dreaming of our live together…

- And that made you cry?

- It was so beautiful… the house, the white picket fence, the children…

- Children?

- And the dog…

- Oh you want a dog too?

- Of course, I want a dog! I want two girls, one blonde and one brunette

- And two boys, one blond and the other one like me…

- Yes! And I'll take care of them

- While I work at the hospital…what about you? Still selling your roses?

- I would have my patent by then…and my roses would be selling worldwide and I might start doing fragrance to continue with my Gentle Terry line…

- We're going to have the perfect life…

- Yes! She said smiling…

- You want to go back to the party?

- No, I want some more of the Terry loving…

He kissed her again and they had fun making each feel very good.

**********

Meanwhile at the party. Ashley noticed that Terry and Antonia were gone, and she couldn't help feeling bad. She envied her cousin, even if she was happy for her. Jones was there to cheer her up. He knew she had a crush on Terry and he was patiently waiting; knowing that his brother would never betray him.

Ashley was with the group of geek kids having a blast comparing their costumes of famous people.

Eliza heard what Brittany had done and she was jealous wondering why didn't she think about that? She was still kicking herself for mistreating Terry the day she met him thinking he was her brother…She could've had have him for herself!

Neil got so sick with alcohol that he puked all over the place at the end of the party. He and his sister spent the night at the mansion.

The next morning, Ashley went to see her cousin in her room.

- Toni! Wake up

- What? She said with a sleepy voice

- I want to know… did you do it?

- What? Ash? What the hell do you want?

- I want to know, you disappeared with Terry last night…

- I always disappear with Terry in parties

- I heard Brittany tricked him into making out with her…

Antonia waking up and sitting up…

- I'm going to get her for that

- So Terry begged for forgiveness, one thing let to another…

- Ashley…it wasn't like that…

- How was it, you were furious…

- Actually, not at Terry, he was innocent…

- He didn't recognise your kisses?

- Not right away, it's not like he was looking for something odd…

- So you're not angry at Terry

- I was upset, not angry… life is too short to be angry

- Toni, you've been speaking in riddles for a while, what the hell is going on? Are you dying or something?

Antonia looked at her cousin.

- Despite my attitude sometimes, you know I love you, don't you? Said Ashley, I don't want to lose you! Do you have a fatal disease or something?

Ashley was really worried, with tears in her eyes. Antonia didn't want to worry her. She hugged her.

- I'm fine Ash, don't worry, I don't have a fatal disease!

- You're telling me the truth?

- Yes, I promise you, I'm not sick.

- Ok…I don't want to lose you, even if I'm jealous of you…

- At least you don't hide it. I know what you think and I think it's normal you're jealous…Aunt Maxi favours me because my mother asked her to take care of me…but she loves us all.

- I know she does…and I love you Antonia

- I love you too Ashley.

They let go of each other…

- Now tell me if you and Terry made love…, said Ashley

- You really want to know? I know how you feel about Terry…

- Well he likes you, no me… I'm dealing with it. But I still want to know…did you or didn't you

- We did! Said Antonia smiling

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Screamed Ashley and Antonia at the same time and hugging again

Allyson arrived breathless in Antonia's room.

- What? What's wrong? Are you guys ok?

They looked at her and they started laughing.

- Ally, said Ashley, you should've seen your face!

- That was priceless! Said Antonia

Allyson closed the door.

- Why were you guys screaming then?

- Antonia lost her v-card…

- What? V-card? Her Visa card?

Antonia and Ashley burst out laughing again. Allyson was clueless.

- Did I miss something? Said Allyson

- For a smart girl you're not really up to speed, said Ashley

- She's always in her science magazines, it's not her fault said Antonia

- Still waiting for the explanation! Said Allyson

- I didn't lose my Visa Card, I lost my innocence…

- Oh… oh! Oh my God! With Terry? Did he pressure you?

- Actually, I asked for it…

- Why?

- Because I love him…

- So you guys are screaming because you just fornicated? I fail to see the joy in committing a sin…

- You are so not fun! Said Ashley smiling

- I'm going back to my books; I don't need to hear nonsense! Antonia, you should ask God for forgiveness, you committed adultery!

Allyson left the room. Ashley and Antonia laughed.

- I hate to say it, but she's right… I fornicated! Said Antonia

- You're not regretting…

- No, it was great, Terry is the best! I'm not regretting anything!

- Now, details! I want everything!

The two cousins continued talking and laughing.

Allyson went to see Terry in his room, who was on his computer writing emails.

- Can I come in? She said

- Sure Ally, come in. Good morning…

- Hi…

- What's wrong

- Antonia told me…

- Oh…

- Are you sure of what you're doing?

- I lover her Ally…

- I don't want her to get hurt…

- She won't get hurt because of me, trust me. I'm going to marry her…

- You're not just saying that…

- No…

- I can see how much you love her. I just want to make sure you're not playing with her

- If I could marry her now, I would…

- Why don't you? You're fornicating…you might as well be legal

- Ally…

- I know I sound old fashioned. Toni is like my sister and to know that she lost her innocence now…

- She's still the same person… I didn't pressure her

- I know, she wanted to do it…

- It's going to be fine…

- Some people get married in high school…

- We would need our parents' permission…and our parents, or lacks there of, are kind of absentee ones…

- Right! Oh well let me go back to my books, emotions are way too draining for me!

Ally went back to her room.

Terry took a shower.

"Why can't girls keep their mouth shut? He thought"

When he was almost ready, there was a knock on his door.

- Come in! he said

- Good morning baby…she said

- Good morning beautiful…

She approached him and hugged him.

- Did you have a good night? He asked

- Yes, I kept dreaming about out night together

- And you yelled it to the world…

- Uh uh, Allyson talked to you?

- She was just worried…

- I know…I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…

- It's ok. I just thought it would've been better if it was a secret for a while…

- I bet you Ally wanted you to marry me…

- You do know her…

- She's a scientist. She likes logic…

- A boy and a girl make love, thus they have to get married?

- Something like that!

- I wouldn't mind marrying you, said Terry

- And I would love to marry you!

They hugged and burst out laughing. They got ready for school. They were happy. Neil and Eliza were there too, they had spent the night at the mansion.

- So Oliver Twist, said Neil you had fun making out with Brittany?

- Neil, said Antonia, shut up!

- He cheated on you!

- He thought it was me!

- Perfect excuse! Said Neil

- So how was it Oliver Twist?

- I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, said Terry, ready baby?

- Yes, let's go

Terry and Antonia left.

- Neil, said Ashley, you're such a loser!

- I bet you wish you had had Brittany's idea to trick Terry into kissing you…

- I'm not a loser, Brittany is a loser! Said Ashley

- Well she got some! Said Neil, what did you get? Pep talk from the lame Jones?

Ashley left the room, with her sister. The driver was going to take the Reagans to school. The great aunt looked at the scene shaking her head.

**********

At school, in Antonia and Ashley's class, Brittany was there gloating about tricking Terry into making out with her. Antonia was calm when she got there.

- Look who's here the Andrew Princess! Did you get some when I left or did you dump him? I'll be glad to pick up the pieces…

- Shut up Brittany! Said Antonia angry

- Make me! Said Brittany

- I will! Said Antonia when the teacher was coming in.

Ashley went to sit next to her cousin.

- Tonia, what the hell is that?

- I'm going to get her

- You the sweet girl…?

- She tricked my Terry for the last time…

The course started so the girls had to shut up. When it was time for gymnastic the girls were in their change room, getting ready for the course. Brittany was getting bitchy…

- So, you little pious hypocrite, what did you do to your boyfriend, made him feel guilty so he could sleep with you?

- I don't need to make him feel guilty for him to sleep with me!

- What? You slept with him, you tramp!

- He's my boyfriend! I can sleep with him if I want to! I don't ever want to see you near him again!

- It's a free world! I'm going to go after him!

- You biyatch! Said Antonia punching her in the eye

- AHHH! You slut! Said Brittany pulling her hair

Antonia punched her on the nose, Brittany slapped her and they were fighting. All the other girls were screaming loud. The gym teacher came and it took her a while to break up the fight, another teacher passing by, heard the noise and came in to break up the fight.

- Antonia Brown! Brittany Backman! To the Principal's office, now!

Antonia and Brittany were both sulking going to the gym with their gym outfits torn and messed up. Their hair was a big mess. They went to the principal's office and their parents were called.

Georgina was called to the school. Brittany's mom was also there. They were all in the principal's office

- Thank for coming, said the principal, there was a fight between Antonia and Brittany

- What? Said Georgina, that's not possible, Antonia is the sweetest kid ever…

- Well the sweet kid got into a fight with her fellow classmate over a boy…

- A boy, said Brittany's mother, this is over a boy? You little tramp!

- Antonia, said Georgina, what happened?

- I got into a fight with her… she…tricked Terry into making out with her by wearing the same costume as me at the Halloween party!

- Brittany, you did that? Said her mother

- It's a free world! I want Terry! Replied Brittany

- Oh my God! Said Georgina

- It's a free world said Mrs. Backman

- Someone well educated would not go after someone else's boyfriend! Said Georgina…

- Can I say something? Said the principal, this school has a zero tolerance for violence. Both girls are suspended for a week. During that time you girls think about your behaviour. You're going to have some work do to during your time off…You go to your classroom to get your belongings and you go home right away.

- Thank you, said Georgina, let's go Tonia

Antonia followed Georgina, she took her belongings and they left the school. She sent a text message to Terry. She looked at Brittany getting into her mother's car, with mean eyes.

- Antonia, said Georgina

- I know…

- This is so unlike you… What happened?

- I'm not the first girl to fight…

- You were little miss perfect, you're starting to act normal

- Will you tell my aunt

- I have to…the school is going to leave a message for her too

- I'm sorry for the trouble but I'm not sorry for fighting! Brittany deserved it!

Georgina smiled. Antonia was acting like a normal teenager…

*********

At recess time, Terry checked his messages and he was surprised to learn that Antonia was suspended for a week…

- She got into a fight with Brittany, said Ashley

- Didn't you try to stop her? Said Terry

- Nope, she was on fire! They were fighting over you…

- With Brittany? I know it was over me…

- It's not your fault Terry

- Yes, it is, Brittany tricked me…

- Antonia is going to be fine, don't worry

- She used to be the perfect student…

- It's not your fault…, said Ally, Antonia is just acting out…

- Don't you think it's a little late for the puberty crisis?

- She's still a teen…

**********

The Great aunt Elroy was not happy with her grand niece.

- What possess you to start a fight with the Backman girl?

- I don't know, said Antonia sulking

- You go to your room and think about what you did! You're grounded for a week! You're not to leave your bedroom! You'll have dinner there!

Antonia left sulking. Aunt Elroy called Billie.

- She's acting out, said Billie, it's normal

- What are you saying?

- That's it's a normal reaction for a teen in love

- Maximilliana…

- She's not out of control, she's just normal and I'm glad to see that she is… she was way too perfect! Nobody is that perfect!

- Maximilliana…

- Aunt Elroy, she's going to be fine. I see where you're going with this. Don't you dare blame my son for this!

- Well she was fighting over him! He kissed another girl

- Leave Terrence alone… Antonia needs him…

- Maximilliana, this is a mistake….

- Antonia loves him… that's all that matters

- Now she's fighting in school…

- Like many girls of her age… Everything is fine, she'll do her assignments and go back to school next week

- Are you coming to the party…?

- I'll do my best…

- You adopt a child and you don't even come to see him?

- I'll do my best to come to his party… Bye Aunt Elroy, I have to go.

- Maximilliana! You adopted a boy you have to be here to raise him! What's with all of you dumping your children on me! I'm an old woman!

- I love you too Aunt Elroy!

The great aunt shook her head and hung up the phone. In her days, parents took care of their own children…

Terry went to see Antonia in her room after school. She had bruises on her face.

- Baby?

- Terry…you heard?

- A catfight with Brittany?

- I know I shouldn't have done it… I made her more important than she was…by fighting with her she thinks she could be a threat for our relationship…

- You know that's not true…

- It felt good hitting her… after she made out with you…

Terry was thinking about the 4th of July barbecue. Brittany kissed him, provoked Nina who threw her in the water, then Nina gave herself to him…Now with Antonia; she tricked him into making out, Antonia saw them coming out of the broom closet, Brittany provoked Antonia… at the end, Antonia gave herself to him…

"That Brittany is getting me lucky with my girlfriends…" he thought

- Are you thinking about her? Said Antonia looking at Terry

- No… I…

- If you want her, wait at least until I die to go after her!

- Antonia! I thought you were not going to talk about that anymore!

- I'm sorry I'm just so frustrated!

- What for? I'm not with Brittany, I don't want Brittany

- I don't see you pushing her away either…

- Not again…

- Why is she so comfortable? How dare she defy me? You must've encouraged her somehow!

- She just pushing your buttons! I've never encouraged her!

- You just made out with her in the broom closet…

- It thought it was you!

- Yeah right! Where's the proof, if you can't differentiate our kisses…

- Oh my God! We are not having this conversation! I'll be in my room when you calm down!

Terry got out of the room angry. He went to his room to do his homework. He called Tammy…

- Hey little bro, what's up?

- I had a fight with Antonia…

- Why?

Terry told her everything.

- I'd be angry at you for making out with another girl

- It was an accident!

- "Accident"? You didn't call it an accident with Antonia I hope

- I sincerely thought it was her…

- I know, but to her you still made out with another girl …how long did it last?

- A while…

- Awhile? Why didn't you stop it?

- Because I thought it was Antonia being horny…

- Oh my God! Terry! You're surprised she's upset?

- She was fine yesterday…

- No she wasn't! Or she wouldn't have fought with Brittany…!

- I don't get you girls why don't you just say what's on your mind?

- We're an enigma Terry…

- I can see that!

- You go apologise to her and convince her that Brittany is nothing to you…

- Well…

- You do hate her…?

- That's just it, I don't hate her, but I'm not in love with her….

- You're just lusting after her

- No!

- That no was a little too fast…Terry…

- She's just a friend, that's all

- You mean you love to have her attention…

- I know I have girl's attention, but not all of them tell me they want me, she's pretty straight forward…

- You like her honesty… Terry! Wake up! Forget about Brittany's attention for now! You're with Antonia!

- I know, and I love her more than anything, why isn't that enough?

- Because she could read your body language with Brittany!

- She will have to trust me…I don't love Brittany, I love her!

- You're her first boyfriend, you've got more experience… you have to teach her…compromise with her…

- Thanks sis for the pep talk

- Anytime little bro… I have a problem with my trig homework…

- Ok…

He helped Tammy with her homework, he finished his. He called his friend Jones to talk. He got an email from Nina giving him news from down under. Until it was diner time. Antonia was punished in her bedroom. After dinner Terry went back to his room and he found Antonia.

- You're not supposed to be here…

- I know…I just wanted to…

- No, baby, I apologise, for not making it clear that Brittany means nothing to me, she's just a friend. You're the one I want; you're the one I love…

- I know I…was jealous

- I was kissing her, I get it. Don't be jealous, because I'm going to be kissing you for the rest of my life…

- So I have to take your "friendship" with Brittany? I don't think I can…

- I'm going to stay away from her from now on, all right? But you have to trust me…

- All right, she said smiling I'm sorry for yelling at you…

- You had the right to be angry…

- Don't ever kiss her again…

- I won't…

_"Unless she tricks me again, but I don't think you need this kind of honesty…, thought Terry, I want to be honest, but …"_

- It's you and only you that I want! He said kissing her

- I'm going back to my room, she said, but I'll come to see you later…

- What?

- See you later baby! Don't lock your door! She said leaving the room

Terry looked at her go. Around 1 am, Antonia snuck in his room and his bed and they made out and made love.

Then she went back to her room an hour later. Terry had a big smile on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Terry Terry**_

_**Chapter 20**_

"Dust in my eyes…"

Time went by very fast and Antonia was able to go back to school. She did all of her assignments and she just needed to catch up with the other, but she was a smart girl, so it was not a problem for her at all. She was not talking to Brittany, every time they would look at each other, they would shoot themselves with their eyes. The two girls were enemies for life, because of Terry.

The big party was getting closer. The Great Aunt wanted Terry to learn who was who in the family.

- Come on great aunt, he's going to meet them when he meet them… he doesn't need to learn their names…

- But

- And he might never meet some of them anyway, I haven't met the half of them

- Very well, said Aunt Elroy, in our days

- This is modern days said Antonia hugging her and kissing her on the cheek

Aunt Elroy had a weakness for Antonia, she started to laugh. Ashley looked at them shaking her head.

- She's her favourite!

- Don't start Ash, said Allyson

Ashley left the room.

Terry's adoption party had finally arrived. There were people everywhere in the mansion, caterers, maids… Terry was very nervous; he was hoping to meet his adoptive mother. Georgina came to see him in his room.

- Georgina, tell me she's coming… please

- Well…

- Don't tell me, she can't make it?

- She was on her way, but there was this problem at one of our companies…

- She couldn't send someone else?

- She's going to do her best to be here, Terry

Terry was sad. Once again, he was not going to see his adoptive mother. Why did she adopt him if it was only to abandon him to the great aunt?

- So this big party, for me… and she's not even going to show up?

- Terry…

- Why didn't you adopt me Georgina… I was fine in your house, we got along fine… I would've been proud to call you mom…

Georgina had tears in her eyes.

- I know that Terry… but things are what they are…

She hugged him.

- I'll be you second mother, all right? You can come to me for anything

- Thanks Georgina

- How are you feeling

- I'm not sure… I'm not feeling that good actually I have a weird feeling…

- Let's hope it passes. This is the day to celebrate…

- I don't quite feel like celebrating… without my "mother"

- It's going to be fine, said Georgina hugging him

They had given him quilt to wear.

- You look sexy, she said to him

- Do I? I thought they wear this for weddings only…

- And other celebrations… let's go downstairs

Terry went downstairs. Antonia was waiting for him.

- There is our new cousin! She said, I thought you'd never come down

- Nervous, said Ashley arriving

- A little, said Terry smiling

- I can't wait for the ball in the evening, said Antonia

- There's the fox hunt first…

- I don't really want to see that, said Antonia

- Me neither, said Terry, we'll just have to stay here and eat…

- Terry, I thought you like riding, said Antonia

- Well I'm not feeling very well today…

- Are you all right? Do you need anything? Asked Antonia

- No, don't worry. It's nothing like that… it's just a bad feeling I'm having

- A bad feeling? Said Antonia

- It's probably nothing…

Antonia looked at Terry. She had been feeling weird since she woke up. But she didn't want to be the party pooper. So she kept mum.

- You're right, it's probably nothing; let's go get something to drink…

They got their drinks outside in the garden and then the great aunt called them to approach her.

- Ladies and gentlemen, dear friends and family… Let me officially introduce you to the new addition to our family: Terrence White Andrew…

- Welcome to the family Terrence!

- Thank you he said, I'm proud to be part of this family, said Terry and very happy you all came to celebrate with me…

- Now, said the great aunt, let the party begin!

People were getting ready for the fox hunt. Terry went inside the house, he went to the library to avoid going there. Antonia lost him because she was talking to some cousins. She had seen Brittany and her parents, and she saw the parents alone without her. She was looking for Terry everywhere. Neil approached her.

- Hey Antonia, what's up?

- I wonder what you came to do here, Neil, you hate Terry

- Well I like the food and the drinks… by the way where is your lover boy?

- He's inside, she said

- With Brittany?

Antonia's heart skipped a beat.

- Why do you say that?

- Because I saw him with her they were talking about the fox hunt, then they would disappear to be alone…

- You're lying! Said Antonia

- All right, don't believe me… The fox hunt has started…

Antonia looked out the window and she didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but she thought she saw Terry and Brittany among the people leaving.

- Terry said he didn't like fox hunts

- It was to distract you so you wouldn't pay attention when he leaves with Brittany…

- No…Terry wouldn't do that to me…

- Didn't he make out with her at the Halloween party?

- He thought it was me…

- Lame excuse…what are you just a common peace of meat, he can't make the difference between your kisses and hers?

- Shut up Neil!

Antonia left. She went to the stables, took a horse and followed the people doing the fox hunt.

Terry was in the library and when he heard the dog barking getting quieter, he came out. He was looking for Antonia.

- Dorothy, he asked, have you seen Antonia?

- Miss Antonia just took a horse and followed the fox hunt group

- What?

Terry had a very bad feeling all of a sudden. He felt very bad.

- I have to go get her…, he said

Neil approached him.

- Oliver Twist, you're looking for your beloved?

- Back off, Reagan! Said Terry

- I told her you went on the fox hunt with Brittany so you can get away to be alone…

- You did what? Said Terry holding him by the collar, why would you do that?

- To create trouble why else?

Terry let go of him and punched him on the nose! Terry was angry at himself. He should've stayed with Antonia and not let her out of his sight. That terrible feeling was not going away, it was getting worst.

- I just have to find her, and everything is going to be fine…, he said

He went to the stables, took the last horse available and followed the fox hunt …

Antonia was trying to see if Terry was anywhere with Brittany but she couldn't find them. Every body was riding following the dogs, until they found the fox. A brave man, took the fox, to save him from the dogs, then every body was riding back home.

- Hello there, said Terry

Antonia turned around surprised.

- Terry, she said smiling

- What are you doing here?

- Well…

- Neil lied…

- Oh… I knew I shouldn't have listened to him…

- When he said Brittany's name…

- I'm sorry…

- You want to go back to the party now?

- Yes, she said smiling. I feel so stupid…

- Don't mention it…

They were both riding side by side.

- This place reminds me of my Pony hill… I told you I met a young woman who looked exactly like you?

- Yes… but it couldn't have been me… I would've remember meeting you…

- My Princess of the hills… that's how I call her…

- I think I've got an explanation for your story… you see…

A frightened fox passed in front of Antonia's horse, scaring it, then one of the horse's foot got caught in a awful trap. The horse screamed loudly, moving, and throwing a screaming Antonia very violently off of it… Antonia fell, broke her neck… Everything happened so fast, Terry didn't get the time to react and take Antonia off the crazy wounded horse… it was too late…

- ANTONIAA! Yelled Terry

He got off the horse, ran to her. He knew he shouldn't be moving her.

- HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!

He took her pulse on her wrist: nothing. He took it on her neck: nothing.

- NO! OH DEAR GOD PLEASE NO! ANTONIA!

People heard the screams and they all came gathered around Terry. One of the man of the family, a doctor examined Antonia and he looked at Terry and he shook his head.

- I'm so sorry…

- NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Terry took the young girls lifeless body and hug it. Life has left Antonia's body, it was now getting cold her broken neck made her head move a lot. Terry was crying holding on to her. Nobody could get him to stop. Ashley and Allyson arrived…

- What's going on? Asked Allyson afraid

- There's been an accident answered a woman and…

- What? Said Ashley, who?

- Antonia…

- What? Said both sisters

They approached Terry who was crying holding his beloved.

- NO! Said Allyson hugging them both

- OH MY GOD, said Ashley approaching them too… NO! TONIA

It a lot to convince Terry to let go of his beloved. He was inconsolable. They arrived at the mansion with Antonia's lifeless body and the great aunt was surprised.

- What is it? She asked

- Antonia… is dead

- NO! She said, holding her chest

She started breathing fast, very fast and she fell on the floor.

- She's having a heart attack, said someone, quick the doctor

The same doctor arrived to take care of aunt Elroy. She was taken to her bedroom and given medication and a sedative to rest and sleep.

Darkness had fallen into the family. The happy day became a day of crying, sadness and sorrow. Terry was in his room refusing to come out. The two sisters were together crying their cousin.

_** Dust in our eyes our own boots kicked up**_  
_**Heartsick we nursed along the way we picked up**_  
_**You may not see it when it's sticking to your skin**_  
_**But we're better off for all that we let in**_

_**Lost friends and loved ones much too young**_  
_**So much promises and work left undone**_  
_**When all that guards us is a single centerline**_  
_**And the brutal crossing over when it's time**_

_**Oooooooo**_  
_**(I don't know where it all begins)**_  
_**Oooooooo**_  
_**(And I don't know where it all will end)**_  
_**Oooooooo**_  
_**(We're better off for all that we let in)**_

_**One day those toughies will be withered up and bent**_  
_**The father son the holy warriors and the president**_  
_**With glory days of put up dukes for all the world to see**_  
_**Beaten into submission in the name of the free**_

_**We're in an evolution I have heard it said**_  
_**Everyone's so busy now but do we move ahead**_  
_**The planets hurling and atoms splitting**_  
_**And a sweater for your love you sit there knitting**_

_**Oooooooo**_  
_**(But I don't know where it all begins)**_  
_**Oooooooo**_  
_**(And I don't know where it all will end)**_  
_**Oooooooo**_  
_**(We're better off for all that we let in)**_

_**See those crosses on the side of the road**_  
_**Tied with ribbons in the median**_  
_**They make me grateful I can go this mile**_  
_**Lay me down and never wake me up again**_

_**Kat writes a poem and she sticks it on my truck**_  
_**We don't believe in war and we don't believe in luck**_  
_**The birds were calling to her what were they saying**_  
_**As the gate blew open the tops of the trees were swaying**_

_**I've passed the cemetery walk my dog down there**_  
_**I read the names in stone and say a silent prayer**_  
_**When I get home you're cooking supper on the stove**_  
_**And the greatest gift of life is to know love**_

_**Oooooooo**_  
_**(I don't know where it all begins)**_  
_**Oooooooo**_  
_**(And I don't know where it all will end)**_  
_**Oooooooo**_  
_**(We're better off for all that we let in) **_

Terry wondered how he made it through the funeral and everything else. That bad feeling … Neil was at the mansion with his sister, who wanted to take Antonia's clothes. Terry saw Neil and he just punched him.

- You lied to her, that's why she was in the fox hunt! You loser!

- It's not my fault! Said Neil

- What is it? Said Allyson

Terry told them what Neil had done.

- I didn't want to go to the hunt, I had a bad feeling, said Terry

- Neil, you creep! Get out! Said Allyson

- How dare you? Said Eliza, this is his mansion too

- If he doesn't go out, I'll get him out! Said Ashley

- All right, I'll go! Jeez!

Terry looked at Eliza.

- What on earth are you wearing? He said

- What?

- Are those Antonia's clothes?

- Yes…

- Have you no shame? How dare you wear her clothes? She was goodness incarnate, while you're pure evil!

Eliza looked at Terry hurt. He will never find her as attractive as Antonia…

- Go take them off! He yelled or I'll take them off myself!

- But…

- NOW!

Eliza left the room and she went to take the clothes off.

- Now you leave this mansion and come back when you're able to behave like a grieving cousin!

Eliza left the mansion angry. She met her brother outside.

- You got kicked out too?

- That damn Oliver Twist! Who does he think he is?

- Well in a way he's the "grieving widower"… he was officially adopted, so technically he's richer than us and he's got more right than us…

- Don't remind me!

- You still regretting rejecting him the first day

- Whose fault is that? Said Eliza leaving him behind

- Yours ; you chose to be mean…! Said Neil laughing

- Shut up Neil!

Terry took some time off to go to the Pony Home and be with his first family. He couldn't handle the sadness in the mansion. Jones would come and stay with him at the Pony Home sometimes and Terry was very grateful, but most of the time he wanted to be alone. Jones understood.

Jones also spent a lot of time with Ashley, whom despite her jealousy for her cousin, was very shaken up by her death.

- I didn't know I loved her that much! She said crying, why did she have to die?

- That's life, said Jones

- Oh Jones, thank you for being here for me, she said hugging him crying, I miss Tonia so much!

- I'm happy I can be here for you, Ashley…

The great aunt was in her room not talking to anybody. He had to be hospitalised for some tests, to see if she was going to need open heart surgery.

Terry was spending his days helping out at the Pony Home.

- Terry said, Miss Pony, don't you have to go back to school?

- I don't care about anything anymore… I loved her so much

- Do you think Antonia would want you to neglect school because of her?

- I don't want to talk about it…

Terry left the room and he went to the Pony Hill and he just sat there. When he saw Billie… He was so happy to see her. He ran to her.

- Billie! Oh Billie!

- Terry, said Billie hugging him gently, what is it?

- It's Antonia, she's gone…

- Yes, I know, said Billie with tears in her eyes, that's the worst thing that could happen to a beautiful young girl full of life

Terry didn't care if people saw him cry, whether it was manly or not, he was crying his beloved.

- Life is not fair, she was so young…, so happy

- Because of you. Her last days on this earth were happy because of you. Be proud of that.

- I wanted to marry her, have children with her… why did this have to happen?

- We don't know why most things happen… we just have to live with it…

Billie continued consoling him until darkness fall. Then she left and Terry went back to the Pony Home.

A few days later, Ashley and Allyson came to see him.

- Terry, said Allyson

- Hey guys, he said

- We came to say good bye

- Goodbye? Said Terry surprised

- Yes, we're going to England; boarding school

- Boarding school?

- Yes, for a change of scenery, that mansion is full of Antonia's memories…, said Ashley

- And the Great aunt is in no shape to take care of us anymore…

- Oh… all right then, I hope you have a safe trip…, said Terry

- Terry, said Allyson, I found this in Antonia's room, it's for you

She gave him an envelope with his name on it. It was Antonia's handwriting.

- Thank you, said Terry moved

They hugged each other, and kissed on the cheeks.

- Bye girls, I'm going to miss you

- We're going to miss you too, said Ashley smiling

- Bye Terry, said Allyson, hang in there…

- Bye Ally…

The sisters left. England? Why so far?

_"I guess when the rich ask for a chance of scenery, they go all the way!" Thought Terry._

He looked at Antonia's letter. He didn't read it right away. It took him 3 days to finally decide to read it. He was in his old room at the Pony Home.

My darling Terry,

If you're reading this, it means that I am no longer in this world. I guess that gypsy woman was right… but I don't regret a thing, meeting you, loving you, you had made me very happy. I experience, love, jealousy, I was in a catfight, and something I'd never thought I'd do!

Don't be sad my love, we're all just passengers on this earth; we all have to leave it at one point or another. I'm just sorry I had to leave so soon, leaving you behind without accomplishing my ultimate dreams; to marry you and have your children.

Life is beautiful, yours is not over yet. So promise me you're going to be happy, for me. I don't want you to be sad, my love; I want you to laugh and be happy and be the Terry that I know and love. Life is too short to spend your time crying. Take it from me.

I will never forget you and I will always love you.

Good bye my love,

Antonia

Terry was crying reading the letter and yet, he felt better.

_"Oh Antonia, you're one of a kind, you know that? I will always love you too and I will never forget you. You're my angel..." he thought_

**_ Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _**  
**_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby _**  
**_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _**  
**_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _**

**_Life is one big party when you're still young _**  
**_But who's gonna have your back when it's all done _**  
**_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun _**  
**_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run _**

**_Looking back Shorty always mention _**  
**_Said me not giving her much attention _**  
**_She was there through my incarceration _**  
**_I wanna show the nation my appreciation _**

**_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _**  
**_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby _**  
**_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _**  
**_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _**

**_You're a queen and so you should be treated _**  
**_Though you never get the lovin' that you needed _**  
**_Could have left, but I called and you heeded _**  
**_Takin' a beatin', mission completed _**

**_Mama said that I and I dissed the program _**  
**_Not the type to mess around with her emotion _**  
**_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong _**  
**_Been together so long and this could never be wrong _**

**_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _**  
**_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby _**  
**_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _**  
**_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _**

**_Uh, uh _**  
**_Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior _**  
**_(You must be sent from up above) _**  
**_And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender _**  
**_(Thanks for giving me your love) _**

**_Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior _**  
**_(You must be sent from up above) _**  
**_And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender _**  
**_(Said thanks for giving me your love) _**

**_Now life is one big party when you're still young _**  
**_And who's gonna have your back when it's all done _**  
**_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun _**  
**_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run _**

**_Looking back Shorty always mention _**  
**_Said me not giving her much attention _**  
**_She was there through my incarceration _**  
**_I wanna show the nation my appreciation _**

**_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _**  
**_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby _**  
**_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _**  
**_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _**

**_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _**  
**_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby _**  
**_Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel _**  
**_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady _**

_"Yes, I will never forget you, Antonia Brown, you're my first true love…I'm so happy I got to know you" _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Terry Terry**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**"Moving on…" **_

Nina was in front of her computer, checking her messages. It had been days since Antonia or Terry hadn't respond to her emails. She even tried to call their cell phones, but all she got was their voicemails, she left messages.

_"What's going on? I have a bad feeling that something is wrong… Terry, please call me or send me an email. Antonia come on, you never stay this long without giving me any news… let me know you're fine"_

But another week went by without her getting any news. Finally she got a phone call.

- Terry? Thank God! How's Antonia?

- Nina…, said Terry's voice

- Terry? Did something happened to Antonia? I've been having this weird feeling for days…

- Nina… there was an accident

- What kind of accident?

- Antonia fell off her horse… she died instantly

- WHAT? OH MY GOD! NO!

- It all happened so fast, I couldn't save her…

- I'm so sorry Terry

- I'll email you the details of the accident, the newspaper articles…

- Thanks Terry, said Nina with tears in her voice, how are you?

- Devastated, I don't know, I feel senseless… I can't believe she's gone...

- I knew she loved you, I should've hated her, but I just couldn't. She was a good friend… hang in there Terry.

- I'll talk to you later Nina

- Bye Terry

- Bye Nina

Nina cried over her friend. She was so young… life was so unfair…

Terry hung up the phone. He was thinking about Antonia. He couldn't stop thinking about her. When he had time, he would go on her grave to talk to her and put some fresh "Gentle Terry" on it. He was not talking about school and the Andrew family let him be. He had a surprise visitor at the Pony Home one Saturday morning.

- Brittany…

- Terry, I'm so sorry…

- Are you really?

- Come on Terry, I wanted you, in fact I still want you, but never in a million years, I would wish for my rival to die… if anything I would want her alive so I can gloat…

- Well nobody can accuse you of not being honest…

- I can take advantage of some situations or manipulate it… but if you ask me a question, I'll tell the truth, well at least to you

- What do you want Brittany?

- I just want to spend some time with you to see how you are…

- How do you think I am?

- Devastated…

Terry wanted to give a sarcastic remark, but he looked at her. She was sincere, of course she wanted to take advantage of the situation, she wouldn't be Brittany if she didn't…

- My two mommies are out, I have to look after my little brothers and sisters

- I can help you…?

- Really? Princess Brittany?

- Princess? My my, what an honour you're giving me…

- Let's see how you look at the end...

Terry had to wash the little ones, he took the boys, Brittany took the girls, they gave them a bath. Then dressed them up. Brittany went as far as putting make up on the little girls who were ecstatic. She took pictures of them with her cell phone. Then they fed the children, cleaned up. When Miss Pony and Sister Maria came back, they found them playing calmly in the play room.

- Terry, said Sister Maria, thank you for watching the children, you and your friend can go for a walk…

- Thanks Mommy Maria, said Terry, come on Brittany…This is Sister Maria and Miss Pony, my two mommies…

- Pleased to meet you, said Brittany smiling

- Hi Brittany

Miss Pony looked at the girl who was wearing designer jeans, and a designer shirt, but she didn't mind getting them dirty, just to look good in front of Terry. Terry and Brittany left.

- Well Princess Brittany, I have to say; I'm impressed.

- It was fun…

- You didn't mind getting you 500 $ designer jeans dirty…just to impress me?

- Well I succeeded didn't I?

- You did…, said Terry smiling

They were walking and they were behind the Pony home, where some work was being done. There was also a big tree house.

- To kill time, I asked the constructors to build this tree house for the children.

It was big almost majestic. There was a sign saying: "The Pony Tree House".

- That's awesome! I wish I had one like that when I was little…

- Really?

- Yeah, but my mom would've never let me climb a tree…

- You miss out a lot. You want to come inside?

- Yes…

There was a ladder and they both went up the tree house. There was a table, little chairs, pillows, and curtains on the windows.

- This is so nice, she said

- Brittany…

- You can't believe I can be normal? I'm sincere Terry

- You did behave like a normal girl…

She smiled.

- I heard Allyson and Ashley went to England to some boarding school

- Yep a change of scenery…

- Are you going to go too?

- I think so…, said Terry closing his eyes

- Do you want to go?

- Everything here reminds me of Antonia…

- Oh… of course…

- So a change of scenery would be good for me too…

- Oh Terry…

- Brittany… I know what you want from me, but…

- I didn't ask you for anything… let's just live the moment…

Terry looked at Brittany as she approached him and she put her lips on his. He pulled her closer and kissed her back…

Brittany came back the next day with used clothes she from her house and her friends for the children. There were also coat boots, hats, mittens, toys… Terry was stunned by her transformation.

Tammy who had come to see her little brother was surprised to see Brittany so nice too. She told Terry:

- Ok, what's going on? Is that the same Brittany who was in a catfight with Antonia over you? The same one Nina pushed in the pool?

- Yes…

- What on earth are you doing with her?

- She's being a friend…

- Terry, she wants more…

- So what?

- Are you going to give her more?

Terry looked at her.

- Oh my God! You already did! Terry!

- Tammy, not too long ago I was in a horse ride with Antonia, one second she was talking, the next second she was dead! I lost her for good! Life is nothing… so if I can make Brittany happy while she's still alive, so be it! It's fun, it's good and I need her…

- Terry…, said Tammy sadly, I'm so sorry. I'm just surprised…you didn't turn to me…

Terry looked at her surprised.

- Tammy, I've asked you out how many times?

- You're my little brother… but

- I don't want your pity Tammy…

- It wouldn't have been pity…I've been pushing you away because, you're my brother…I've always been attracted to you…

- Oh my God! Said Terry, Tammy…

- You're so popular with girls, I was afraid to get my heart broken…

- I confided in you…

- And it hurt every single time…

- Tammy…, he said sadly

- It's fine. I'm just telling you that if you had ask me this time… I would've said yes

Terry took her in his arms and hugged her hard. Tammy was jealous of Brittany. She should've come and be with Terry…she was closer, Brittany came all the way from Lakewood and snagged Terry, leaving her snobbish behaviour at the home.

- Thank you for always been there for me Tammy. I love you

- I love you too Terry…

Brittany approached them.

- Is everything all right? She asked

- Yes, said Tammy wiping her eyes and letting go of Terry, I'll go give the kids their snacks.

Terry held Brittany by the waist.

- What's with your sister?

- She was comforting me…

- Hum hum…

- Let's go help her with the kids

Brittany didn't reply. Tammy liked Terry she could see it by the way she looked at him…Terry was leaving soon, so she didn't want to waste a minute making a jealousy scene. She was on borrowed time…

It was only a matter of time, for Georgina to come and look for Terry at the Pony Home. He was with Brittany; Georgina was surprised to see them together.

- Terry, she said

- Georgina, hi, said Terry, you remember Brittany?

- Of course I do…, hi Brittany

- Miss Johnson, said Brittany

- Could you give Terry and I a minute?

- Of course, she said, I'll go see if Miss Pony needs help with the kids

Brittany left them. Georgina was looking at Terry.

- Brittany Backman?

- She's a friend

- Who's got the hots for you!

- So what? The love of my life just die on me!

- So you're replacing her with her worst enemy?

- I'm not replacing her, she's irreplaceable!

- Well you're a big boy... You know why I'm here

- England?

- Yep!

- Do I have to go?

- Yes, you do… you need a change…

- Orders from my absentee mother? He said dryly

- Come, she wants what's best for you…

- Really by showing her presence?

- Come on Terry…

- I'm sorry… sure I'll go to England, I'll go anywhere! I don't care!

- We can take the plane, or… we can take the boat…

- A cruise? Yeah why not? The longer it takes me to get there, the better!

- All right then, I will make the arrangements you want to leave after Christmas?

- Yeah whatever! I don't feel like celebrating anyway…

Georgina looked at him. Where was that young man so full of joy? Life was not fair at all…

Christmas time came and Terry spent it at the Pony Home. Brittany also came to spend it with them, despite her mother's protest. She had so much more fun with her little friends for whom she brought presents for. It felt good to see them sincerely happy… And since Terry was leaving, she wanted to spend the most time with him.

Terry was thinking about his beloved Antonia, with whom he didn't to spend Christmas with… the children kept him busy, they didn't want him to be alone and sad. They started signing Christmas songs and the children did a little play on the Nativity. Then it was dinner time and everybody was allowed to open one present before midnight. Brittany gave Terry a framed picture of her and Antonia.

- We actually got along before you came between us…

- Oh, said Terry, so I'm the evil that tear you two apart…

- Sort of… but you made us both happy… put that on your night table in England

- I will…he said, thanks, I'm not even going to ask what it took you to put Antonia in your present. Thank you.

Brittany laughed. Terry gave her a bracelet with his name on it…

- It's a friendship bracelet, he said, thanks for being here for me…

She took the bracelet put it on and kissed him on the lips.

- The pleasure is all mine, she said

- Ooooohhhhh said the children

Terry and Brittany burst out laughing.

The next day Christmas morning, the children had fun opening presents. The Christmas dinner was nice and everybody had a lot of fun. Jones came to spend the day with him. He was surprised to see Terry so chummy with Brittany.

- Buddy, what are you doing with her?

- She's a friend, Jones…

- Right…

- Well she makes me feel good…

- She's your rebound girl?

- Call it what you like, she's been there for me…

- Ok…, said Jones, well good for you. How are you feeling?

- A lot better, thanks to Brittany

- She's taking advantage of you…

- Maybe I'm taking advantage of her… Jones …

- Fine… well, you do feel less sad, thanks to her… I guess she's good for something…

A few days later, Terry had to leave for England. Early in the morning, he went on Antonia's grave to say goodbye, he put some flowers on the grave.

- I'm going to England; I wish you could come with me… I miss you so much my love… Goodbye.

The whole Pony Home went to the harbour in New York with him, so did Brittany who was crying. Georgina was making the trip with him on the boat. Terry said goodbye to his Pony Home family. He hugged every little brother and sister, then his two mommies:

- Terry, you're going so far this time, said Sister Maria, don't forget to pray the Lord

- The Lord took Antonia from me… mommy Maria

- The Lord's ways are impenetrable… just pray

- Ok, he said

Miss Pony approached him.

- Terry, this golden necklace was in your basket, I kept it, because I didn't want you to lose it. Since you're going far away, we never know what might happen…

She put the gold necklace around his neck, it had an round medallion made of gold.

- Thank you Mommy Pony, said Terry hugging her

- Good bye my son, said Miss Pony hugging him back.

Then came Brittany's turn. She was crying.

- Thank you for all your help Brittany, he said

- I know I was your rebound girl, she said, but I enjoyed every single moment…

- You helped me when I was at my lowest point… I will always be grateful to you for that. If you ever need anything someday, don't hesitate. You'll always have a friend in me….

- A friend…

- That's all I can offer you for now…

- I'll take it… how about one last "friendly" kiss?

Terry took her lips in a fiery passionate kiss, for a long time. Georgina had to start calling Terry to stop and get on board. It took him a while and he was the last one to get on board…

- Bye Terry, she said I love you…

- Bye Brittany…

The boat left and Terry felt like a part of him stayed in America. There was a lot of people waving to their friends and loved one. Terry stayed and waved until he couldn't see his friends anymore. The boat was huge, it was brand new; a modern version of an old one; the Mauritania, this one was of course, the Mauritania II.

He was with Georgina in their suite.

- Why don't you go and make friends?

- Don't really feel friendly lately

- How was it to leave Brittany?

- I'm going to miss her of course… but what else is new? I seem to be condemned to leave the people I love or they leave me, starting with my mother…

- Terry….

- All right, enough with the self pity! There should be a lot to do on this boat…

And they found things to do… they had a lot of distraction on the boat, Terry didn't have the time to be bored.

- It's New Year's Eve, said Georgina, there's a party tonight…

- New Year's Eve… we really do take if for granted that we're going to see the next year, until we can't…

- That's why we need to celebrate and be grateful we saw the new year…

- We haven't seen it yet…

- We will! Come on get ready!

The party was noisy and probably a lot fun, but Terry was not able to enjoy it very much. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo. He had two glasses of champagne. There were different parties, in different restaurants. It was hot inside so Terry decided to go outside to breathe some fresh air. It was foggy outside. He had a scarf on his shoulders and the wind blew it, he followed it and caught it. Then he saw a shape in the fog. It was a girl, she was wearing a light pink evening gown. He approached her and he saw that she had long straight hair, with bangs…

- Antonia, he said stunned

He closed his eyes, open them again hoping she's going to disappear.

- No, it's impossible, it can't be her! She's dead! I'm hallucinating! It must be the champagne! That should teach me to drink so much!

But Antonia's image was in front of him. As he got closer to the girl, he saw that she was crying, she was sad. He instantly wanted to hug her and comfort her and tell her not to cry…

_"Terry the womaniser…you lost Antonia, now every girl is desirable? Let's get out of here and leave this poor girl alone…" He thought as he turned around to leave._

But he heard:

- Hey! Who are you? What do you want from me? Said the girl's pearly voice

Terry stopped and turned around. They looked at each other and there was a thunderbolt.

_"Oh my God, what is happening to me? Said Terry, why do I feel like a thousand candles just got lit up in my heart?" he thought_

- I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, said Terry I was just walking around minding my business, when I saw you there, you looked so sad, I wanted to talk to you and cheer you up…

The young girl burst out laughing.

- I looked sad? That's a good one! Is that the best thing you can come up with? What a lame pick up line!

Terry looked at her stunned.

- I'm not sad, you must be seeing things or you've had too much Champagne honey…

She was right on the money, he thought she was Antonia, but she was crying, he didn't imagine that! She was probably playing the tough girl… he looked at her.

- Do you want my picture? She asked

- Why would I want to look at your stupid freckled face?

_"Oh my God! Good job Terry! You want to chase her away? You're doing a marvellous job!" he thought_

- You couldn't find anything ugly on me so you attack my freckles? She said, not very bright…

- You've got them all over your face…

- That's because I collect them…

This girl was not backing down…

- Really? How many have you got so far?

- I don't know I haven't had the time to count them, she said with a sultry voice, I bet you're jealous of me and wished you had some…

- Why would I wish that?

- So we would count each other's freckles of course!

- With that nose too…?

- I have a beautiful nose! And it's my real nose too!

Terry couldn't help bursting laughing

- I sure hope it's real, or you'd have to sue the doctor…, said Terry

This time she got angry.

- You're a boar and a lout! And I…

- Candy? Said a man's voice

A young man, about a little older than Terry arrived and held Candy by the waist.

- There you are! It's almost midnight, I need you to kiss you…what are you doing out here in the cold?

- Just breathing some fresh air, said Candy, let's go inside…

- Here's my jacket he said taking it off and putting it on her shoulders

She kissed him on the lips.

- You're so thoughtful, thanks…

Terry looked at the scene. He felt like she kissed the guy to make him jealous…

- Terry?

It was Georgina.

- There you are…

Candy looked at her.

- You like them older, she whispered to Terry, you're the little chick! You bad boy!

She looked at him sulking…then she turned to her date.

- Let's go Ernest…see you around, sapphire eyes! She said leaving

- I don't think so, Freckled face! Said Terry upset

- Terry? Said Georgina, you know that girl?

- No, who is she?

- That's Candice Grandchester, daughter of the Duke of Grandchester…She once dated Andrea Casiraghi of Monaco, to name only him…that was Ernest-August of Hanover VI with her… She's got royal blood…

- Georgina, why do I feel like you're warning me about her?

- Because I see the way you look at her…

- She's the most obnoxious girl I've ever met! I can't stand her! If I see her again it would be too soon!

- If you say so, said Georgina, but you sound like the gentleman who protest too much…

- It's almost midnight, let's go dance and drink some more champagne, said Terry ignoring her last remark

They went back to the ballroom, they had some Champagne and they danced for the New Year… But he couldn't stop thinking about Candice Grandchester, no matter how much he tried.

_"She's royal! And I'm an orphan, a commoner... oh my God why does it bother me so much? " he thought_

Candice Grandchester was dancing with her prince, but her mind was with this guy with sapphire eyes…


	22. Chapter 22

_**Terry Terry**_

**_Chapter 22_**

_"The Mass interruption"_

Terry was in his cabin, on his bed, thinking about that girl he had met the other night:

_"That's Candice Grandchester, daughter of the Duke of Grandchester…She once dated Andrea Casiraghi of Monaco, to name only him…that was Ernest-August of Hanover VI with her… She's got royal blood…"_

That's all Terry could hear in his head. Georgina's words were playing inside his head like a broken record. Things would have been much easier if he could stop thinking about that spoiled little brat… He just couldn't get her out of his head. And he felt bad, because Antonia hasn't been gone for that long!

_"I'm so sorry baby, for betraying you. You're the only girl I love… but I can't stop thinking about that girl I met last night, whom I thought was you for a moment and now I wonder why, because aside from the hair colour, you two look nothing like each other. You were nice and kind, she's loud and obnoxious, rude…and she has a dirty little mind. She saw me with Georgina and she assumed I was her lover! Why couldn't she think she was my mother? Why do I even care! I'm no prince…! Usually I'm sensible about things like that… but what is happening to me? I can't think! This girl is driving me crazy!"_

It was January 1st, a New Year, a new country, a new home, a new school was waiting for him in England. The change of scenery, was working fine, it started on the boat... with his meeting with Candice Grandchester… That girl was not his type. He liked the quiet girls, the nice and soft ones, but he did go out with Brittany, but that was for his grief. If anything, it showed him how a girl, who seemed tough and mean at first, became a good girl, while he was going out with her. Candice Grandchester dated princes… She was unavailable.

_"Why on earth am I thinking about that? I'm never going to see her again!" he thought_

For the last days of the cruise, he was looking at her from afar. He would stare at her and turned his head when she would turn in his direction. She was so beautiful, so sophisticated. He would hear her laugh and his heart would burst, making him feel all funny. He would be with Georgina, talking and laughing and he would feel her eyes on him. He was glad she was checking him out. Something was happening…

Candice Grandchester spent the rest of the evening dancing with her date the night before, but her thought was with the sapphire eyes boy. Those eyes, they were so beautiful, he was so handsome and charming and dating an older woman! Who was he? What was he? A playboy for hire? How could he do something like that?

_"Why do I care? I'm not going to see him again! After I go to the stupid prison of boarding school…" She thought_

But every time she saw him with Georgina, her heart would jump and she was feeling jealous! That was so odd and weird. She had seen that boy for 5 seconds and now she's jealous about his older girlfriend?

_"I'm probably too young for him, anyway!" She thought_

Her prince was trying to distract her and she had trouble concentrating and following his conversation. All that because of a boy with sapphire eyes she met the night before who made fun of her nose and her freckles! What the hell was happening to her? She was usually in charge with guys. She would dumped them without a second though. Some would be begging her to give them a second chance…and she didn't care. She never loved them, she was just having fun and taking advantage of her young and beautiful years. She thought about her father, who was going to be glad she went to America, with Ernest without telling him. Her stepmum is not going to miss the opportunity to insult her again. It was the house from hell and it was hers. Her trip was an attempt to find another solution, but it fell through… She was a good actress, because aside the moment of weakness, that boy caught her crying, she was a playing the tough girl. Ernest was sweet, she didn't want to rely on him. He had his problems. She had no one to turn to, only herself. All the boys she goes out with, none of them is capable of making her feel complete. She was looking for something in life, and she still hasn't found it yet.

The boat finally arrived at Southampton. The passengers were happy to have made it safe and sound.

Terry was glad to finally be in England. He saw Allyson and Ashley waving at him from afar.

- Terry! Over here! They yelled

- Hey guys! Said Terry waving back at them

He was making his way slowly, with the other passengers. When he was finally off the boat, he ran to his cousins and hugged them hard.

- It's so good to see you! He said

- Terry, said Ashley, I missed you so much

- I missed you too, Ash, he said moved

- How are you coping? Said Allyson

- One day at a time…

- I heard you went out with Brittany, said Ashley dryly

- You heard right, said Terry

- How could you? Said Ashley, she hated Antonia!

- Brittany helped me a lot, Ash...

- So you slept with her?

- Ashley! Said Allyson, leave him alone! He just got here and you're grilling him with question?

- What's with the third degree Ash? Said Terry

Ashley was a little ashamed.

- Sorry Terry, she said, I was just… She hasn't been gone that long…and you and Brittany….

- Brittany was there for me, Ash… she helped me a lot…

- If you say so!

- Come on guys, let's go! Here's Georgina with the luggage

Terry looked at Georgina and he smiled at her, waving at her. Georgina waved back at him smiling.

Candy was behind Georgina and she had followed the scene. She felt a twinge in her heart. They seemed so close. And who were those girls with him. She had seen them somewhere before. Ernest took her arm and walked with her to the Rolls Royce that was waiting for them at the harbour. She got in, not with one last look at Terry. He was also looking at her…

- Terry! Said Georgina, you're dreaming

Terry looked at her and she winked at him. He smiled. She had followed his eyes, while Allyson and Ashley were walking to their car. It was also a Rolls Royce.

- I'm ready Georgina…, said Terry

- Are you glad to be in England?

- It's kind of weird to see the car with the steer wheel on the right and driving left side…

- I know, and when you cross the street, you actually have to run towards the end instead of the beginning, because the cars are coming on the other side

They got in the car. Allyson and Ashley were already there, waiting for them.

- So how was the cruise? Asked Allyson

- It was great! Said Terry, interesting too…

- Well you came back just in time for school, said Ashley

- Georgina, do we have time for some sight seeing?

- We need to get Terry to Saint Paul as soon as possible, said Georgina, but we can do some sight seeing on our way there…

- Well, it's better than nothing, said Allyson

So they drove, until they got to London. Allyson was showing Terry all the places he had seen in books, magazine and on television. Trafalgar Square, Piccadilly Circus, the House of Parliament, Big Ben, Westminster Abbey, Hyde Park, the Tower Bridge, the Post office tower and so many more.

- Well, said Allyson, we'll take you when we get to go out on week ends

- That would be more fun, actually, said Terry, because now it's like when I saw those place on television, I couldn't stop to see it closer…

- No kidding! Said Ashley

They all burst out laughing. They finally got to Saint Paul Academy. There was a big gate, closed.

- It looks like a prison, said Terry

- Maybe because it is? Said Allyson

- I say boarding school is a smart way for parents to dump their offspring on other people to raise them for them

- It's perfect for our absentee parents, said Terry

- We've got a very big back ground, said Ashley, we can find something to do that's not going to be too boring

- Some rich girl has her horse at school and she's allowed to ride it after hours while we're locked in our rooms!

- Well I don't like horses anymore after what happened to…, started Terry

But he stopped. He had just had another flash of the fatal accident which took the life of his beloved. He closed his eyes. Allyson put an arm around his shoulders.

- I miss her too, she said, hang in there…

A tear come down on Terry's cheek. He wiped it with his hand. They got inside the school and they went to the principal's office. Mother Grey was the principal. She was cold and her face seemed to have been sculpted in wood. Terry wondered if she could even smile. She looked like a statue.

- Welcome to Saint Paul Academy, young man, she said looking at Terry

- Thank you, said Terry

- I've got your file and your transcript from your former school, everything seems to be normal. You were a straight A student back in America, there's no reason you can't do the same here… Sister Margaret is going to show you to your room. Allyson, Ashley, you can go with him and see where your cousin is going to sleep.

They all went to the boys dorm to Terry's room.

- You've got a room alone, said Ashley, lucky

- Don't forget, he's Maximilliana's son, said Allyson

- Right!

- It's so big, said Terry

- You can have posters on the wall, descent posters, no porn! Said sister Margaret, Come on girls, let's leave your cousin in his new room

- All right, bye Terry, I'll call you, said Allyson

- Bye Terry, said Ashley

- Bye guys, said Terry without enthusiasm

He turned to Georgina and hugged her.

- Bye Georgina, he said

- Bye baby, she said moved, call me if you need anything

- I will, he said moved to tears

Georgina left and Terry was alone in his room. He was putting his stuff away when there was a knock on his door.

- Come in! He said

A young boy came in, about his age, he was wearing glasses and he was a little chubby.

- Hi, he said, my name is Patrick O'Brien

- Hi, I'm Terrence White Andrew, you can call me Terry

- Hi Terry…

Meanwhile Candice Grandchester was in her room taking some clothes, her uniform to bring to school. As the butler was helping her with her suitcase.

- I'm going back to school, father…

- Can you tell me what possessed you to pick up and leave for New York with your boyfriend on a spur of a moment?

- I was safe …with Ernest

- It's not because you're with your prince that you're safe…

- But it makes sure to show us what a slut you really are, said her stepmonster

- Mellicent , said the duke

- What? She changes men like she changes her shirts! Just like her mother…

- Well it takes one to know one, said Candy bitter

- How dare you talk to me like that? Richard did you hear what she just said to me? You should cut her off financially!

- If I cut her off, I won't be able to trace her coming and going, said Richard, I don't want my daughter begging her lovers for money

- You're spoiling her rotten!

- Well she's my daughter! Said the duke

- Please father, don't fight over me…, said Candy, I'm sure you treat your other children the same way

- I don't want her in my house! Said the stepmonster

- Don't worry about that, boarding school is a breeze compare to this hell hole!

- Of course, you probably sleep with a different boy every night! You big fat trollop…

- Giving you raised since I was a child, that says a lot about your educational skills

- How dare you?

- All that make up you put on your face, you should try putting some on your heart too…Even though no amount of make up can make your ugly face look prettier…

- Richard, are you going to let her insult me like that?

- You are provoking her, Mellicent, said the duke

- Bye father, said Candy kissing him on the forehead

- Goodbye Candice, said the duke

Candy left the room with her suitcases. The duchess was bright as red with anger.

- Why are you tolerating her like that?

The duke looked at his wife a little stunned.

- She's my daughter?

- Are you sure about that? She doesn't look anything like you…

- She's her mother's splitting image…

- You're spoiling her…

- She gets good grades, Mellicent

- She's a slut…

- She is right on one point; you raised her, did you teach her how to be promiscuous?

- How dare you say that to me?

- Mellicent, put a sock in it! Said the duke leaving the room

Candy had her father's driver at her disposition. It was always the same scenario with her stepmonster. That woman had been mean to her from the beginning. Candy was a little girl, she only realised how different she was treated when her half brother was born. Her father, tried to give her some affection, but he was also infatuated by his first son, so Candy was set aside, on the back burner. Fortunately she had nannies, who showed her some affection, she didn't get from her stepmonster. Boarding school was her saving grace, she was away from the suffocating atmosphere at the castle, she was finally able to breathe. She was doing good in school, but she still wanted her father's attention, so she would sometimes to crazy stuff so he would be called to school, but he would just pay off the nuns to keep her in the school.

She arrived at school and she went to her room. She didn't have any friends, because most of them only wanted to be seen with her, the most popular girl in school and they would just spy on her and spread vicious rumours about her. So she was a solitary. She was privileged in school, she had a television set, vcr, dvd player, sound system. But she didn't care a bit. Life was boring at school. But in a weird way, she was glad to be back.

It was morning, time for mass. She could hear all the students getting ready. She continued sleeping. Mass, what a snooze! Then she decided to go to mass after all. The school uniform was grey pants or skirt, white shirt , blue jumper, dark blue blazer. The blazer was mandatory for the mass. She put on a skirt which was very short, she put on pantyhose she also has long socks on. She put her shirt on, she chose one that was a bit smaller so it would be tight on her bosom, and barely buttoned the middle. She left the top buttons open so the her breast would show, she undid the buttons of the bottom part and tied a knot with both parts of the shirt, showing her belly button which had a ring on it. She put her long thick hair in half a pony tail, having the back fall on her shoulders in waves. She put on some make up, she looked irresistible. The nuns are going to be outraged, and her father is going to get yet another phone call from the nuns… She up on her blazer and she went outside towards the church.

Terry was going to mass and he must've been distracted, because he forgot his blazer… he was only wearing his white shirt under his coat.

- Terry! Said Allyson, where's your blazer?

- Blazer? He asked

- Yes, you're supposed to wear you blazer for mass, it's mandatory! Said Allyson

- I forgot it on my bed, said Terry, let me go get it…

- You don't have the time, said Allyson, we can't be late for mass! Let's go…

They all went to the church. A nun was at the door looking at the students. When Terry arrived…

- Where is your blazer young man?

- I forgot it, sister, said Terry

- You're the new boy?

- Yes…

- It's fine for this time, don't forget it next time

- Thank you sister, said Terry

Terry got in and sat down with his cousins. He was the only one without a blazer. The mass started and Terry was bored. He was falling asleep, so were most of the students. They had another long half hour to go when they heard the door slam and someone with heals coming in the steps were very loud, like the person was doing it on purpose. Terry looked and was surprised to see the girl from the boat, by the way she was dressed, she was a student at Saint Paul Academy! Her belly was showing and he saw the ring, her breast looked like it wanted to burst out of her tight shirt.

_"She's so desirable! Oh my God, I'm in church! What am I thinking! This girl would make a saint curse! She's so beautiful"_

The reverend mother spoke up:

- Candice Grandchester, you're late! Please have a seat

- That's very nice of you, as nice as that sounds; reverend mother, but I didn't come her to pray…

- Then why did you come her then?

- To take a nap…

The other students burst out laughing.

- Oh my God! Said the reverend mother, a nap? What happened to your warm and fluffy bed in your room?

- Well you know how much I love changes…

Ashley was looking at her with disdain:

- Maybe that's why you have a different guy in your bed every night! She whispered

Terry looked at Ashley. A different guy every night in her bed?

- Every night? Said Terry

- Yes, why? You want a piece of her? Said Ashley

- Maybe, said Terry

- Oh my God! What do you all see in her?

- Have you looked at her, Ashley? said Terry

- She's just a stupid bimbo! Said Ashley

- Never mind, said Terry

Meanwhile the conversation with the reverend mother continued.

- You think the students are praying? I bet you all the money in the world, that all the boys are lusting after me at this moment and even some girls!

- Candice Grandchester I will not tolerate this kind of language in church!

All the boys looked at each other with a little smile saying: "You bet your life, we are". Some girls were laughing and others were jealous and sulking.

Ashley was one who was sulking.

- And she's arrogant, on top of that!

- No she isn't , said Terry, she's right!

- Oh my God! Said Ashley

Allyson and Terry were laughing, so were most of the students. The reverend mother was still talking.

- Candice Grandchester you…

- Go to your office? Said Candy, with pleasure! You've got the coolest drink in your little fridge!

The reverend mother blushed.

- Candice…If you don't …

- I'm leaving, said Candy, chill… ok?

She turned around and started walking away with her high heal. She got close to a very cute blond boy.

- Can you tell me when the mass is over, honey?

- Yes, said the boy

- Cheers, you're a sweetheart

She kissed him on the cheek. The boy was bright as red, he was almost going to pass out, having Candy's breast so close to him and touching him, even for a second, he was in seventh heaven.

Terry was looking at her as she was walking away. Their eyes meet. If she was surprised to see him there, she didn't show it, but there was this spark in her eyes, and Terry was melting. Ashley was next to Terry sulking and looking at her with mean eyes, but all Candy could see was Terry, all the other students had disappeared, it was only the two of them for a few seconds. Then she remembered she had to leave the church and continued her walk holding her blazer over her shoulder and she left the church.

The students were whispering…

- Silence! You're getting an extra half an hour to expiate the sin you just made because of that girl!

The students were now sulking and angry against Candy. Terry didn't really mind staying longer, for he knew he had sinned ever since Candy came in the church…

When the mass was over, Terry went for a walk in the court, leaving Ashley and Allyson with their girlfriends. Every body was talking about Candice Grandchester and her drama. Terry went to sit by a tree, thinking about her.

_"Why does she have to act like a spoil brat? She's probably trying to get her parents' attention! Funny how we orphans want parents, and those who have them, are not happier than we are? Is it true what they say about her? A new guy every night? She must be suffering to act that way… why am I making excuses for her?"_

Then he heard;

- Candy! Candy!

- What? Said a girl's voice coming from behind a tree

Terry stood up and he saw. There she was in front of him.

- The reverend mother is looking for you! Said the girl

- She's an old witch! I'm coming!

She looked at Terry.

- Sapphire eyes…hi

- Hi, Freckles…

- How's Mrs. Robinson?

- Peachy, said Terry, how's prince Euro trash?

- Perky, she said smiling

She liked that boy! He had a great sense of humour.

- I'll see you around, Sapphire eyes!

Candy walked away to go to the reverend mother's office. She met the blond boy who told her that mass was over. Candy smiled at him, and kissed him on cheek again to thank him. He started to follow her like a little dog.

Terry looked at the scene and a bell was heard. It was time for class.****


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**"On the wrong foot…"**_

Candy had horse riding after school in college and she loved it. She would ride for hours and feel good. She also liked the costume; the black trousers, the red jacket and the little cap on her thick hair held in a pony tail. She was getting good at jumping those hurdles and the thrill was priceless. She had just put the horse back in the barn and she went to climb a tree. She liked being up there and look at the students; she had binoculars. It's amazing what you can see given the power. That's probably how God feels, looking down on us little creatures.

Terry's first day at school was fine. He just needed to get used to that damn British accent! Only every teacher had their own accent, depending where they come from. Terry was wondering if his ears were working fine, or if it was just him. Was that teacher saying "nane" instead of "nine"? And that "sex" instead of "six"? He had to restrain himself not to laugh, every time he heard "sex" instead of "six". He was in the same class as Patrick, Allyson and Neil. This last one wasn't in class and Terry wondered if he was sick or something.

He was looking forward to going back to his room, so he could go on the internet and chat with his friends back in America; Jones, Brittany, Tammy and Nina in Australia. That was harder because of the time change, but they would email each other regularly. Patrick was a good friend to him. He had given him his notes from the time Terry wasn't there so he could catch up with the program. He was taking a walk in the little wood in the school property when he saw Neil with a mean smile.

- Well well well, Oliver Twist! You made it through here! This is an unpleasant surprise!

- What do you want coward? Said Terry

- I want to hurt you Oliver Twist, go back to America! We don't want you here…

- "We"? Said Terry, I only see your sorry face…

Two very big boys showed up from behind the bushes.

- This is what I meant by "we", said Neil

- Right, you know you can't beat me so you brought some back up? You're a wuss!

- Well Oliver Twist, the wuss is going to get your ass kicked today…back to America…

- Even though the fight is not going to be fair, I'm going to fight you with everything I've got…

- Bring it on! Said Neil

Terry put his books on the ground and was folding the sleeves of his shirt…

Candy who was on the tree listening in from the beginning, chose that moment to jump on the ground.

- Hey guys? She said smiling, what's up?

- Lady Candy! Said the two big guys smiling, what are you doing here?

- I was chilling on my tree when I heard you guys talking…

- We disrupted your sleep princess? Said one of the two guys named Vic

- Indeed, said Candy, don't you guys have rugby practice right about now?

- Right, said the other one named Barry, let's go Vic

- But guys, said Neil, we're not finished!

- I think you are, said Candy looking at Neil with mean eyes

- You need your girlfriend to fight your battles for you Oliver Twist? Antonia's body isn't even cold yet!

Terry got very angry. How dared he talk about Antonia?

- I'm not his girlfriend, said Candy, just a girl from a noble family trying to keep the peace…

Some nuns were walking around with Eliza.

- Is everything all right, asked Sister Margaret?

- Everything is perfect, sister, Neil was just telling Terrence about the rules in the school, like how it's forbidden to fight..., Said Candy

Terry looked at Neil. He almost had him! He wanted to trap him into a fight so the sisters would catch them. He bet that Vic and Barry had no idea, Neil had his sister coming with the nuns to catch them. Candy actually saved him…

- That's very good, Neil, said Sister Margaret continuing her way.

Neil was angry at Candy.

- You wanted to set me up, you creep! Said Terry walking to him

- I'll get you next time Oliver Twist! Said Neil running way

Candy and Terry looked at him running.

- He is a coward! Said Candy

Terry turned to her.

- Why did you interfere? He asked her

- Don't thank me or anything!

- For what?

- For saving your ass!

- I don't need you saving my ass, like you so nicely put it!

- You're a lout!

- Do you know how humiliating it is to be saved by a girl?

- So this is a guy thing? You'd rather get caught fighting by the nuns?

- Just stay out of my life! He said upset

- With pleasure! You ungrateful little fool! Bye Sapphire Eyes!

- My name is Terry! Freckles

- And my name is Candy!

They both left on opposite side, angry at each other. They were saying their name showed that their initial connection was somewhat broken…

Terry felt so stupid! Neil had put him in a position where a girl had to save him… He was going to pay for that! He hated being in a position of weakness ! When he got to his dorm, he saw Neil with his friends.

- Hey, there's Oliver Twist! Who needs a girl like Lady Candy to save him!

Terry had had enough. His fight with Candy still fresh in his mind. He approached Neil and punched him on the nose. Neil fell against the wall screaming.

- What's the matter with you?! I'm going to report you! I have witnesses!

- Go to hell, Neil! Said Terry angry

- You're going to pay for this! Did you guys see that?

Neil's friend looked at Terry. Neil did say that Lady Candy protected him…

- We didn't see a thing, said one of his friend

- Let's go study said the others...

- What the f…? Said Neil stunned, you all saw it!

They left Neil alone, bleeding.

- Come back here…! Guys!

Terry was in his room very upset. He felt like he was Candy's pet, or something. So now she was protecting him? Ashley was right, that girl was arrogant!

Patrick came to his room to see him.

- Hello sunshine! He said when he saw Terry's mood

- Hey…

- I heard Lady Candy took you under her wing…

- Don't remind me!

- Come on, do you know how many guys would like to be in your shoes?

- She sleeps with a different boy every night according to the rumours…

- Well, I still say, until you're one of these guys, don't believe everything you hear

- Well maybe not every night…but she's been around..

- You've been with girls too, right?

- So?

- Never mind…you don't want to date her…?

- She's the most obnoxious girl I've ever met!

- Uh huh… that's why you can't stop talking about her?

- That's got nothing to do with anything! She came to my rescue!

- Yes, that's a crime for her to stop the nuns from seeing you fight and get expel…

- She didn't have to interfere…I could've taken my chances with the nuns…

- Maybe, said Patrick, but as you can see, Lady Candy's word is gospel; the students listen to her…

- I don't need a girl to defend me!

- Get off your high macho horses and thank the girl for saving your butt from the nuns! Said Patrick leaving the room.

Terry was still sulking. He went on the computer to chat with his friends online…

Candy went back to her room upset. She was on the tree and she saw how Eliza went to talk to the nuns so they could come where Terry was. He would've been fighting with Vic and Barry, if she hadn't interfered! She was actually looking forward to the fight, but since it was a trap… and that stupid American doesn't even thank her!

_"What a pompous jerk!" She thought sulking._

But in a way, she can understand why he was upset that a girl got him out of a jam. On the other hand, she didn't care, she was not going to let the first boy she couldn't stop thinking about get into trouble on his first days and risk getting expel… She wanted to see his ungrateful face everyday. She didn't know him a few days ago, but it was like he had always been there…

_"Why do I feel like I've known him forever, when in fact, I don't know him at all!?" She though_t

She went to her desk to do her homework, trying not to think about Terry anymore, which revealed to be an impossible task…

Terry was done his homework and he decided to go see the girls in their room. So he went out the window and walked towards the girl's dorm and counted the window, like Allyson had told him, but there was no need, Ashley was on the balcony. So Terry climbed the tree in front of their balcony and jumped.

- I was afraid you were going to forget and go to our neighbour's, said Ashley

They walked inside the room.

- Who's your neighbour? Asked Terry

- That pompous girl! Candice Grandchester! She'd snitch on you to the reverend mother

- I don't think she will, said Terry

- Why? Said Ashley, she's a spoiled brat! I went to her room by mistake once and she was so rude to me! It was an honest mistake! Stay away from her, Terry…thank God she didn't see you!

- Since Terry didn't get caught, said Allyson, there's really no point to this conversation…

- Right! Said Terry smiling

- You want a sandwich? Said Ashley, I can't stand English food!

- It does leave a lot to be desire, said Terry, I'll have a sandwich and when we go out on the week end, let's buy some groceries!

- And eat some junk food! Said Allyson, I'm ready to eat junk food everyday instead of the poison they're feeding us here! What's with the British and cooking? They suck big time!

- Those baked bean and eggs for breakfast make me want to puke! Said Ashley

- Well, we better stock on groceries if we don't want to starve! Said Terry

Allyson made some tea; they had a boiler and some cups. They were drinking eating and talking, when they heard the nuns controlling the rooms…

- I think I better go, said Terry, bye girls!

- Bye Terry!

Terry went back to his room, not without a look at Candy's window. The lights were still on and the curtains were closed. He imagined himself going to her room and kissing her…

_"What on earth am I thinking!?" He thought rushing back to his room._

He had to stop thinking about that girl! As if she hadn't humiliated him enough… He was on his bed thinking. How could he be thinking about another girl so soon? There was Brittany, but she was just there, available… Candice Grandchester is not the kind of girl he wants to get involved with… she seemed like a girl with a lot of problems, she was hiding something. And she dates princes and people in nobility; he was only a poor orphan adopted by an absentee mother he had never seen! Ashley was right; he had to stay away from Candice Grandchester. But why was that idea making him feel sick to his stomach?

On weekends, at Saint Paul Academy, the students were allowed to go out and even spend the night out. Their parents had signed an authorization for the whole year.

Terry would go out with his cousins and Patrick who seemed to have hit it off with Allyson. They visited all the famous places in London they had just passed with their cars on Terry's first day. They would buy groceries and go back to school.

One weekend, the great aunt Elroy had came to London to visit her grand nephews and nieces. Terry didn't want to see her. After what happened with Antonia, he and the great aunt were not getting along. He was with Allyson and Ashley before they left.

- Please Terry, said Allyson, why don't you come with us?

- I really don't feel like seeing that old hag today… beside with Neil and Eliza, I'm not missing out on much

- Don't care about them, said Ashley

- I don't that's why I don't care going there...

- You're going to be bored alone here…, said Allyson

- I'll go online and chat with Nina, said Terry, don't worry about me…

- Did you hear from Jones? Said Ashley

- No, said Terry, I haven't heard form him in a few days

- I hope he's fine

- He's not answering his cell phone either, said Terry, I've left messages

- Me too, said Ashley, I hope he's fine

- I'm sure he is, said Terry, don't worry. Have a great time with your family…

- It's your family too, said Allyson

- I know, but…, maybe next time…

- What are you going to do?

- Don't worry about me, said Terry smiling, I'll find something

- All right then, said Allyson, bye Terry…

- Bye Terry, said Ashley

- Bye guys…

The sisters left and Terry was alone in his room. He decide to go for a walk in the school yard. As he was walking towards the hill which reminded him of the Pony Hill in America, he smelled smoke. He went closer and he saw Candy, sitting on the grass and smoking. She turned around when she heard his footsteps.

- I thought it was forbidden to smoke in this school

- Well I'm not inside the school…

- You're inside the school property…

- That's really none of your beeswax, so why do you care? She said coldly

Terry realised that she was still upset about their last conversation. She was trying to help him, she did help him not fall into Neil's trap… Even if felt humiliated for being rescued by a girl in front of Neil Reagan of all people! But he had better manners than that. Mommy Pony and Mommy Maria gave him the best education. Candice Grandchester got him out of a jam…If he thought about it, it would've been a disaster if the nuns had found him fighting…But why did she helped him?

- Candy, he started

- What do you want? She asked dryly

- About the other day… I would like to apologise for being rude

- You finally realised how lucky you were I saved your butt?

Terry got upset, can't she just accept his apologies and shut up?

- Or you want to make sure I keep my mouth shut about your nightly activities…

- Nightly activities?

- Your hobby is to play Tarzan, climb trees and jump on the balcony of the girls' dorm?

She saw him, when he went to see Allyson and Ashley…

- What? Were you spying on me?

- Why on earth, would I do that? Don't worry, I know the thrill of doing it when you're not supposed to…

- Doing what? They're my cousins! Oh never mind!

Candy felt relieved, when he told her those girls were his cousins.

- You want a cigarette? She offered

- No thanks, I play sports…

- What's that got to do with anything?

- Smoking not only makes your breath stinks, it makes you lose your breath faster because you're poisoning your lungs with the smoke and poisoning other people's lung with second hand smoke…

Candy looked at him with mean eyes.

- Are suggesting that I have a bad breath because I smoke?

Good one Terry! Now she's angry with you! How are you going to thank her?

- Well you are smoking…, said Terry

- You're the rudest boy I've ever met! I'm still waiting for you to thank me and you insult me?

- I was just answering your question…

- Have you ever kissed me? How would you know!?

- I've kissed a smoker before and I got a tummy ache… never again!

- You bloody bastard!

- My my my, your beautiful mouth loves insulting, doesn't it? Now is that any way for a lady to behave? Who would want to kiss such a dirty mouth!

- Don't flatter yourself! You're not my style! I'm not yours either since you like them older!

- At least she doesn't smoke, her mouth smells good…

Candice Grandchester was used to have boys at her feet. This bloody American was behaving with her like she was nobody! Insulting her ! It was a very big change for her.

- You're a lout and an ungrateful jerk!

She stood up and threw the cigarette, she had stopped smoking ever since Terry arrived on the ground and left in rage. Terry looked at her shaking his head. He liked the girl, but since he was told she was out of his league, he was doing everything to push her buttons, provoke her… to push her away. He didn't want to get close to her, he didn't want to feel good with her, she was not the kind of girl he needed…

Terry went back to his room and was thinking about Candy. How could he had provoked her like that ? Why was he so rude to her? He basically told her she had bad breath!

_"Oh my God! What's wrong with me? Why do I want to hurt her so much? I can't stop thinking about her and when I see her I act like a jerk?! What's happening to me? I'm usually the nice guy, especially with girls…"_

He was thinking about Antonia, how sweet and perfect she was, how much he loved her and she love him. He missed her so much. Candy's image came in front of his eyes and he chased it away…He didn't need Candice Grandchester in his life! He was fine without her… But he knew he was only lying to himself…

A knock on the door interrupted his dilemma. He went to open . It was Sister Margaret.

- Hi sister, said Terry, what can I do for?

- Good, you're here. There's someone looking for you in the office.

- Really? Who?

- Come with me to the office

- All right

Terry walked with Sister Margaret to the principal's office. He was surprise to find…

- Jones!

- Terry! Said his friend smiling

They hugged.

- What are you doing here in London?

- I came to go to school here with you!

- You miss your big brother that much?

- You have no idea how much I missed you! Oh Terry!

- This is a wonderful surprise! Hello Mr. Brighton…

- Hello Terrence…

- Thank you for doing this…

- Jones, that's how we call him now too, was a lot better with you around; you had a good influence on him…

- Yeah dad, said Jones, maybe you should've taken us both! We were inseparable!

- Maybe we should've, said Mr. Brighton smiling

- Are you busy? Asked Jones to Terry

- Busy doing nothing, said Terry

- We're going to the horse race; you want to come with us?

- Yes, said Terry, let me go get my coat…

- I'll come with you, said Jones

Terry and Jones went to his room and they were talking.

- So Casanova, how are the girls in this joint?

- I'm still thinking about Antonia, Jones

- Really? Even when you were sleeping with Brittany?

- Well yes! Even when I was with Brittany…

- So no girl got your attention here? Come on!

- No one, said Terry who didn't want to talk about Candy…

- You're lying! I know you bro…

- We are not having this conversation, Jones…

Jones looked at Terry. Something was happening with him. But he didn't insist, Terry will tell him when he's going to be ready.

Terry changed his clothes, put on a coat and he was ready to go. While he was walking with Jones to join Mr. Brighton, Terry was thinking about Candice Grandchester…and feeling guilty.

They got in the car, a Rolls Royce with a chauffeur who drove them to Ascot...


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_**"The bet at the hippodrome" **_

**_ Sugar, ah honey honey_**  
**_You are my candy girl_**  
**_And you've got me wanting you._**  
**_Honey, ah sugar sugar_**  
**_You are my candy girls_**  
**_And you got me wanting you_**

**_I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you,_**  
**_(I just can't believe it's true)_**  
**_I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to_**  
**_(I just can't believe it's true)_**

**_Sugar, ah honey honey_**  
**_you are my candy girl_**  
**_and you got me wanting you_**  
**_honey, ah sugar sugar_**  
**_you are my candy girl_**  
**_and you got me wanting you _**

That song from Archies was playing on the radio, on that Sunday afternoon; the weather was nice enough to bring the British Upper Class out to see the Ascot Racecourse. Terry listened to the song, like he needed a song to remind him of that obnoxious Candy Grandchester! And it worked, he was singing along in his mind. When they got to the racecourse, Terry and Jones sat down with Mr. Brighton who had a brochure in his hands.

- That British accent, sounds like foreign language to me, said Jones

- I know! Said Terry laughing, I'm starting to get use to it, but not quite! And you haven't heard anything yet!

They burst out laughing. Mr. Brighton was reading the brochure.

- Hey guys, he said, there's a horse named "Pony Flash" that was born and bred in America, from the Steve Ranch

- That's Tammy's Ranch! Said Terry

- What are the odds of us being here and see a horse from back home perform?

- Tammy's horse! Said Terry, let's go see it…

- All right, are you coming dad

- Yeah, why not?

They all went to see the famous "Pony Flash" from the Steve Ranch… They looked at the picture and saw a nice white horse and walked to it.

- Here he is, said Terry, he looks amazing, like a real winner…

- He does look amazing, said Jones

- From the Steve Ranch, maybe I took care of him when he was younger…

Terry smelled a perfume, he would've recognized anywhere…Jones turned around, because he smelled the perfume too, it was a very beautiful girl, all dressed in white.

- Hello sir, said the girl, would you kindly tell the gentleman over there, that this is my horse and its name is "Royal King" and not "Pony Flash"?

Jones felt the vibe between Terry and the girl. Something was going on and he played along.

- Hello there, and sure, anything for you Miss…

Then he turned to Terry.

- Terry, the lady said that's not "Pony Flash", but "Royal King"; her horse

Terry looked at Jones, without looking at Candy, who was the girl in question…

- Jones, tell the lady to mind her own business, but that this horse is Pony Flash

Jones turned to Candy.

- It appears, milady, that he's saying that the horse is indeed Pony Flash…

- Would you please tell the rude man, that I have the ownership papers to prove that this horse is Royal King, not Pony Flash, said Candy without looking at him

Jones who was having fun, turned to Terry and said:

- She says it's her horse, not Pony Flash dude… dad? He asked

Mr. Brighton was there and said:

- Pony Flash is over there, he said showing another horse, kind of chubby.

- Pony Flash, that big fat thing? Said Terry stunned

Candy and Jones burst out laughing. Terry looked at them, he wanted to laugh, but he restrained himself.

- Jones, tell the lady that I don't care what Pony Flash looks like, if he's here in Ascot, that means he's a champ!

Jones turns to Candy with a smile and said:

- The gentleman says, Pony Flash can beat Royal King in the race

- Tell the gentleman, if that big fat thing beats my Royal King, I will forget he's ever existed and stay way from him. But If Royal King wins; he would have to kiss me with my bad breath…and get a tummy ache.

Jones was enjoying himself; this was getting juicier by the minute. He didn't know what on earth they were talking about, but it didn't take a genius to realize that there was a connection between the lady and Terry.

- Dude the lady said if Pony Flash wins, she disappearing from your life and if he loses, you get a smooch with her bad breath, whatever that means! Did you tell her she had bad breath?

- Jones…

- Dude! That's not like you at all! What's the matter with you? Did you look at her? Said Jones stunned

- Jones! Ask the lady, what if Pony Flash is a close second?

Jones turned to Candy and said.

- What if Pony Flash is second or third?

- Because you're so kind, tell the gentleman, that if Pony Flash is among the first tree, I will disappear from his life…

- That would be such a shame, I hope Pony Flash loses!

- Jones! Said Terry

- The lady said if Pony Flash finishes in the first three, she will leave you alone forever…like that's going to happen

- What? Said Terry, I believe in Pony Flash!

- Yeah right! That big fat thing is hopeless, said Jones

- Jones, tell the lady that I accept the bet

Jones turned to Candy:

- The gentleman accepts

- Tell him I shall see him after the race

And she walked away, leaving her perfume behind her for a while.

- What was that all about bro? Is that why you didn't want to talk about girls? She's amazing

- She's obnoxious…

- She's sweet

- She's rude

- She's nice

- She's bossy

- Why are you looking for bad things about her? It's like you're doing everything to convince yourself that she's not good for you… Terry, is this about Antonia?

- Why would you say that? Antonia is gone, let her rest in peace

- You're feeling like you're betraying her? Or are you feelings for that girl stronger than you want to admit?

- That girl is insufferable!

- You like her!

- I can't stand her!

- Uh uh, and "denial" is not just a river in Egypt!

- Put a sock in it Jones! Let's go back to our seats

Mr. Brighton approached them.

- Who was the elegant young lady you were with?

- She was nobody! Said Terry

- That's Terry's girlfriend, said Jones

- She's not my girlfriend! Said Terry

- You could've introduced her to me, said Mr. Brighton

- That brat doesn't deserve to be introduced to you! Said Terry

Mr. Brighton looked at Terry amused.

- What do you think dad…? Said Jones

- _"The gentleman doth protest too much, methink"_ , said Mr. Brighton smiling

- Shakespeare… that's pretty cool dad, said Jones smiling

Terry wanted to say something, but they were right, he was protesting too much, so he kept mum until the race started. He was looking around and he saw Candy sitting higher behind them with a handsome young man. She was talking to him and laughing. He surprised himself wanting to be that guy she was laughing with…

_"What on earth are you thinking!? I can't be with that girl! She's too different from Antonia… which is a good thing, I can't say that I was attracted to her because of that… now I'm making excuses to be with her… No! I can't be with that girl! But I can't get her out of my head!" He thought _

He had told himself that speech hundreds of times… But it still didn't feel convincing to himself.

The race was about to start. So he turned around and looked at the tracks. The race started, Royal King was in the lead, Pony Flash, was trying, really trying…

- Go Pony Flash, go, come on Pony Flash go! Yelled Terry and Jones

Candy was looking at race calmly. She was sure about "Royal King. Her horse was a born winner. She was quietly talking to her companion and they were laughing together.

Pony Flash was on the track, running as fast as he could, but it was like he was not moving, you could see how much he was struggling to run and how much he was trying to pass the other horses, but it was no use…

- Come on Pony Flash, Terry was yelling, you can do it! Come on, make Tammy proud! Come on…

But Pony Flash did not honour the Steve Ranch, he came out fourth.

- He lost! Said Terry

- Come on, said Jones, you really didn't think he was going to win against that superb specimen Royal King, he showed us he was royal and the King!

- Jones, you're getting on my nerves! Said Terry

- What? Now you get to kiss a beautiful girl… why am I the bad guy!

- You're enjoying this way too much!

- I wonder why? I'm not the one who has to kiss a beautiful lady…I'm happy for you bro…

- Your solidarity is touching, said Terry ironically

- What on earth are you two babbling about? Said Mr. Brighton

- Guys' stuff, said Jones

- Well, I'm going to talk to some acquaintances; I'll see you in a bit…

- All right dad, said Jones

Terry had to go and talk to Candy and he was sulking. Jones was making fun of him.

- I can't believe you're sulking!

- You don't understand Jones…

- But I do understand that you like this girl and you're forcing yourself to reject her…

- I have to go, Jones…

- Have fun! Said Jones laughing

So he walked towards her, she was walking to the stables to go see her winning horse, alone, her companion seemed to have vanished. Terry was in no hurry to join her, but he finally did, despite his effort do delay the inevitable. Candy was inside the stables, waiting for her horse.

- Candy? He called

She turned around.

- Where do you want it to happen? He coldly

Candy looked at him.

- By golly, don't jumped of joy or anything…

- I don't like being forced

- And I'm not in a habit to beg a guy for kiss, it's usually the other way around… Never mind the bet…Let's call it even, Pony Flash came out 3rd

- What? Pony Flash came in 4th…

- I thought he was third…

- Are you kidding me? Don't make fun of me!

- I'm telling you the bet is null and void!

- Don't do me any favours! I don't back down on a bet!

- Well I don't want to be kissed by some boy who feels he's forced to!

- Well you should've thought about that before opening you big mouth!

- You savage American! Get away from me!

- Not before I kiss you…

- I would rather kiss a horse…!

- Well you didn't make the bet with the horse, you made it with me! It was your idea and I'm going to honour it!

- Oh you're a terri…

She didn't finish her sentence, Terry had taken her in his arms and shut her up with his lips. It was the first time he touched her, the touching sensation was incredible…his head was spinning, he almost let go of her, but he went through with the kiss… and he saw fireworks…

_** When I kissed you girl I knew how sweet a kiss could be**_  
_**(I know how sweet a kiss could be)**_  
_**Like the summer sunshine pour you sweetness over me**_  
_**(Pour your sweetness over me) **_

His tongue was caressing hers, which was resistant at first, then she responded to the kiss. The world around them was gone, they were the only two people on earth kissing for the first time. She tasted like an exotic fruit with a magnificent taste, her perfume was making him dizzy.

**_ Pour a little sugar on it honey_**  
**_Pour a little sugar on it Baby_**  
**_I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_pour a little sugar on it yeah _**

She had kissed boys before, but this "Savage American" was making her feel things she didn't know existed, and she was enjoying every second, every tongue stroke was bliss. She was in harmony with this boy, like she had never been with anyone.

_** Ah sugar, ah honey honey**_  
_**you are my candy girl**_  
_**and you got me wanting you**_  
_**Oh honey honey, sugar sugar**_  
_**You are my candy girl **_

Terry pulled her closer to his body, caressing her back, she was twisting his long hair with her fingers, caressing the back of his neck… the kiss lasted for the longest time, until they heard people talking coming back with the horses. They suddenly separated. They looked at each other. There was no more anger in their eyes.

_** You are my candy girl and you got me wanting you **_

Yes, he wanted her more than ever and that kiss, just proved to him what he knew inside his heart, since the moment he has seen Candy on that boat… But he thought about the warnings; from Georgina, from Ashley, his own decision… she was off limits.

- I think our bet is now over, said Terry catching his breath

- I think so too, said Candy

- Goodbye lady Candy

- Goodbye…

Terry left the stables to join Jones and his father.

- So? Said Jones with a big smile

- So what?

- You've got lipstick on, I don't think that's your colour

Terry took a tissue from his pocket and wiped his lips.

- You kissed her!

- You're very smart Jones …

- How was it?

- I hate to admit, it was fantastic…

- Really?

- I've never felt like this before, my body reacted just by me touching her…

- Oh boy! You've been hit hard! So are you going out with her now?

- No…

- What? But why?

- Because she's not my girlfriend?

- You just kissed her…

- That was the stupid bet she made…

- Right! Terry, what the hell are you doing? I know you dig the girl!

- I just don't want to go out with her… now leave me alone!

- Boys? Said Mr. Brighton from the car, are you coming?

- Right away dad!

The two boys went back to school. Terry was not saying a word. He had one song in his head:

_" Sugar, oh honey honey, you are my candy girl…and you got me wanting you… Her breath was fine, fresh, perfect…I want to kiss her again", he thought_.

**********

Candy was walking on a cloud. This boy was the one she had been waiting for all her life. He was rude, obnoxious, he was a boar, a lout, a savage, but he was the best kisser she had ever met! She was on cloud nine. Terry liked kissing her, her heart was beating loud. Despite everything, he liked her. She tried to get him out of the bet but he insisted on kissing her… Maybe he really did like her or he didn't want to look like a coward or a loser unable to honour a simple bet… Whatever the reason, she felt desire and love from that kiss. She liked him from the first time she saw him on that boat, but he was with that older woman. He must be experienced… Maybe she was his aunt or something, maybe she was not his girlfriend. Why was she making up excuses for him? Because she liked him. What did that boy Neil told Terry that day she got him out of a jam? That "Antonia's body wasn't even cold yet…" Who the hell was Antonia? Must been his girlfriend who apparently passed away…

_"Great! I have to compete with a dead girl! She was probably the perfect Miss Goody Two Shoes! I had to fall for an "early widower"! " thought Candy_

But dead girl or not, she was alive and Terry was alive, that's a major thing to make a relationship work…

**********

Terry was on his bed that night reliving the kiss over and over, the "Sugar sugar" song playing in his head. If he had any doubt before about his feelings for Candy, after kissing her and feeling things he had never felt before, he was now very sure, that he had fallen madly in love with Candice Grandchester.

_"Oh my God! Of all the girls in the world, why her? She's not available, she dates princes, she's out of my league… yet, she responded to my kiss and she's with me in this school, while … no! Enough, what am I thinking?! I can't go out with her!"_

He looked at Antonia's picture; the one Brittany had given him.

_"Baby, I'm sorry… Brittany, I wish I had those feelings for you… No, I can be in love with Candice Grandchester, I'm just a little infatuated…yes, that's it." thought Terry_

On that big denial note, he closed his eyes to sleep. Only to dream about his "Little infatuation"….


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_**"Unrequited love" **_

Terry decided to avoid Candice Grandchester altogether. He would see her from afar; he would walk the other way. Candy would see him and she would be sad. Terry was avoiding her. He didn't like her after all, he was probably just attracted to her physically, like all the other guys she had met until now. But if that was the case, why wouldn't he take advantage of the situation like the others, or… he was still hung on his dead girlfriend. She had made her little investigation and she had found out that Terry had indeed lost his girlfriend not too long ago and she was little Miss Perfect. Candy didn't mind, she was alive and Antonia was dead… But Terry was avoiding her, she was not going to force herself on him, she will let destiny act. So unless she met Terry by chance, she was not going to look for him.

Terry was living in confusion, he wanted to avoid Candy and he wanted to see her more than ever. Jones kept telling him to go for it, but Terry was resisting.

Terry was happy to have Jones with him now; with Patrick they were forming a trio. Ashley was happy to have her confident with her in school too. She was talking on the phone with him.

- So did you make your move on Terry? He asked

- I'm letting him time to grieve, said Ashley

- Ash, there are beautiful girls in this school, Terry might turn to them

- He's still grieving…

- He did turn to Brittany back home…

- I heard about that! How could you have let that happen?

- Euh, I'm not Terry's guardian? He was grieving and Brittany was there for him so one thing let to another…

- I can't believe he slept with her!

- Well she had an advantage on you, she always told Terry she wanted him and kissed him too…

- I know the trick she played on him at the Halloween party

- She kissed him before that…

- What? When?

- I already said too much, said Jones, Terry is going to kill me!

- If you don't tell me, I'll ask Terry…

- Ash! This is in confidence!

- Jones!

- All right, on the 4th of July, the barbecue, he was still with Nina…

- Brittany kissed Terry… Nina pushed her in the pool…

- And Terry got lucky that day with her…

- Oh my God!

- Me and my big mouth, said Jones

- They disappeared after that, they were making love, said Ashley hurt

- That's all in the past…

- I hated being jealous of my cousin… But I should make my move on Terry very soon

Jones was hurt. He couldn't tell Ashley he like her. Terry was struggling with his feeling for Candy; he was pushing him to go out with her. Unconsciously so that Ashley would be free… So he went to see Terry in his room.

- Hey buddy! Said Terry smiling

- Terry, I was talking to Ashley

- Did you tell her about your feelings for her?

- No…

- Buddy, someone might snatch her away from you before you make your move!

_"You're the only one who can do it" thought Jones_

- I'm not like you Terry, I don't have your confidence…

- Really? I see you confident enough to push me towards Candy

- Because I know you like her… you're just being stubborn…

- Don't start…

- Terry, life is short, you found that out the hard way with Antonia. If you like Lady Candy, go for it! Don't waste any time!

Terry remained silent. Had he known he was living on borrowed time with Antonia, he would've spent every second with her… Candy…She was so different from Antonia…

- I'll see what I can do about my feelings for her…

- Act on them!

- Jones, no pressure please…

- Antonia wouldn't want you to be alone

- I can date other girls

- You want Candy!

- Jones …

- All right, sorry if I'm pressuring you…

Terry was afraid of the violence of his feelings for Candy. They were way too intense… He had never felt anything like that before. He couldn't control those feelings, that's what was scaring him.

- It's ok man, said Terry, now shall we study for tomorrow's test?

- Right! Like you need to study!

They burst out laughing.

One day, after school, he was walking to the hill when he had saw Candy smoking. He smelled smoke.

- What are you doing there Miss Grandchester? He said imitating the reverend mother

Candy turned around.

- Oh, it's you! You do a very good impersonation of the old hag!

- After our last discussion you're still smoking?

- Give me the honest truth; did my breath stink when you kissed me?

- No…

- There you go…

- That's a cancer stick…

- I'm not addicted to smoking

- It's the second time I catch you smoking, on school property nonetheless …

- Are you worried about my health Sapphire Eyes?

- Why, yes…

- Let me guess, you want to be a doctor when you grow up?

- How…?

- You keep giving me a hard time about smoking…

Terry approached her took the cigarette and threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

- What the…? Started Candy

Terry took something from his pocket.

- Here!

Candy took the package.

- Nicorette?

- If you feel like smoking just chew that!

- Yes doctor! Said Candy smiling

She was amused. Terry was talking to her, he cared about her stopping smoking… he cared about her! She was on cloud nine.

Terry sat beside her.

- Terry, she said, why are you avoiding me? She asked bluntly

- Well…I've been busy

- Really, busy changing your way every time I was walking in your direction?

- I needed to study, said Terry eluding the question

- You didn't like our kiss?

- I did, it was good

- Good?

- It was great…

- But…

- It was just a stupid bet…

- Oh…but…

- Look, I have to go, said Terry running away

- Sure, said Candy sadly, thanks for the Nicorette gums

- Anytime…

Ashley had heard them talk and she was heartbroken. Terry had kissed Candy? She had to make her move, now. She followed him.

- Terry! Terry!

Terry turned around. He smiled.

- Hey Ash…

- Terry, were you doing with that spoiled brat?

- What?

- Candy!

- Oh…

- I thought you were going to stay away from her…

- Ashley…

- Antonia just died!

- You don't need to remind me that, I miss her everyday…

- I miss her too, she was my cousin, my sister, said Ashley with tears in her eyes

Terry approached her and hugged her

- It's going to be ok, said Terry

- Terry, I wanted to speak to you…

- About what? He said still holding her

- About me, about us…

- Us…? Said Terry stunned

- Yes, I've always been attracted to you, I've always loved you, I thought that you would've guessed by now

Terry let go of her and looked at her. What she saying what he thought she was saying?

- I love you Terry and I want to be with you…

Ashley approached him and she put her arms around his neck and started kissing him on the lips. Terry was so surprised, he didn't know what to do, he had his arms around her, Ashley was kissing him! At first he was astonished, it took him a few minutes to realize was going on, he was about to push her away when…

- OH MY GOD!

They let go of each other and they turned around to see Jones 'devastated face.

- Jones! Said Terry, oh no!

Jones ran away from there.

- Jones, wait! It's not what you think!

- Terry ? Said Ashley

- I have to go after Jones

- Why?

- He's upset…he saw us together

- So what?

- Ashley, you don't know that Jones is crazy in love with you?

- What? But…

- I have to go Ashley… you and I can't happen. My brother is in love with you…

Ashley was very upset. Terry had pushed her away, because of Jones! She started crying. Terry was never going to hurt his brother!

Terry was still looking for Jones in the woods and it started raining. He finally found Jones in a cave.

- Jones…

- You could have any girl you want…

- Jones…

- Why Ashley?

- I'm not with Ashley…

- You were kissing her…

- She was kissing me after telling me she loved me! It was out of the blue! I had no idea she felt that way…

- You really didn't know?

- Why you did?

- Yes, I'm her confident…

- Oh and you didn't think I 'd want to know if my cousin had a thing for me?

- I honestly thought you knew…

- I knew she liked me, but in love, no I had no idea!

- She was jealous of Nina, of Antonia, of Brittany…

- Now you can add Candy to the list…

- What do you mean?

- Candy and I were talking about the kiss, Ashley heard us

- You were talking to Candy?

- Yes… I figured that I might as well talk to her since I wanted to…

- Oh…

- Then I was leaving Candy to avoid a subject, when Ashley called me… Jones, I would never hurt you like that, you know that?

- Yes… I was just in shock… maybe you'll got out with Ashley to avoid Candy…

- Why would I go out with one girl, when I like another girl?

- You did it with Nina…

- That was not the same, I liked Nina and I was with her before I met Antonia…

- So you don't like Ashley?

- I love her as a cousin. Jones, you know how confused I am about my feelings for Candy… Ashley is the last thing on my mind!

- Well now she knows you rejected her because of me…

- Not only because of you

- Well that's all she's going to believe… she's got be to be devastated, after seeing you with Candy, she probably decided to make her move earlier… oh my God! Poor Ashley

- Jones, if you had told me her intentions, I would've diverted the conversation! Now I hurt her!

- Let's go…

Ashley went back to her room soaking wet. Allyson was looking at her with big eyes.

- Sis? Why are you soaking wet?

- It's raining

- And you stayed in the rain because?

- I told Terry I loved him…

- You what ?!

- I saw him with that spoiled brat…

- Spoiled brat? Lady Candy?

- The lady is a tramp! Said Ashley bitter

- What happened?

- They were talking about a kiss they shared…

- Oh…

- Can you believe that? First there's that trollop Brittany… Antonia is barely cold in her grave! How could he do this

- He has to move on Ash

- So I told him how I felt about him

- Then what happened?

- I kissed him, it was the most beautiful think in the world

- Did he respond to the kiss?

- I…don't know, I think he did

- You don't know?

- Well our tongues were caressing each other

- Eww! Too much information! Then what happened?

- Jones showed up and screamed…

- Oh my God!

- Exactly!

- Ash, Jones has a crush on you

- Apparently it's more than a crush, he loves me! According to Terry… and I saw the look on his face…

- Ash...

- I don't care! He knows I love Terry! I confided in him! How could he do this to me!? I told him I was going to make my move…

- Ashley, you knew he liked you…

- He knew I loved Terry! I hate him!

- Terry won't even entertain the idea of being with you because of his brother…

- Why did he have to be so nice?! Oh Allyson! I love him so much! She said crying

Allyson looked at her sister and went to hug her. Ashley was crying in her sister's arms.

Ashley's cell phone was ringing, but she ignored it. She continued crying. Terry came to their room later that night.

- Terry, this is not a good time, said Allyson

- Ally, I need to talk to her

- I'm not sure it's a good thing

- Please…

- Ash? Said Allyson

- Let him in, said Ashley

Terry got in, Ashley's eyes were red from crying.

- I'm going to go take a long bath, said Allyson leaving the room to go to the bathroom

Terry was alone with Ashley.

- I'm so sorry Ashley

- Why?

- I had no idea you felt that way about me… you never said a thing

- When was I supposed to say anything? When you were with Nina? Or when you were with Antonia, the princess!?

- Ashley…

- I had to remain silent when they got rid of Nina so you could be with her! Anything for the little princess! Now she's gone, I miss her… don't get me wrong, I could come after you while you were together, I didn't want to hurt her…

- I've never wanted to hurt you Ashley…

- Because Jones wants me, you don't want me? That's so unfair…

- I'm not sure I could return your feelings even if I wanted to…

- You like that spoiled brat?

- I'm just so confused at the moment

- You kissed her…

- Jones…

- Don't talk to me about Jones! Please Terry!

- Ashley, I love you as a cousin, said Terry, that's all I can offer you

Terry approached her and hugged her. Ashley was crying.

- Don't be too hard on Jones, said Terry, he's been in love with you since the first time he saw you… I have to go. Are you going to be fine?

- I'll be fine, said Ashley, I'll get over it… I love you…

- Good night Ashley, I love you too…

Terry went back to his room. He was lying on his bed.

_"What a mess! Oh Ashley, I'm so sorry for hurting you…I can't offer you love, because some spoiled brat already stole my heart! This is just great!" he thought_

Jones was heartbroken. He was feeling bad, very bad. The next morning on their way to class, he caught up with her.

- Ashley…

- What do you want?

- I'm sorry…

- Don't you ever talk to me again! Said Ashley leaving him there

Jones was heartbroken. He had tried to be her confident, until he couldn't anymore. Now he lost her before even having her. He joined Terry, who was still avoiding Candy like the plague.

- So, what did Ash say? Asked Terry

- To never speak to her again…

- Oh…

- It's ok. I should've known that the confident thingy wouldn't work… did you talk to Candy?

- I think I've talked to girls enough to last me a life time lately…

- Still avoiding her? You're right, let's forget about the opposite sex for a while…

- I'm with you buddy! Let's go, we're going to be late…

Patrick joined them and all three walked to their class.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Terry Terry**_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**"Imbroglio"** _

Terry was checking his emails when he got a surprise. He had just got one from Billie, telling him she was going to be at the Blue River Zoo the following week for some animal cause.

"Oh Billie! You remind me so much of Antonia… It will be good to see you again. I miss you, like I miss Antonia… oh baby, will I ever get over you? Is that why I don't want to get close to Candy? I'm afraid to forget about you? No, that can't be it, because, I will never forget you…"

**********

Lady Candy was in her room and she got a phone call.

- Candice…

- Who is this?

- Francesca…

- What do you want?

- Boy, you're in a cheerful mood!

- I'm not having a good day

- That's the least we could say…

- What do you want!? Asked Candy annoyed

- I wanted to see if you'd like to come and have some drinks with us?

- On a school night?

- That's what's exiting about it!

Candy thought about how bored she was how she didn't feel like staying in school. What the heck?

- Yeah, why not? She said

- Be ready in 5 minutes

- I'll jump the wall…

- With your evening gown?

- That's what's fun about it!

Candy put on a dress, with a long skirt, open on both side, making it easier for her to climb the wall. She put on a nice black coat and she was on her way, to have fun… on a school night!

**********

Terry was in his bedroom asleep, when he heard some noise at the door. Like someone was trying a key but it was not working. So he got out of bed. He was only wearing some black shorts, with a t-shirt. He walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it by pulling it, when he was surprised to see the door being pushed and someone falling on him.

- What the heck? Said Terry

- Oh fuck! Whispered a voice

Whoever that person was, he smelled booze and cigarette smoke. Terry had hair on his face, he tried to look at the person. When he saw who it was he was just stunned.

- Lady Candy

- You've got to be fucking kidding me! Not you again! Shit!

- Jesus Christ! Can you watch your tongue? Is that a way for a lady to talk?

- You just used the Lord's name in vain… Third commandement...

- Would you get off me? You're reeking! You've been drinking!

Candy had a hic up and she smiled.

- What's the matter, Master High and Mighty is shocked?

Then she had a little laugh. Terry got upset.

- Get off me! Said Terry a little louder…

Their mouths were so close together and they looked at each other for a few seconds. Terry could smell the alcohol in her breath. She was drunk! He gently pushed her aside on the carpet. He stood up and closed his bedroom door and locked it. Candy was still on the floor.

- What are you doing in my room?

- I thought it was my room… , said Candy trying to sit up

- Your room in the boys' dorm's?

- I didn't know it was the boys' dorm…

- That's not surprising; you're wasted!

- Oh gee… you think? I've had too much sex on the beach… you think that might have something to do with the way I feel?

Terry looked at her stunned. What did she just said?

- Did you just say that you had too much sex on the beach? He asked

- You never tried it? It's pretty good!

- Spare me the details! Said Terry upset

- I'm going to get out of your hair, she said standing up.

She wanted to make a few steps, when…

- Ouch! She said

Terry turned around, concerned.

- What's wrong? He asked

He looked at the carpet where she was sitting a moment earlier and he saw stains of blood.

- You're bleeding!

- It's nothing; it's just a flesh wound…

- A flesh wound? Said Terry, let me see that!

There was a couch in the room, Terry approached her and he walked her to the couch. She sat down. He pulled the skirt of her pink dress; the wound was bleeding.

- Oh my God! Said Terry, where the heck were you?

- At this rave, then there was this brawl…

- Rave? Did you get stoned too? Was that before or after the sex on the beach?

Candy was in pain.

- Look, she said, I'm sorry for barging in your room, ok? I just need to rest, after the effort I made to climb the wall… I'll leave as soon as I'm strong enough…

- You're not going anywhere in that state Lady Candy… even though I'm not too sure "Lady" is appropriate tonight

- I think I was more of a tramp tonight, she said with a little smile...

Terry looked at her and shook his head… He was looking for something in his drawers, he found a very big football jersey.

- Take off your clothes, he said

- What? She asked stunned

- Take your clothes off, said Terry

- Baby, I want you too, but I'm kind of in bad shape…

- Don't flatter yourself! We're going to the infirmary…

- Why?

- Euh, you're bleeding? We need to take care of that wound…

- But they're going to ask me where I got hurt…

- You're a very resourceful girl, I'm sure you'll think of something…

- I don't want to go…

- You don't have the choice! Your wound might get infected… God knows where you hurt yourself, maybe it was on the beach…

Candy looked at him. She was in too much pain to argue with him. She started to take her dress off. Terry turned around. She wasn't wearing a bra… She put on the jersey. She was sulking, she was in pain, she felt humiliated. When she was done, Terry carried her to the infirmary.

- I can walk…, she tried

- Shut your yap!

- How dare you?

- How dare I? We're in boarding school! We have the weekend free to go out, but no, you have to sneak out on a school night! Have too much sex on the beach, get yourself cut by Gods knows what, get in the wrong dorm, disturb my sleep, knock me over, stain my carpet! I think I've earned the right to ask you to shut up, Lady Candy!

Candy looked at him, Terry sounded jealous…

- Nobody talks to me like that…

- Maybe they should've! You're nothing but a spoiled brat!

- Golly, I'm sorry for interrupting the slumber of his Royal Highness!

- I think you go me confused with your Euro prince

- Not a chance! My Euro prince, like you call them would never talk to me the way you did

- That's because they have to be on your good side to get your favours

Candy was in his arms, but she slapped him hard., again and again

- Put me down you ill mannered lout! I don't need to take insults from you! Put me down! I said!

As they arrived to the infirmary, the nun, who was a nurse heard them and opened the door. Terry was struggling to get her inside on the bed.

- Would you stop it! He said, you little beast!

- Put me down I said!

Terry arrived on top of the bed and practically dropped her on it. She fell on her hurt leg. But she would rather die, than show tears of pain. But it was no use, the tears were coming down by itself, tears of pain, tears of rage, tears of anger…

Terry looked at her pearling eyes.

- What now you're sad? Oh cry me a river!

- Get out! Said Candy and don't come back!

- I'm out don't worry if I see you again it would be too soon!

The nun looked at the scene speechless. Terry left the infirmary to go back to his room.

- Lady Candy? Said the nun

- I have a cut on my leg, she said

- How did it happen?

- I was sleepwalking and I knocked over a vase in my bed room and hurt myself…

The nurse put her hand on her forehead.

- You're burning with fever, she said

- Am I? I was hot, but I thought it was being in the arms of a hot ill mannered American boy…

- Your father will need to be notified…

- Great…

- And we need to take you to the hospital, I'm not a doctor, you need medication for your fever and a tetanus shot for that cut…

- A buster shot? Lucky me! Do you think they could give me something for the pain too?

- I have Paracetamol…

- That's not strong enough…

- You can ask the hospital for something stronger, you're going to need some stitches, they will definitely give you something, come on princess, let's go…

**********

Terry went back to his bedroom. He was in bed thinking. Why did he get so angry at her? She went out on a school night, to have sex on the beach! How could she behave like that? She's so lucky to be healthy, to go to a good school and she goes out to get wasted and have sex? Why did he care? Because he did! Because he couldn't stop thinking about her…He was feeling like he needed to be with her to get her straight! She was out of control! No, he should steer clear from that crazy girl! She goes to bars, gets drunk, have sex on the beach… Sex on the beach… he was jealous! That's why he was upset!

"No no no no! That's not it! I'm not jealous! I don't want that girl! She's a tramp!" He thought

Then he thought about Patrick's words.

"Until you're one of these guys, don't believe everything you hear"

"She did say she had too much sex on the beach…, damn it! I don't care about that girl! She can go to hell for all I care!"

He finally fell asleep, after tossing and turning for hours.

**********

The following days were kind of calm. Lady Candy was a no show. Some say she was suspended for a week for sneaking out at night. Terry felt bad. He was in the lunch room with his cousins, Jones and Patrick.

- Did you hear that? Said Ashley, "Lady is a tramp Candy" was suspended for a week for sneaking out at night!

- Ashley, would you stop gossiping? said Allyson

- What? I'm just repeating what I heard…, said Ashley

- "Lady is a tramp Candy"? Said Allyson, that's not nice at all, Ash…

- One of her lovers must've called her and she just couldn't say no… continued Ashley

She was looking at Terry to see his reaction, but he had none. He was eating his meal in silence.

- You have an idea for our science project? Said Patrick

- I have a couple of ideas, said Terry

- Me too, said Allyson

Jones didn't say a word. Ashley looked at them.

- You guys are really not fun at all, I think I'll go sit with people who like to talk about fun stuff!

Ashley took her tray and she went to sit with her cousin Eliza and her friends to hear them bash "Lady is a tramp Candy" the whole time.

Patrick looked at the scene. His brain has suddenly lit up.

- I think I just got an idea for our project, he said

- Patrick, what do you have in mind, said Terry

- I'm not telling, he said, you'll just have to wait and see

- Knowing you, said Jones, it's going to be out of this world again

**********

It had been 10 days, since Candy had crashed Terry's room. He even had her dress and her coat cleaned over the weekend and kept it in his closet. He hadn't seen her since. And he hated to admit it, he missed her!

"No I don't! I can't stand the girl!" he thought

He was in his bedroom, when Jones came in.

- Hey, thinking about Lady Candy? He asked

- How would you know?

- I know you bro…

- Why can't I get her out of my head?

- She's been missing in action lately, was she really suspended?

- I don't think so…

- Why?

- She came to my room 10 days ago...

- What? You never told me that! Did you and her…

- No! It's not what you think! She came back after sneaking out to go party…she was drunk and she thought she was in her room…

- Oh… you two have the same room? Righteous!

- Jones, don't start!

- Ok, go ahead…

- But she also had a nasty cut on her leg… so I gave her one of my jerseys and I took her to the infirmary…

- Just like that? No fireworks?

- Oh we argued all right! She told me she had too much sex on the beach!

- Oh, said Jones, that made you angry

- I'm not jealous…

- Of what?

- Of her having sex…

Jones looked at Terry with big eyes.

- Dude, I know you were raised by a nun, but you do know what "Sex on the beach" is…?

Terry looked at him clueless.

- You don't! Said Jones smiling

- What on earth are you babbling about?

- Dude, "Sex on the beach" is a cocktail drink

- What?

- Peach schnapps, cranberry juice, orange juice…and some vodka

- It's a drink?!

- It's a drink! She didn't have too much sex; she had too much to drink!

- Oh my God! And the way I treated her…, said Terry sadly

- You ripped her head off for having sex, right?

- Kind of…

- You're jealous…

- I feel so bad… she was just drunk… I thought she had spent the evening having sex! Oh my God!

- Well you have to say a drink named "Sex on the beach"…

- How do you know it's a drink?

- I heard my mom talking about making some for a dinner party home…not in a bar!

- I wasn't implying, said Terry looking at him, well you learn something new everyday. I have to find Candy

- She must be very pisses off at you

- That's putting it mildly… I hope she talks to me…

Candice Grandchester was back and the rumours about her stopped, as if by magic. She was still the same. She had done her assignment while she was away and the teachers were pleased with her work. Terry would see her in the hallway; she would pass him as if he were invisible. He tried calling her to talk to her, but she would just walk away. If he wasn't feeling so bad about accusing her wrongfully, he would stop trying to speak to her.

One Saturday morning, he was by the hill sitting against the tree, when he heard footsteps. He turned around and look, it was her. She saw him too, they stared at each other, then she turned around to leave.

- Candy! Wait!

She was walking away and stood up to run after her, he caught up with her.

- Candy! Please!

She finally turned around.

- What do you want? She asked coldly

- Well… I…. am glad to see you're back on your feet… are you ok?

Candy was looking at him with cold eyes.

- Why do you care?

- If I didn't care, I wouldn't have taken you to the infirmary, I would've thrown you out of my room…

- If you're expecting me to thank you, don't hold your breath…

- I know I insulted you… and I'm sorry… it was a misunderstanding…

- A misunderstanding?

- Yes, you told me you had too much sex on the beach…

- And...?

- I … kind of had no idea it was a drink…., said Terry looking down

Candy looked at him like he had three heads.

- You thought I told you I just had too much sex? I wasn't that drunk!

- I'm sorry…

- For you to think the worst about me, you must've had a preconceived idea about that… too

- Well you don't have the cleanest reputation…

- I thought you were apologising to me…

- I am…

- No, what you're saying is: "I'm sorry I called you a slut the other night, when I thought you got laid, but you're still a trollop…"

- Why are you making this so difficult?

- I'm sorry I crashed your room! I'm sorry, I honestly thought I was in mine. I didn't want to get you into trouble…but what you said to me was uncalled for…

- Well I'm sorry I cared…

- I didn't ask you to care! You're not my father!

- I helped you and you're not even a tiny bit grateful!

- I didn't ask for your help, I would've left your room on my own…

- With that wound? All right fair enough! Lady Candy! But I happen to be a caring human being and when I see someone hurt, I help them! I'm funny that way! Even spoil little ungrateful brats like yourself! To think that I wanted to apologise to you! My mistake!

Terry left the hill in rage. That girl was incredible. Why did he care so much? He was done with her. He will never speak to her again! The nerve of that girl!

**********

Terry was back in his room, when he got an email from Billie asking him to meet her at the Blue River Zoo. Terry was glad to hear from her he was so excited. Jones had other plans with Patrick and their science project. Terry was alone. Ashley was still sulking and Allyson was working on the science project. So Terry went to the zoo alone. With the buses, the undergrounds, the trains, he finally got there and he followed Billie's instructions and he found the little building. He got in , there was a receptionist.

- Hello, he said, I came to see Billie…, I'm Terry White Andrew

- Yes Mr. Andrew, Billie told us you were coming, she's expecting you, her office is that way…, said the receptionist point to the left

- Thank you, said Terry with a smile

Terry walked to Billie's office and he heard laughs. The door was ajar, so he knocked softly and got in.

- Billie? He said

He saw Billie turning around with a big smile, but she wasn't alone. She walked to Terry and hugged him hard after kissing him on both cheeks.

- Oh Terry! She said, I've missed you so much!

- Billie honey! Said Terry moved

- How are you holding up? she said

- I'm fine…, said Terry

They let go of each other.

- We're not alone, said Terry

- No, let me introduce you to

- Lady Candy, said Terry was a nice surprise!

Candy was there smiling, like she didn't want to smile, that forced smiled was for Billie's benefit only.

- You two know each other? Said Billie surprised

- You helped me to the boys dorm the other night, and I ended up in Terry's room!

- Really? Said Billie, how come?

- We have the same room number, said Terry

- Coolie! Said Billie smiling

- I didn't think it was cool, said Candy

- I hated getting disturb in my sleep, said Terry

Billie looked at the both of them. There was definitely a vibe there.

- Candy? Can we go see the lions? Said a little voice

Candy smiled and crouched to the little girl.

- Yes, sweetie we're going to go in a second, let me say good bye to Billie

Candy turned to Billie.

- Billie, thanks again for all your help and the free pass for the orphans

- Don't mention it! Thanks for your donation for the animal cause

- Anytime! Said Candy smiling

Terry was looking at Candy. She was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt and a jeans jacket and she had sneakers on. She didn't look like a lady, she looked like an ordinary girl. Even though, it was 500 $ designer jeans and very expensive name brand sneakers, she still looked like an ordinary girl.

- Candy is in a "Big sister" program for little orphans, so she took them here and I gave them free passes, explained Billie

- Nice, said Terry a little puzzled

Lady Candy a caring big sister? He looked at the little girls with her, all dressed in jeans, smiling at her. Candy was smiling and laughing with Billie and Terry was looking at Candy smiling for real, for the first time. The sun was coming through the window in Billie's office making her look like an angel. A far image from the drunken girl who crashed his room not too long ago.


End file.
